Una serpiente que sabe amar
by Allison Marie Malfoy-Black
Summary: Cuando te es arrebatado lo que mas quieres en el mundo, ¿cómo sobrevives?, eso mismo se pregunta ella, mientras trata de sobreponerse a su ausencia y recomponer sus sueños rotos...
1. PREFACIO

Aqui les traigo otro Dransy...dirán que estoy traumada con Pansy... pero así es.... no soporto que la traten como tonta... y aqui una muestra de cómo la vamos a reivindicar...

Dedicada con cariño para mi amiga **ILDM**, quien es mi apoyo y soporte... y me levanta cuando la depresión me tira al suelo... muchas gracias amiga!!!!!

Vivan los Sly!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Nada en el universo Potteriano me pertenece, todo es propiedad de JK Rowling, si esto fuera mío, yo sería la esposa de _**Draco Malfoy**_, él sería el protagonista de la saga, y los Sly tendrían mas protagonismo...

Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**PREFACIO**

Me miras desde tu posición, a un costado del altar, estas a solo un paso de que te pierda.

Sé que no debí venir, sé que no debo estar aquí pero necesito verte por ultima vez.

Necesito creer que no te casaras, que esto es un sueño, quiero despertar, por favor, ¡despiértame!, despiértame con un beso, como antes, dime que no es cierto, por favor…

Tu mirada se oscurece por el dolor, se que sufres por mi.

Sé que quisieras que yo no sintiera esta agonía, pero no puedo, me duele, me duele mucho que no sea de mí de quien te hayas enamorado, aun no entiendo.

¿Que hice?, dime por favor, ayúdame a entender porque no puedo más, tengo el corazón desgarrado, siento que no puedo respirar, que mis pulmones se cierran y siento como todo me da vueltas.

Por favor, por favor, ¡no te cases!

¡Por favor no me dejes!, por favor dame una oportunidad…

-Draco…- solo eso atino a decir mientras las sombras oscuras se ciernen sobre mi, como dementores, llevándose mi felicidad.

En ese momento, mi mirada empañada por las lágrimas capta una última imagen que me llevare a la tumba…

Cómo ella avanza hacia ti enfundada en su blanco y vaporoso vestido, tus ojos fijos en los suyos con todo el amor del mundo, tu sujetas su mano y te la llevas a los labios con una sonrisa, en ese preciso instante, es cuando caigo al suelo con un ruido sordo mientras mis ojos se cierran y ya no soy conciente de nada más…

* * *

Aviso: esto es sin ánimo de ofender a ninguna lectora/escritora de Dramiones, simplemente soy 100% sly... mis amigas de ff lo comprenden...

Además, como dije antes, es necesario reivindicar a los demás miembros Sly... y resucitar a los personajes secundarios... chicas, hay mas serpientes en la pecera...

Anyway, se aceptan comentarios buenos y malos... todo con el fin de mejorar....

gracias.


	2. LA CAIDA

Aquí les dejo un nuevo cap... espero les guste... saludos y abrazos a mi amiga **ILDM**... gracias por las porras, se te agradecen desde el alma...

Disclaimer: nada en el universo Potteriano me pertenece, todo es de JK, y..... lo que sigue.

**Vivan los Sly**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! en especial **Draco Malfoy**!!!!!!!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!

**-LA CAIDA-**

Despierto, es tarde, puedo ver por la ventana, a la luna que me saluda desde su posición más alta en el cielo.

No se que hora es, no se donde estoy ni me importa.

No me importa ya más nada.

En el mismo instante que abrí los ojos supe que te había perdido, llevo mis piernas a mi pecho en posición fetal y cierro los ojos, no quiero llorar pero mi cuerpo no me obedece, oigo como algo grita desgarradoramente, no sé qué es pero no me interesa, no puedo respirar otra vez.

Siento unos brazos fuertes que me rodean, y una voz ronca y suave que me dice algo que no entiendo, me mece como si fuera una niña pequeña, el grito continúa.

No se que pasa, abro los ojos y me doy cuenta que soy yo, yo la que grita, la que trata de sacar su dolor, duele, duele mucho, mi cuerpo tiembla, mis sollozos me sacuden y la cama vibra por mi causa, no entiendo lo que me dice pero poco a poco me voy calmando, ya no siento nada, solamente el dolor en mi pecho que me esta matando, quiero dormir, quiero morir, no quiero despertar…

Vuelvo de mi inconciencia, de nuevo es de noche.

¿Cuanto tiempo habrá pasado?

Tal vez ni siquiera ha corrido el tiempo, quiero darme vuelta pero algo me lo impide, un brazo fuerte y musculoso me aprisiona, siento su respiración acompasada en mi nuca, me hace cosquillas.

¿Quien es?, no entiendo nada, mi cerebro no registra la información.

¿Que hago aquí?

Me incorporo lentamente, tratando de no incomodar a la persona que me sostiene, lo hace como si el mundo se hubiera derrumbado, para mí así es.

¡Merlín!, como un flashazo llega a mi cerebro los últimos acontecimientos:

Draco, su boda, la sangre sucia sonriendo en su vestido, el tomando su mano, ellos felices… yo desmayándome…

El dolor vuelve a arremeter contra mi, me mareo, creo que debo ponerme en pie, necesito el baño urgentemente, estoy por vomitar, salgo corriendo sin importar si despierto a esa persona o no, llego al retrete por poco y elimino de mi sistema todo lo que pugnaba por salir, no sale nada.

Parece ser que llevo aquí más de lo que creía, me limpio la boca y me levanto lentamente.

Mi mirada se cruza con la imagen que me devuelve el espejo, una chica de pelo largo, negro, hermosos ojos azules enrojecidos por el llanto, que se ven opacados por enormes ojeras de un color oscuro insano. Mi piel pálida se ve demacrada, verdosa, cual serpiente que soy, nunca me he parecido mas a una serpiente que en este momento.

La ironía me hace gracia, siempre actué como una serpiente, ahora parezco una.

De repente, el espejo me devuelve otra imagen.

Es él, mi amigo de siempre, la mano que siempre estuvo para mi, Blaise.

Se ve fatal, el pelo oscuro siempre bien peinado ahora es un revoltijo por el hecho de estar recién levantado, a pesar de su piel oscura puedo ver las ojeras que han nacido, producto de su preocupación por mi.

Sus ojos azules, me muestran una angustia tan grande y algo mas que no se definir, me sonríe, con esa sonrisa que siempre me hace sentir bien, pero que ahora tiene un deje de melancolía y tristeza que no puedo describir, le duele, se que le duele, porque me duele a mi, siempre ha sido así.

-Blaise…- es todo, mi voz suena ronca y rota, tal vez por tanto llorar o por no utilizarla desde hace tiempo.

Lo veo acercarse, me abraza por la espalda mientras nuestros ojos se encuentran en el espejo, trato de sonreír pero me sale una mueca horrorosa, me pican los ojos.

¡Dios por favor, ya no quiero llorar!, ¡Merlín ayúdame!, no quiero derrumbarme de nuevo.

Parece que Blaise me lee la mente porque me aprieta más fuerte y me da vuelta hasta que mi cara reposa en su pecho.

-Pansy… lo siento tanto…- me dice y su voz suena como un bálsamo para mi herida, no por eso duele menos, pero se que no estoy sola en esto.

Aspiro lentamente su aroma, cuanto lo extrañaba, cuanto lo necesito, se que él no me dejará, no como él, el otro…

¡Dios!, ni siquiera puedo decir su nombre, mi garganta se cierra, paso saliva pero siento la boca seca.

Blaise me abraza mas fuerte, siento su respiración en mi pelo, me besa la frente y despacio, como una niña pequeña, me lleva hacia la cama y me recuesta.

-¿Tienes hambre?, puedo hacerte algo si quieres, yo… -balbucea sin sentido.

No lo dejo terminar, no quiero nada, no quiero hablar, solo quiero que me abrace, que este ahí, que me ayude y me apoye, y que recoja los pedazos de mi persona, lo poco que queda ya.

Le tapo la boca con mi mano, él la toma y me da un beso en el dorso, me causa gracia la ternura que me demuestra, pero él es así, siempre ha sido así conmigo, sé que me ama pero yo, para mi desgracia, no puedo corresponderle.

-Tal vez no te sirva de mucho pero puedes quedarte aquí conmigo, no importa el tiempo que necesites, sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, inclusive podemos salir a emborracharnos por ahí, o a ligar un par de nenas, o en tu caso, algún chico, podemos aparecernos en Paris y pasearnos por la ciudad, o ir a Grecia como querías y tumbarnos al sol hasta despellejarnos, lo que sea Pansy, por ti lo que sea . . . . . .- dice con una media sonrisa.

Sonrío, tiene buenas ideas, probablemente algún tiempo atrás lo hubiera considerado pero no, ahora solo quiero estar aquí, recostada, regodeándome en mi miseria, sufriendo por el que yo creía era el amor de mi vida, que ahora lo es de otra.

Sigue hablando, yo ya no lo escucho, caigo en la cuenta que no se que día es, ahora me parece lo más importante del mundo, con terror, le pregunto:

-¿Cuánto…?–me esfuerzo por tragar saliva, no lo logro- ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde…?- mi voz se quiebra, no puedo hablar, no puedo pronunciar las palabras que tal vez terminen con lo que me queda de cordura, pero no es necesario.

Él entiende, sabe de qué le hablo y sólo murmura, más para el que para mí, pero yo aun así alcanzo a escucharlo y la sangre en mis venas se hiela y mi corazón explota.

-Una semana… ha pasado una semana…-dice bajito.

No puede ser…no lo creo…una semana, una semana desde que ellos…que él…

A estas alturas ella ya es su mujer, a estas alturas ya le pertenece, casi puedo verlos, a ambos, puedo percibir lo que sienten, se que ella estará disfrutando de el como yo lo hice en el pasado…

Un espasmo de dolor me recorre entera y logro morder mis labios para que no escape ningún sonido que me delate ante Blaise, el no debe verme así, no puedo arrastrarlo conmigo al infierno que estoy viviendo.

Dios, ¡por lo que mas quieras, ayúdame!

Te necesito, quiero morir, llévame a la inconciencia, ya no quiero estar aquí, ya no quiero sufrir, porque sé que aun me falta mucho más.

Nunca fui cobarde pero ahora estoy aterrada porque siento como si mi pecho estuviera abierto, con la carne expuesta y el corazón siendo un amasijo de lo que fue, ahora siendo un músculo desgarrado y sangrante.

Duele, duele mucho y se que no es ni la mínima parte de lo que sufriré, ya no quiero sufrir, ya no quiero sentir, llévame por favor, al cielo o al infierno, donde sea, donde la bendita inconciencia me alcance y ya no pueda sentir nada.

Después de un tiempo, poco a poco mis párpados se cierran, Blaise no me suelta y yo le agradezco en silencio este hecho, ya no quiero llorar, y parece que por fin mi cuerpo me obedece, o simplemente mis ojos se han secado y ya ninguna lágrima pugna por salir.

Ahora sólo siento el vacío, un vacío que amenaza con devorarme completa, dejándome seca, sin alma, aunque no comprendo como es que yo llegué a esto, no soy ni seré una persona sentimental, no fui educada asi, pero esto es una prueba fehaciente de que hasta los más duros tenemos sentimientos.

El dolor no se va, pero ya no siento que me ahogo, tal vez si existe un Dios, o Merlín aun me ama, porque estoy sintiendo una paz que ahora mismo me parece el cielo, nunca me sentí asi, pero es bueno, es bueno tener a alguien que te sostenga, gracias Blaise, muchas gracias. . . . . . .

* * *

Bueno, aviso que voy a actualizar dos veces por semana... como no tengo nada que hacer(upss, que no me oiga mi jefe) subiré dos caps por semana... ya que tengo varios (muchos) escritos ya...

Anyway, saludos a mis otras amigas:

**Ninkiepotter: **No creas que te voy a dejar con la duda, seguire actualizando cada vez que me sea posible...

**Lena Hale-Black**: Sé que te encantan mis Dransy`s, espero este tambien te guste...

**Irene Garza**: Sé que esta ocupada... pero se agradece que me lea cuando pueda...

Y a todas las demas personitas que me leen aunque no dejen reviews... gracias, para esta maniaco-depresiva es muy importante saber que no estoy tan mal...

Gracias!!!!!!!


	3. EVOCANDO EL PASADO

Hola niñas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aqui traigo otro cap de este Dransy... por esta semana será el único porque me voy de vacaciónes de semana mayor... yupiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ejem,ejem, si como decía, será un solo cap esta semana... pero no os desesperéis, pues es un cap con lemmon... espero os guste... dedicado especialmente a mi amiguita **Ninkiepotter**, espero que te guste amiga!!!!

Un abrazo enooooooooooorme de oso Teddy a mi amigocha casi hermana **ILDM**, se te extraña amiga!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: nada en el universo Potteriano me pertence, todo es de JK, y Bla, Bla, Bla.... Whetever, **Draco is the best **!!!!!!!!!!!

**Vivan los Sly**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Enjoy_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**EVOCANDO EL PASADO**

Mi mente inquieta viaja, hasta el preciso instante en que mi vida y todo lo que yo amaba se destruyó, como una película muggle pasa por mi cabeza, ya no quiero pensar, no quiero recordar pero los recuerdos se agolpan, unos sobre otros, sin sentido, sin razón y sin tiempo. . . . .

-_FLASH BACK_—

Aun en estos momentos puedo sentir su olor, su tacto, cierro los ojos y evoco las tantas veces en que mi cuerpo fue su santuario, en que me volvió loca de placer, que exploró cada centímetro de mi piel y me llevo al cielo y al infierno al mismo tiempo.

Puedo sentir su respiración en mi cuello, su cuerpo delgado pero musculoso frotándose contra mi piel de seda, sus manos acariciándome como si fuera un artesano que moldea su obra maestra, el sonido de mis jadeos entrecortados, puedo sentir la humedad de su sudor caer desde su frente hasta mis pechos, sus manos en mi sexo húmedo y caliente, esperando solo por él y para él…

-Draco…Draco…- mi voz convertida en un jadeo ahogado, mis manos viajan por su espalda desnuda, mis piernas se aferran a su cintura mientras me penetra cada vez mas rápido y mas fuerte, mi corazón bailando desbocado al ritmo del suyo, la sonrisa seductora de el y sus ojos grises brillando oscurecidos por el deseo.

-Pansy…oh, Pansy…- me sujeta mas fuerte y casi me empotra contra la pared, siento el dolor pero no me molesta, es mas, me excita saber que su necesidad es tan grande como la mía y solo yo puedo saciarla.

Sonrío y medio abro los ojos para ver como su cabello, siempre tan prolijamente peinado, ahora es un revoltijo gracias a mis manos, que no se quedan quietas y le despeinan, dándole ese aire que lo hace ver más sexy aun si cabe.

Logro ver, de entre la nube que empaña mis ojos, enfebrecidos por el deseo, el reflejo que me regresa el espejo que esta frente a mi, como su espalda esta enrojecida por los arañazos que le he hecho con las uñas, como su trasero, tan perfecto, se contrae en cada embestida, mientras entra y sale una, y otra, y otra vez de mi, y esto me excita aun mas. Nunca pensé estar asi de caliente, siento en mi sexo un calor abrasador que me recorre entera y se que a el le gusta.

Si el pudiera ver lo que yo veo, ver como me folla mientras del otro lado de la puerta pasan cientos de estudiantes de esta bendita escuela, quienes no tienen idea de lo que sucede entre estas cuatro paredes.

Mientras suena la campana pienso, aun tengo un poco de lucidez, que si mi madre me viera asi, con el heredero de los Malfoy, se le saldrían los ojos, tal vez me gritaría pero al final estaría satisfecha, pues como bien me dijo hace tiempo, tengo que tener contento a Draco, y por la cara de satisfacción que tiene en este momento, yo creo que estoy cumpliendo con sus expectativas.

Ahí va de nuevo, entra y sale, entra y sale, una y otra y otra y otra vez, Merlín, me esta matando, pero no quiero que pare aun, necesito mas de el, mas, mas, mas rápido, le grito, necesito que me de todo, y él, increíblemente obediente, pues sólo así hace lo que le ordeno, entra mas profundamente en mi, como si quisiera fundirse conmigo, como si quisiera entrar totalmente en mi cuerpo y quedarse ahí.

Siento de repente como un espasmo sube desde mi vientre y se extiende por todo mi cuerpo, mi cabeza da vueltas y veo estrellas y constelaciones con los ojos cerrados, con un grito llego al orgasmo, mientras que él, segundos después y con las últimas embestidas, derrama su simiente en mí, ahogando un ronco rugido de placer en mis labios.

Quiero decirle, gritarle al oído que lo amo, pero no, eso no va con nosotros, somos los príncipes de Slytherin, somos serpientes, todos suponen que somos fríos, duros, sin sentimientos, sin lealtad, ni amor ni amistad.

¡Que ilusos!, nosotros también somos humanos, tenemos corazón, nos duelen las cosas, tenemos amigos, sentimos el amor…

Bueno, no todos, Draco en realidad parece que es de hielo, pero yo sé, que muy en el fondo, él también tiene sentimientos, lo conozco, no en vano he estado con él prácticamente desde que nacimos, uno al lado del otro, siempre juntos, para siempre…

Me pongo de pie con dificultad, mis piernas tiemblan y él lo nota, me abraza para evitar que me caiga, en un gesto de ternura que me sorprende, me retira el cabello de la cara y me da un beso en la frente.

Espera un momento a que nuestras respiraciones se regularicen y con toda la calma del mundo nos limpia con un hechizo.

Me quedo observándolo mientras se viste, se ha dado cuenta del estado en que quedo su espalda, me mira por el espejo y sonríe, con esa sonrisa ladeada tan Malfoy.

Por fin termino de vestirme, se acerca a mí y me susurra al oído:

-La próxima vez me toca a mí… –

No se si se refiere a lo del espejo o a la forma en que lo arañé, deposita un suave beso en mi boca, y sin mas, se dirige a donde sea que nos toque la clase en ese momento.

Espero un tiempo prudente para seguirlo, para que nadie sospeche lo que estuvimos haciendo en ese baño del 3er piso.

-_FIN DE FLASH BACK_-

El recuerdo me duele, me duele porque lo necesito, necesito volver a lo que éramos antes, al tiempo en que él estaba conmigo, en que era mío y nadie se atrevía a quitármelo, en que yo era todo para él, en que encontró en mí todo lo que necesitaba, lo que le hacía falta, en que fui su compañera, su amiga, su amante, su confidente, su soporte y apoyo, la única persona en quien podía confiar, la única que lo comprendería, quien no lo juzgaría nunca por las decisiones que tuvo que tomar.

Por que yo entendí porque hizo lo que hizo, porque no me importó que fuera marcado por el odio y la muerte, porque mientras él estuviera conmigo, yo sería feliz, completamente feliz…

Y lo fui, después de la guerra fui feliz porque él se quedó conmigo.

Yo estuve a su lado cuando todos les dieron la espalda, cuando perdieron la gloria de ser la gran familia Malfoy, cuando fueron llamados traidores por nuestro bando y asesinos por el bando de los buenos, cuando sus "amigos" los relegaron porque no querían mancharse con la mala reputación que ahora tenían.

Yo estuve ahí para ellos, moví cielo, mar y tierra para que no fueran a Azkaban, rompí mi orgullo y hablé y supliqué por ellos frente a Potter, Weasley y esa…

No me importó arrastrarme en el fango si era posible con tal de librarlos, a él y a sus padres, de la vergüenza de pisar de nuevo la cárcel, o aún peor, de perder la vida de forma tan horrorosa al recibir el beso del Dementor.

Lo hice si, todo eso hice sin pensar en recibir nada a cambio, aunque en el fondo, como buena Slytherin que soy, siempre esperé ser premiada de algún modo por mis acciones, aunque yo lo único que en verdad esperaba es que él se quedara conmigo, y que por fin se diera cuenta que era conmigo con quien podría ser feliz de verdad, con quien era posible tener una vida tranquila y plena.

Porque se suponía que teníamos que estar juntos para siempre, y si, al principio, fue asi, hasta que regresamos a Hogwarts a terminar nuestros estudios, y ahí, todo se fue al demonio…

* * *

aprovecho para contestar reviews:

Blanca20: que aunque me lo dejo en el fic de "Encantando a una serpiente" le contesto aqui, muchas gracias por tu rev... espero que esta historia tambien te guste... y se aprecia tu interés y tus comentarios...

Lena Hale Black: gracias por el rev de "encantando a una serpiente" aprecio bastante que te gusten mis locuras... espero tu opinion de ésta...

Ninkiepotter: Gracias amiga!!!!!!! que bueno que te este gustando la historia, si le notas alguna cosa, me dices no? te agradezco del corazón tu apoyo...

y por último pero no menos importante...

ILDM: Amigozosa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahora si te ganaron el puesto del primer rev.... pero ni modo... tu eres de mi top five.....

Gracias a todas las que me leen, aunque no dejen review.... para esta bipolar es muuuuy apreciado....

gracias!!!!!


	4. EL INICIO DEL FIN

Hola a todas!!!!!!!!! aqui traigo un nuevo cap, es corto pero como dice el titulo, es el inicio...

Espero y lo disfruten...

Disclaimer: Nada en el universo Potteriano me pertenece, todo es de JK y bla, bla, bla...

**Draco is the best**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Vivan los Sly**!!!!!!!!!

_Enjoy_!!!!!!!!!!!

**EL INICIO DEL FIN**…

Flash Back-

"El tiempo transcurría para nosotros lentamente, pues las pérdidas que tuvimos, aunque nadie lo creyera, nos deshacían el alma.

Cada uno de ellos, los que tuvimos que dejar ir, los que murieron por creencias absurdas y falsos sueños de poder, los que perdieron su magia y su cordura por ideales equivocados, eran como rocas pesadas, atadas a nuestros cuellos para siempre.

Aún hoy sigo despertándome de noche con miedo, el terror de repetir las imágenes de aquéllos días una y otra vez en mi cabeza me abruma, sé que no lo olvidaré jamás, y de algún modo, eso tiene su parte buena, pues aquellos a los que amamos no se irán de nuestro lado…"

Cerré mi diario con fuerza, pues sentí la necesidad de sacar de su ensimismamiento a Draco, el cual podía quedarse literalmente mirando al vacío durante horas, sumido en sus pensamientos y recordando con dolor lo que habíamos vivido.

-Draco, ¿que te pasa?, estas más pensativo que de costumbre, sé que estás deprimido por lo de Crabbe y Goyle pero, no podemos hacer nada ya, solamente seguir adelante, es lo único que nos queda-

-Lo sé Pansy, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que pude haber hecho algo para evitar lo que pasó, ahora me siento como perdido, sin hogar, con mi padre en Azkaban y mi madre sola en casa, no dejo de pensar que no fue muy buena idea regresar a Hogwarts, aquí nadie nos soporta, todos nos miran con odio y rencor, y algunos más con terror como si fuéramos a matarlos en cualquier momento-

-Draco…-

-No Pan, ¡ya no lo soporto!, simplemente no puedo soportar sus miradas de reproche, además, parece como si quisiera encontrarme a propósito a el "trío dorado", en cada vuelta que doy, cada rincón o pasillo me topo con ellos, o escucho hablar sobre ellos, sobre los héroes del mundo mágico, de San Potter el-maldito-niño-que-vivió-y-venció, la comadreja Weasley y Granger su "noviecita sabelotodo insufrible", ¡ya estoy harto de todos!, no se como no….-

Fin de flash Back—

Huelga decir que en ese instante una alarma se encendió en mi cerebro, caí en cuenta de una cosa:

¿Desde cuándo Draco dejó de llamar sangre sucia a Granger?

No le di mucha importancia en el momento, pero ahora pienso que más me valía haberlo hecho, creo que ahí fue el inicio de todo, pero no pude prever cuando fue que esa dejó de ser un engendro de la naturaleza, para convertirse en una persona.

Si lo hubiera sabido, si sólo hubiera puesto más atención, ahora yo sería la flamante señora Malfoy, sería quien estuviera entre sus brazos, quien disfrutaría de ser amada por él, pero no, nunca nada me preparó para lo que, en unos cuantos meses, fue la peor catástrofe en mi vida.

Aún asi, aunque el tiempo había pasado, en mi mente nunca estuvo la idea de que él y yo no estaríamos juntos, todos lo sabían, éramos el uno para el otro, solamente él tenía que darse cuenta de lo evidente y ya estaba.

* * *

Bien, como me voy de vagaciones, digo, vacaciones, les dejo un cap cortito...

Aprovecho para contestarle a mi amiga Gely...

Si amiga, Pansy va a sufrir... y lo siento por mi adorado Draco pero él tambien...

Saludos y felices fiestas a todas!!!!!

reviews?


	5. SI NO SOY YO, ENTONCES

Hey! Hey! Hey!, que tal gente bonita, los saluda un camarón costeño(risa sarcástica), he regresado a la casi normalidad, lo prometido es deuda, aqui dejo un nuevo cap de este Dransy, más largo que el anterior el cual explica mas... espero y no se hayan decepcionado de mi... prometo que se pondra bueno dentro de poco...

Aprovecho para mandar saludos a mis amigas **ILDM**, **Ninkiepotter**, **Lena Hale Black **que por ahi me siguen leyendo y se les agradece con el alma el apoyo... infinitesimales gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: nada en el universo Potteriano me pertenece, todo es de JK, y bla, bla, bla...

Viva el Principe de Slytherin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**SI NO SOY YO, ENTONCES…**

El sonido de su voz aún hoy es lo que más me ha atormentado , el tono en que me dio la noticia mas dolorosa que he recibido en mi vida, puedo recordar su rostro, su cara de felicidad extrema, cada uno de los gestos y miradas, cuando me dijo que estaba enamorado de ella . . . . .

Flash Back –

-Yo…esto…Pansy, tenemos que hablar-dijo de repente.

Me quedé mirándolo, estábamos en la sala común, Daphne y Theo (que en ese momento ya eran novios), Baise, Millie, Draco y yo, sentados en los sillones cómodamente instalados después de un arduo día de entrenamiento de quidditch por parte de ellos, y la fila de interminables deberes que nosotras teníamos pendientes.

Yo leía un libro muggle que me había regalado Millie por mi cumpleaños, "Orgullo y Prejuicio" de una muggle llamada Jane Austen, debo reconocer que es muy buena escribiendo, ya que hasta el momento me tenía intrigadísima, totalmente ensimismada en la lectura.

Aún asi, pude escuchar como me llamaba, y al ver sus ojos, orbes plateadas llenas de determinación y algo más que no podía entender mis manos empezaron a sudar.

En ese instante, mi corazón empezó a bombear sangre como enloquecido, mientras mis manos temblorosas dejaban el libro a un lado, y me ponía de pie, haciendo una seña para que me siguiera hacia mi habitación, para hablar más cómodamente.

Voltee a ver a Theo, quien me dirigió una mirada elocuente, a lo cual yo contesté con otra para tranquilizarlo, creo que el ya intuía lo que pasaba y yo, sólo podía pensar que tal vez ese era el día, el día en que me diría que sentía algo más por mi que simple amistad, en el cual me pediría que fuese su mujer, su esposa, su amante y compañera para toda la vida. . . .

Sentía mi corazón taladrando mis oídos, mis piernas temblaban de expectación y no paraba de sonreír de la felicidad que me producía lo que estaba a punto de vivir, que si me hubiera visto en el espejo en esos momentos, hubiera jurado que mi sonrisa escapaba de mi rostro hasta mis orejas.

Llegamos a los dormitorios, en la puerta de mi habitación rezaba una placa con mi nombre y cargo de prefecta, entré y dejé libre el paso para que el también pudiera entrar, se dejó caer sentado en la cama mientras ponía sus codos sobre las rodillas y escondía su cara entre sus manos, en un gesto de desesperación que me pareció de lo mas raro, y que me dio muy mala espina, yo preferí quedarme de pie porque la tensión que se estaba acumulando en el ambiente me estaba matando de ansiedad.

Después de lo que fueron los segundos más angustiantes de mi vida, alzo el rostro y con una flamante sonrisa que casi nunca había visto en él me dijo:

-Pansy, creo… creo que estoy enamorado- dijo con un suspiro.

Mi corazón se detuvo un instante y una fracción de segundo después volvió a latir desenfrenado, mi mente daba vueltas y mi sonrisa se ensanchó aun más si cabe, quise gritarle que yo también lo amaba pero me contuve, quería que lo dijera, que me dijera que me amaba, quería escucharlo decirlo aunque fuera sólo una vez.

Me le quedé viendo en espera que continuara y él pareció entender porque así lo hizo:

-No sé cómo, ni cuándo, ni aún porqué me sucedió pero simplemente pasó, estoy enamorado, tu sabes que nunca había sentido esto por nadie pero sucedió, ahora no se cómo explicármelo a mi mismo, ni siquiera es correcto, no debería haberlo hecho, es algo imposible, somos tan diferentes pero a la vez tan iguales, ni siquiera nos conocemos bien . . . .-

-Pero Draco, si estas enamorado, ¿cómo puede ser incorrecto?- lo interrumpí, no entendía aún porque decía esas cosas.

¿No se supone que tenemos que estar juntos para toda la vida?, ¿que somos el uno para el otro?, ¿porque entonces estaba dudando?, a menos que…

-¡Draco, dime exactamente de quien estas enamorado!-chillé desesperada.

Como un balde de agua fría cayó sobre mí su respuesta, al principio no entendí lo que quiso decirme, creo que debió ver algo en mi rostro que lo hizo repetirme lo que acababa de decir, porque yo me sentía perdida, me quedé en shock mientras mi cerebro lentamente procesaba la información que en mis oídos aun retumbaba como un eco.

-Estoy enamorado de Hermione Granger…–dijo en un susurro.

Lo siguiente que supe era que estaba tirada en el suelo desternillándome de risa por lo que acababa de escuchar, ¡Si claro!, Draco Malfoy enamorado de la sangre sucia amiga de Potty, si, ajá, seguro y ahora vendría Potty a decirme que estaba enamorado de mi, que viviríamos en una casa en forma de bota y tendríamos mas hijos que todos los Weasley juntos.

-¿De… verdad…crees que…te voy a… creer eso?- logré decir entre jadeos porque aun no lograba del todo asimilar la información que llegaba a mi cerebro, seguí riéndome hasta que me di cuenta que el ni siquiera sonreía, ante mi reacción se quedó completamente quieto y con un gesto indescifrable en el rostro.

Mientras poco a poco dejaba atrás el ataque de risa, empecé a comprender que quizás era cierto lo que me estaba confesando en ese momento, para lo cual esperé con los ojos muy abiertos a que continuara con lo que tenia que decir.

Mientras él continuaba diciéndome sus razones, yo sólo atinaba a mirarlo con la boca abierta, incrédula aun de lo que estaba escuchando.

Mi mente repetía una y otra vez:

"No, es un invento de mi mente, seguramente esta jugando conmigo para ver mi reacción y en cualquier momento me va a decir que es broma y que de quien esta enamorado es de mi, si, eso tiene que ser, eso DEBE ser".

Pero el tiempo pasaba y el seguía mencionando los pros y contras de estar con ella, mientras yo trataba de no llorar y poner mi cara de indiferencia, mis ojos convertidos en dos pozos de hielo azulado, mis labios en una fina línea, tan apretados, que sentía como la sangre dejaba de circular.

-Y así pasó todo, ¿que piensas?- dijo mirándome expectante, esperando que le dijera algo, que lo ayudara a entender que lo que sentía por primera vez en su vida no era tan malo, que no debía estar tan equivocado en ello, tal vez quería que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, que lo apoyaría en todo y que a pesar de estar con ella, yo no le daría la espalda como tantos otros lo hicieron antes.

-¿Que quieres que te diga?, tu sabes que eso es imposible, son de mundos diferentes y hay muchas cosas que los separan, empezando por los prejuicios que ustedes mismos crearon entre si desde un principio-dije sin mirarlo, sabía que si lo hacía, el llanto acudiría a mis ojos y entonces no podría ocultar lo que siento por él.

-Se que tienes razón, pero…esto no lo elegí yo, simplemente sucedió y ahora no se que hacer-dijo con desesperación, casi arrancándose los cabellos y mirándome con pena, sabiendo de antemano que yo no lo dejaría, que lo apoyaría fuese lo que fuese que decidiera hacer.

-Draco, creo que…-el aire me faltaba, no me había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo la respiración hasta que lo ví suspirar, lentamente llené de oxígeno mis pulmones y le dije con una mueca indiferente lo que se esperaba de mí que le dijera- tal vez te estés precipitando, necesitas pensar las cosas con la cabeza fría, necesitas analizar realmente si lo que sientes por ella es amor o una obsesión, antes de que mandes todo al demonio.

Me dirigió una sonrisa melancólica y se acercó a abrazarme, no quería, no quería que me tocara porque sabía que en cuanto lo hiciera, mi corazón se rompería en miles de pedazos y ya nada sería igual entre los dos.

-Pansy, Pansy, tu siempre Slytherin, ¿verdad?- se acercó a mi e inconcientemente dí un paso hacia atrás, delatándome, se dio cuenta que no quería que me tocara y su sonrisa se borró automáticamente de su rostro.

-Que te puedo decir, digna hija de mis padres- sonreí falsamente.

Necesitaba que se fuera, que me dejara sola, necesitaba llorar, lamer mis heridas para poder seguir adelante, pero no, él no me dejaría, yo sabía que él presentía que algo no estaba bien y dio otro paso hacia mi, intenté no moverme pero no pude, dí otro paso hacia atrás y su ceño fruncido me dio a entender que estaba pensando en el porqué de mi reacción.

-¿Te pasa algo?- me preguntó intrigado.

Quise gritarle que me pasaba todo, que me estaba muriendo de dolor porque su amor era de otra y no mío, que me sangraba el pecho de la herida abierta que acababa de hacerme, pero él inconciente, se acercaba a mi con la intención de tomarme entre sus brazos, mi herida sangraba mas y me sentía encoger del dolor, mis ojos me picaban pero no debía llorar, no frente a él, todavía no.

Me tomó por la barbilla delicadamente y volteó mi rostro hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron, azul oscuro contra gris plata, su aliento me golpeó el rostro y mis labios se entreabrieron esperando, deseando que me besara, aunque fuera por última vez

-No…no me pasa nada- le contesté con la voz ahogada, sabía que no me iba a creer pero, de momento, necesitaba que fuera asi- ¿que podría pasarme?-

Me observó durante un largo instante mas, sopesando las palabras que de mi boca salieron, no estaba convencido de lo que le decía, pero yo, al igual que él y tantos de nosotros, hicimos del mentir nuestro arte, y en eso, como en algunas otras cosas, soy una experta.

Me sonrió ahora, creí haberlo convencido, o tal vez no era tan importante para él lo que me pasaba, porque solamente asintió lentamente y depositó un beso en mi frente.

-Bien, entonces me despido, nos veremos más tarde en la cena, ¿si?- me soltó lentamente mientras yo asentía despacio, solté el aire que estaba conteniendo y una media sonrisa se instaló en su rostro- nos vemos entonces Pan-

-Bien-

Se dirigía hacia la puerta y cuando su mano estaba por girar la perilla, se volvió hacia mí y me preguntó:

-¿Segura que esta todo bien?-

-Completamente- intenté componer una sonrisa, pero mis labios solamente se torcieron en una mueca que espero le haya convencido

-Bien, bueno, adiós- abrió la puerta y salió, antes de cerrarla, se asomó por última vez y me dijo- Pan, te quiero.-

Listo, es todo, ahora si alguien había abierto la compuerta para dejar salir todo el dolor que llevaba en el pecho, sellé la puerta con un hechizo, no quería que nadie me molestara, necesitaba sufrir y llorar hasta que ya no me quedara ni una gota en el cuerpo.

Quien lo diría ¿no?, Pansy Parkinson, la princesa de Slytherin, la perra mayor, sufriendo por amor, ¡patético!

Pero no, esto no iba conmigo, y mientras derramaba las lágrimas que no había derramado en toda mi vida por nadie, pensaba, calculando y trazando mi plan a seguir, porque si, yo era una serpiente, una serpiente astuta y sagaz, y no iba a darme por vencida sin luchar.

Mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas que ensuciaban mi rostro, tomé la determinación mas grande que pude haber tomado en mi vida, ninguna sangre sucia me iba a quitar lo que era mío, ninguna asquerosa se iba a interponer entre yo y el amor de mi vida, nunca, como que mi nombre es Pansy Elizabeth Parkinson.

Fin del Flash Back-

* * *

Bueno, espero sea de su agrado, se aceptan criticas y comentarios, siempre y cuando sean constructivos....

Aprovechando el espacio... por ahi hubo un sismo en Baja California, creo que es aca por donde vive mi querida amiga **Ninkie**, anda desaparecida, amiga si estas por ahi, todas mis bendiciones y apoyo desde aca en la frontera, ya lo sabes, se te quiere!!!!!

Y también respondo a los reviews de Blanca20: gracias, la verdad me encanta la idea que te haya gustado, todo esto es con el fin de entretenernos y despejarnos la incógnita de ¿que hubiera pasado si...?, por eso y porque en mi cabecita bullen miles de ideas que son necesario sacarlas antes de volverme loca, es que escribo y escribo sobre lo que se me ocurre.

Bien, espero y merezca aunque sea una leída... yo no prometo Draco´s ni nada por el estilo, no prometo nada que no cumpliré, solo prometo que este intento de escritora será cada día mas feliz y mas creativa con cada opinion de ustedes... espero...

gracias...


	6. MISION: RECUPERAR A DRACO

Hey, Hey, Hey, aqui traigo otro cap de este Dransy... ando con la cabeza algo revuelta pero tratando de encaminarme otra vez... espero que no se confundan ni se enojen conmigo por este cap, pero tenía que poner un poquito a Pansy como pienso que ella es cuando esta cabreada... espero que si sea asi... y les guste...

Por otra parte, mando saludos a mis queridisimas amigas **ILDM**, **Ninkiepotter** y **Lena Hale Black**, que me leen y les gusta lo que escribo, aunque sean locuras, se les agradece con el alma...

Y sin olvidar a **Blanca20**, quien me lee y me deja reviews, saludos y gracias, espero que este cap sea de tu agrado...

Ahora si, a lo que venimos...** Draco is the best**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Vivan los Sly**!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: nada en el universo Potteriano me pertenece, todo es de JK, bla, bla, bla.....

_Enjoy_!!!!!!!!!!!

**MISION: RECUPERAR A DRACO**

Lo que paso después de esto no es muy digno de mención, realmente no recuerdo mucho de lo que sucedió luego de esta plática, en lo único que necesitaba concentrar todas mis energías y mis pensamientos era en hacer que Draco dejara de lado esa estúpida obsesión con la sangre sucia esa.

No podía ni estaba dispuesta a permitir que el sueño de toda mi vida se me fuera entre las manos, tenía que hacer algo, pero aún no sabía que, necesitaba de toda mi atención si quería sacar a esa asquerosa sabelotodo de nuestra vida para siempre.

La pauta me la dio el mismo Draco dos días después de nuestra plática, huelga decir que no estaba muy animada por esos días, creo que todos, exceptuando Draco, pues éste se encontraba en las nubes ya sabía porque, se habían dado cuenta de mi cambio de actitud, ahora lo más importante en mi vida era reconquistarlo, o en su caso, recuperar lo que siempre fue mío y me estaba siendo jodidamente arrebatado.

Estaba en la biblioteca haciendo una redacción para pociones, cuando de la nada salio el dueño de mis pensamientos, como siempre caminaba con ese aire aristocrático y sensual que lo caracteriza, lentamente reptando como serpiente al acecho, manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, sonrisa ladeada marca patentada Malfoy y cabello rubio platino despeinado en todo su esplendor.

Cabe mencionar que si mi mandíbula no fue a dar al suelo fue por el excelente control que tengo sobre mi cuerpo cada vez que lo veo, el cual he adquirido con los años y años de estar juntos, componiendo mi máscara inmune a él, mientras él mismo iba estudiando esos movimientos que lo hacían parecer un dios heleno, completamente sexy y arrebatador para quien no estuviera acostumbrado a sus encantos.

Como a muchas de mis congéneres les ocurrió ya, de no haber tenido el ya mencionado control sobre mis reacciones, ahora mismo sería yo un masa informe, parecida a un pudín de vainilla tirado en el suelo, pues esa sonrisa y ese porte hace de toda persona que se precie fémina, sienta las piernas temblorosas y difíciles de sostener su peso.

En fin, ese día pude percibir como él estaba más que feliz, podría decirse que pisaba sobre algodón y una sonrisa totalmente bobalicona salió de sus labios en cuanto me vio, tal parecía que le acababan de dar el premio al mejor buscador del planeta, pues no cabía en si de gusto y yo, sinceramente, nunca lo vi así, ni siquiera cuando su padre le regaló su saeta de fuego, posesión muy preciada para él, obsesionado del Quidditch hasta morir.

Se acercó hacia mi, tomo mi mentón y besó mi mejilla, yo solo pude sonreír, y creo que ha de haber encontrado algo gracioso en mi gesto pues soltó una carcajada que me dejó anonadada, no es que nunca lo hubiera escuchado reírse, pero eran tan pocas las veces que lo hacía que siempre era un auténtico placer escucharlo

Parecía un ángel con su piel pálida y su cabello color platino, su sonrisa de felicidad que ilumina todo a su paso y su cuerpo de infarto.

Es, en toda la extensión de la palabra, el hombre perfecto.

La rabia inundo mi cuerpo, pero trate de disimularla, sentía la sangre correr espesa por mis venas, la ira me nublaba la mente, pues me di cuenta que esa felicidad no era yo quien se la proporcionaba, no, era esa, la malditamente asquerosa sangre sucia, maldita sea la hora en que el tuvo que fijarse en ella.

¿Por qué, porque tuvo que fijarse en ella y no en mí? ¿Por qué si yo lo amo con todo mi corazón? ¿Por qué si el es el hombre de mi vida, si yo le entregué mi virtud, mi vida, mi alma? ¿Qué tiene esa maldita que yo no pueda darle?

-¿De que te ríes?- solté enfurecida.

-Es sólo que no me había fijado bien en tu sonrisa, tienes una sonrisa preciosa, creo que la más preciosa que pude haber visto jamás, ¿Por qué casi no sonríes?, te ves hermosa así.-

Mi corazón quiso saltar de mi pecho, ¡Draco pensaba que era hermosa!, si, está bien, se que lo soy, ¡pero que precisamente él me lo dijera me hacía tan feliz!, nunca me había dicho palabras bonitas, nunca necesitó decirlas para que yo estuviera junto a él, pues se suponía que asi debía ser, por eso mismo no necesitaba decir nada, pero ¡que bien se sentía eso!

Me sentí como entre nubes, quería salir gritando, cantando y riendo feliz, no me hubiera importado que todo el mundo me viera, es más, quería gritarle a todos que estaba enamorada hasta el tuétano de Draco Malfoy y que era feliz porque él pensaba que yo era hermosa y según sus propias palabras, me quería.

Pero, ¡oh!, efímera felicidad, la burbuja de amor en la que estaba suspendida se reventó cuando la maldita sangre sucia entro a la biblioteca, ¡maldita sabelotodo insufrible!, no contenta con verla durante las clases tiene que estar aquí también en la biblioteca, tiene que venir a romper mis ilusiones, cuando mas feliz me encontraba, tuvo que llegar con la comadreja menor a amargarme la existencia con su presencia.

Decir que quise desaparecerla en ese momento fue poco, sobre todo cuando Draco dejo de prestarme atención para mirarla exclusivamente a ella, y ella, la muy perra, conciente que él la miraba, se desasía en buscar miles de formas para que él la mirara y para mirarlo sin que, según ella, él se diera cuenta.

-Draco, Draco, mírame, ya hiciste la tarea de pociones?- pregunté, lo bastante cabreada ya para mandarle una imperdonable si seguía con esa actitud estúpida de mujer interesante, sobre todo porque el idiota que tenía enfrente no me hacía ningún caso y eso que prácticamente me le subía encima para que volteara a verme.

-¿Eh? … ¿qué dices?- me miró confuso, traté de sonreírle pero no lo conseguí, si supiera como me lastima que la vea, que le sonría, que le hable, pero no, no puedo ser débil, de eso depende el éxito de mi misión, la misión que tengo para reconquistarlo.

-Nada, olvídalo-suspiré fastidiada-¿si te pregunto algo, me puedes responder con sinceridad?-

Me tomó de la mano y me sonrió, mi corazón empezó a latir desbocado, una corriente eléctrica me recorrió de pies a cabeza y me estremecí involuntariamente.

¡Merlín!, tenía que concentrarme, tenía que ponerme a pensar con claridad, esperaba que mi pulso no fuera a delatarme, pero entonces vi que él no se daba cuenta porque solamente me sonreía más y me acariciaba el dorso de la mano con su dedo pulgar, esperando que le preguntase lo que sea que tuviera que preguntar.

-¿Y bien? ¿Te vas a quedar mirándome todo el día o me vas a hacer la maldita pregunta de una vez?- me miró seriamente- o ¿acaso no confías en mí?- sonrió de lado, con su maldita sonrisa Malfoy, sabía que le divertía hacerse el indiferente ante mi, porque él sabía que confiaba en él más que en nadie, o así era antes de confesarme su secreto.

Me quedé sin saber que decir, solamente mirando hacia cualquier punto, menos a sus ojos, sabía que si lo viera, sin necesidad de utilizar legeremancia, podría leer lo que me pasa por la mente, y no, aun no era tiempo, aun necesitaba saber si tenía alguna posibilidad de que lo que decía sentir fuera solo algo pasajero, producto tal vez del "agradecimiento" que puede llegar a sentir por ellos, el "trío dorado", y no porque de verdad él sintiera eso que dice sentir por esa.

-Vamos a otro lado, aquí no se puede hablar a gusto- dije despacio, me zafé de su agarre y empecé a recoger mis cosas, necesitaba sacarlo de aquí, de la influencia que su presencia ejerce sobre él, de sus malditos movimientos, cada uno calculado con anterioridad para enloquecerlo, para atraerlo hacia ella como una planta carnívora al insecto.

Se puso de pie y me siguió, pude percibir que a pesar de ir casi pegado a mis talones, su mirada se perdía hacia su figura, parcialmente visible ahora por la estantería repleta de libros, pero él seguía con embeleso el movimiento de sus rizos castaños iluminados por la luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas abiertas, atrapado por la revolución de colores que se reflejaba en su pelo y el color dorado de su piel, como un girasol que solo vive para seguir los movimientos del sol.

Ví de reojo como se quedaba parado admirándola y una ira incontenible recorrió mi cuerpo, apreté el paso, ya no me interesaba si me seguía o no, lo único que quería era salir lo más pronto posible de ahí, antes de que cometiera una estupidez, no en vano me salvé de ir a Azkaban para tener nuevos motivos para caer ahí.

Caminé mas rápido, creo que ya casi iba corriendo, sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar como nunca las había sentido, necesitaba llegar a mi habitación, no podía permitir que nadie me viera en ese estado.

En eso, cuando estaba por llegar a la entrada de mi sala común, sentí como me detenían por el brazo y me giraban bruscamente pegándome contra la pared.

Ni siquiera hice el intento de levantar la vista para ver quien era, su respiración me hizo cosquillas en el cuello, me tomó fuertemente para que no me escapara pero al mismo tiempo era tierno y suave para no hacerme daño, su aroma inundó mis fosas nasales y las ganas de llorar se volvieron más persistentes.

Aun no se como lo hace pero él sabía, sabía que necesitaba que me abrazaran porque lo hacía como si temiera que fuera a deshacerme en miles de pedazos, pude sentir como su corazón latía fuertemente y entonces ya no pude más, rompí en llanto, los sollozos empezaron a salir de mi garganta cada vez mas fuertes, cada vez mas dolorosos.

Yo, quien en mi vida prometí que no lloraría por nadie ni por nada, en ese momento era la mas desgraciada del mundo, no podía dejar de llorar y él lo entendió, me sujetó fuerte entre sus brazos y me obligó a caminar, no sabía a donde me llevaba, sólo esperaba que fuera a un lugar a donde nadie viera como la otrora princesa de Slytherin se hacía pedazos.

* * *

Bien... saludos a todas mis lectoras... espero les guste....

Se aceptan comentarios y críticas, siempre y cuando sean constructivas...

gracias...


	7. ¿DRACO, CELOSO?

Bueno, aqui dejo otro cap, lo subi antes porque el otro estaba como incompleto... y no me apeteció dejarlas asi... espero les guste... y me den su opinion... saludos a mis amigas **ILDM**, **Ninkiepotter** y **Lena Hale Black**... besos y abrazos amigas...

Disclaimer: nada en el universo Potteriano me pertenece... Todo es de Jk, bla, bla, bla...

**Vivan los Sly**!!!!!

_Enjoy_!!!!!!!!!

**DRACO ¿CELOSO?**

Entramos a una mazmorra en desuso, ni siquiera recuerdo el camino que tuvimos que seguir para llegar ahí, ni me importaba.

Me subió a una mesa y se posicionó entre mis piernas, me abrazó un poco más fuerte y yo, a cambio, empecé a sollozar con más ganas, sentí como su corazón latía más y más fuerte a cada movimiento de mis hombros temblorosos, no podía parar de llorar.

Me tomó la cara entre sus manos y la levantó hasta que mis ojos, ahora seguramente enrojecidos por el llanto, se cruzaron con sus orbes azules, quienes me devolvían una mirada llena de dolor, el dolor que sentía porque yo estaba sufriendo.

Me besó la frente mientras yo pensaba que hubiera sido mil veces mejor enamorarme de él, más fácil y menos complicado, menos doloroso, comprendí que él jamás me haría sufrir, que jamás me cambiaría por otra y nunca, nunca dejaría de amarme.

Con la voz ahogada por el llanto solo atiné a susurrarle:

-Blaise, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué a mí?, ¿Por qué a nosotros?- el nudo en mi garganta me impidió seguir hablando, aunque sabia bien que aunque pudiera no saldría ningún sonido mas de mi boca.

Necesitaba sacar todo este dolor, ya no podía soportarlo más.

Nunca fui fuerte, solamente tuve que aprender a construir una máscara que me resguardara del mundo exterior, ese mundo que nos condenó sin saber, sin comprender que nosotros también teníamos sentimientos, que nos juzgó solamente por tener una serpiente en nuestro uniforme, aunque no fuera nuestra culpa, aunque nosotros no lo decidiéramos asi, fuimos juzgados y condenados desde que un estúpido y viejo sombrero nos seleccionó para esta casa.

-Sshh, cálmate, ya no llores, dime por favor ¿que te sucede?-

Quise decirle, quise gritarle lo que me pasaba, pero no pude, no pude desahogarme de esa manera con él ni con nadie, pues era un secreto, mi secreto que compartía con Draco, no podía traicionarlo diciéndole a nadie que era lo que me pasaba, que era lo que me mantenía despierta durante la noche desde hacía días, que era lo que impedía a mi estómago recibir alimento, a mi cerebro concentrarse en clases y a todas horas, a mis oídos escuchar otra cosa que no fuera su voz.

No, no podía condenarnos a todos a esto, necesitaba desarraigar primero esa mala hierba que se cernía sobre nosotros, sobre nuestra recién encontrada paz.

No entiendo aún, ¿Porque ahora?

Ahora que podíamos por fin ser libres y vivir sin seguir las reglas de los demás, ahora que podíamos ser tal cual somos, sin miedo a que los demás nos juzgasen y encontrasen inadecuados, ahora que podíamos hacer que cambiara el hecho de que ser una serpiente era ser el enemigo.

No, no podía, asi que lo único que hice fue abrazarme mas fuerte a él y seguir sollozando hasta tratar de quedarme sin fuerzas, o hasta que el llanto en mi se secara y ya no quedara mas que llorar.

Escuché de pronto como una puerta se abrió y antes que me diese cuenta, bruscamente lo apartaron de mi lado, no entendía que pasaba, mi cerebro no procesaba la escena que mis ojos percibían.

No podía entender porque estaba en el suelo con el labio roto y manando sangre, mientras un enfurecido rubio lo miraba con desprecio desde arriba, lentamente me puse de pie, trate de llegar hacia él pero el rubio me sujetaba por los hombros, mientras me preguntaba cosas que no alcanzaba a comprender.

-¿Estás bien?, ¿te lastimó?, ¿te hizo algo?, contéstame Pansy, ¿Qué tienes?- me decía con los ojos oscurecidos por la rabia y algo más que nunca había visto en él.

-¡Suéltala Draco, le haces daño!- gritó Blaise

-¡Tu desgraciado!, ¿Qué le hiciste?-gritó el rubio enfurecido, me soltó y de improviso se abalanzó sobre él, con la plena intención de seguir golpeándolo, nunca antes había visto a Draco pelear como muggle, pero parecía que hasta en eso había cambiado porque no le importaba estar haciendo algo que lo comparaba con algo inferior a él.

Se tiraron al suelo uno sobre otro, no se daban cuartel, se golpeaban una y otra vez y a pesar de que estaban enlazados como dos auténticas serpientes peleando por su presa, no se soltaban ni aunque Draco empezaba sangrar por la ceja izquierda y Blaise por la nariz.

-¡No! Draco, Blaise, ¡basta por favor!, ¡ya suéltense!, ¡ya déjalo Draco!, ¡se van a matar!-

Pero ninguno de los dos me hacía el menor caso, seguían golpeándose con rabia, Blaise con odio porque sabía que mi dolor y mi llanto era por Draco, y éste, porque creía que Blaise me había lastimado de alguna manera y no soportaba verme llorar.

No supe que hacer para separarlos, mi mente estaba tan embotada por lo que estaba pasando que no atiné a reaccionar hasta pasados unos minutos donde ellos estaban ya cubiertos de sangre y llenos de golpes por todas partes, hasta que logré reaccionar y recordé que soy una bruja y que podía detenerlos, saqué torpemente mi varita de mi túnica y murmuré un hechizo.

-_Petrificus Totalus_-

Al instante los dos cayeron al suelo, duros como piedras, solamente sus ojos se movían y pude ver en ellos, azul y gris, cómo de la ira pasaron a la estupefacción y después, a la culpa por parte del primero y a la incomprensión por parte del segundo.

-¿No pueden comportarse como personas civilizadas? ¡Todo tienen que arreglarlo a golpes! Tú-señalé a Draco- ¡no tienes porque golpearlo porque no me estaba haciendo nada! Solamente me estaba consolando porque…porque…me siento mal, ¡es todo!

-Y tú-señalé a Blaise- ¡ya sabes como es, porque tienes que darle por su lado!, ¡maldita sea! ¿Por qué no pueden aprender a llevarse bien? O tan siquiera preguntar primero el porque de las cosas- les grité.

Sabía bien que me estaba comportando como histérica pero que podía hacer, la visión de las dos personas que más me importan en la vida tiradas sobre el suelo sucio, totalmente cubiertos de sangre y golpeados me producía una sensación de vacío que no podía soportar.

-Los voy a despetrificar, pero espero que se comporten como personas y no como animales, ¿entendieron?, vale, _finite encantatem_-

Blaise fue el primero en ponerse de pie, su estado era deprimente, totalmente sucio, despeinado y lleno de sangre, la propia mezclada con la de Draco, quien estaba en un estado similar, ambos sangrando copiosamente de nariz y boca, con los nudillos completamente desgarrados por los golpes y la ropa destrozada y mal puesta, no me quedó mas que conjurar varios recipientes con agua y retazos de tela limpios para que pudieran adecentarse aunque sea un poco.

-Límpiense lo más que puedan, si algún profesor los llega a ver así, no quiero ni pensar lo que nos pasará a los tres.- suspiré angustiada, mientras ellos se miraban con desprecio, como si quisieran matarse con la mirada, esos dos nunca cambiaran, eran simples machos defendiendo su territorio, o en este caso, peleando por lo que creían les pertenecía.

Aunque, esperen un momento, ¿Por qué Draco tenía que pelear con Blaise por mí? Nunca antes lo había hecho, acaso… ¿acaso estaba celoso?

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y traté de esconder la sonrisa de felicidad que se instaló en mi rostro, ¡Draco estaba celoso por mí!, quise brincar de felicidad, pero tenía que ser cautelosa, tal vez él si sentía algo por mí y era solo cuestión de tiempo para que se diera cuenta de que también me amaba, después de todo, me había dicho que me quería ¿no?

-Déjame verte- me acerqué a Blaise para ver el estado de su nariz, la tenía totalmente destrozada, antes de que pudiera decir algo, lo apunté con la varita y se la arreglé- _episkey_-

-¡Auch!, ten mas cuidado, eso duele, al menos debiste avisar-

-¡Cállate que no me tienes tan contenta!, y tú- señalé a Draco- ¡ven para acá para revisarte!- lo miré ceñuda y con las manos en las caderas, ambos saben que cuando Pansy Parkinson esta cabreada, no es bueno ponerse en su camino si no quieres terminar herido o muerto.

-¡Esta bien!, ya voy- se acercó a mi cautelosamente y repetí el hechizo con él, su estado no era tan lamentable como el de Blaise, seguramente porque al ser él quien inicio la pelea, tuvo algo de ventaja- ¡Auch!, ¡oye eso si que duele!-

-No me importa, si no fueran tan tontos y cabezotas, ¡malditos machos idiotas!, ¡apúrense! Si nos ve algún profesor estamos fritos, aunque si nos ve Snape creo que nos irá peor, no creo que este muy contento si tiene que restar puntos a su propia casa por nuestra causa…-

En el preciso momento que terminé de decir esto, ni bien el eco de mis palabras había desaparecido, de nuevo se abrió bruscamente la puerta.

Con un fuerte portazo nos anunciaba que alguien nos había encontrado, y es preciso decir que el mismísimo Severus Snape estaba parado bajo el marco de la puerta, mirándonos con horror y hastío, seguramente pensando que castigo podría imponernos que ameritara el hecho de tener que restar puntos a su propia casa.

-¿Pero que…? ¿Qué demonios paso aquí?-

La verdad que ver tan cabreado a nuestro jefe de casa es casi un honor, pues a pesar de todas las estupideces que se nos ocurrían y que habíamos hecho, hasta el momento nunca había estado tan enojado con nosotros, en especial con Draco, quien al ser su ahijado, tiene un poco más de la tolerancia habitual, sin embargo, esta vez no se salvaría, pues por lo que se veía, le iría peor que a nosotros dos.

-Yo… profesor Snape…padrino…nosotros…-balbuceó el rubio, tratando de arreglar la situación que se nos venía encima y de la cual parecía que esta vez no saldría bien librado.

Mientras la mirada de Severus Snape se oscurecía más si cabe por la ira que le produjo ver a su adorado ahijado cubierto de sangre y por cara un músculo casi deforme de tantos golpes, presentí que era hora de marcharme sigilosamente cual serpiente, asi que un poco aturdida por los acontecimientos me dispuse a moverme hacia la salida.

Empecé a moverme muy lentamente para que no notaran mi ausencia, pero claro, por algo Severus Snape era el jefe de Slytherin, por algo fue doble espía de Voldemort (ahora que esta muerto ya puedo decir su nombre sin que me tiemblen las piernas, claro, solo en mi mente) y de la Orden del Fénix, por algo fue el mejor mortífago de todos, aun mejor que mi tío Lucius, el pobre esta en Azkaban por cierto, purgando su condena por sus crímenes.

Si en mi cabeza se había formado la idea de que podría irme sin que Snape se diera cuenta, yo era una estúpida, pues en el preciso instante en que me moví, su mirada oscura me paralizó y su voz, ronca y aterciopelada, que arrastra las palabras incluso mejor que Draco y su padre, me detuvo de inmediato.

-Señorita Parkinson, ¿A dónde cree usted que va?-preguntó clavando en mi sus ojos oscuros- Me quiere explicar, ¿que es lo que esta pasando aquí?-

Un estremecimiento recorrió mi espalda, cuando Severus Snape quiere saber algo no para hasta conseguir su cometido, sentí como me miraba fijamente a los ojos, buscando mediante legeremancia la respuesta a todas sus preguntas, lo dejé hacer, después de todo, es más fácil asi, pues no quería dar explicaciones innecesarias y además, estaba segura que no se quedaría tranquilo hasta que lo supiera todo.

Como sea, lo sentí penetrar en mi mente y me desconecté durante un segundo, que viera lo que quisiera, no me importaba, el siempre había sido, mas que el jefe de mi casa y mi profesor, una de las pocas personas que sabía a ciencia cierta lo que siempre he sentido por el imbécil roedor albino que estaba situado a un costado mío.

-Pero que… interesante Señorita Parkinson, así que ese es el motivo de todo- murmuró por lo bajo pero aun podíamos escucharlo- bien, 10 puntos menos a cada uno de ustedes (señaló a Blaise y Draco) por esta escenita de exceso de testosterona, además que estarán castigados conmigo 2 sábados seguidos durante este mes, y si me contestan es peor-dijo antes que ambos idiotas empezaran a quejarse- y usted Señorita Parkinson- me miró fijamente- le aconsejo que piense bien las cosas, un paso en falso y puede perderlo todo-

Me impresionó de sobremanera cómo es posible que pueda saber exactamente que es lo que necesitaba hacer, solo con echar una mirada a mis recuerdos, él que toda su vida ha estado solo, aunque sé, que muy dentro de él, hay un amor tan grande y no correspondido, como el que yo siento por este estúpido rubio, quien me miraba con un solo ojo, pues el otro lo tenía completamente cerrado, mientras en su iris grisáceo brillaba la curiosidad y la sospecha.

* * *

Bueno, aprovechando el espacio... quiero dar publicidad a mis otros fics... "Las mujeres que perdí" y mi mas reciente publicación "La última Black", espero que les guste... como siempre se aceptan críticas y comentarios constructivos...

saludos a todos los que me leen, aunque no me dejen reviews, son bienvenidos...

Gracias.....


	8. POR MAS QUE QUISE

Bueno, aqui les traigo otro capitulo de esta historia, la verdad es que voy a ir actualizando como pueda, ya que no estan ustedes para saberlo ni yo para contarlo pero tengo algunos problemillas personales y en estos momentos me siento como la versión Sly de Nick Casi Decapitado(suspiro) así que como no tengo la cabeza en mi lugar correcto, tardaré un poco más de lo habitual... espero sepan comprenderme... se les agradece el leerme.

Aprovecho para mandar saludos a mis amigas **ILDM** (que andaba perdida en el Cyberspace, jeje) **Ninkiepotter**(a quien la Uni la trae de cabeza, paciencia amiga) y **Lena Hale Black **(un amor de persona) gracias a todas por los reviews, me levantan el ánimo.

Disclaimer: Nada en el universo Potteriano me pertenece, todo es de JK y Bla, Bla, Bla....

**Vivan los Sly**!!!!!!!!!

_Enjoy_!!!!!!!!!!!

**POR MAS QUE QUISE**

Si bien salí bien librada sin ningún castigo por parte Snape, debo decir que los días que siguieron a este no fueron muy buenos que digamos para mi, ya que a raíz de su castigo, Draco estaba cada vez más irritable, y que decir de Blaise que no se me despegaba ni para comer.

Parecía que se había cosido a mi costado porque cada vez que quería dar un giro a mi rutina, él aparecía para acompañarme asi fuera al lugar más insospechado, en este caso la biblioteca, pues si bien no soy un cerebrito como Theo o un libro con patas como la sangre sucia, me gusta mantener mis calificaciones lo mas altas posibles, pues eso me evitan negativas de mis padres cuando necesito que me cumplan alguno de mis caprichitos.

En fin, mientras pasaban los días para que llegara el sábado, mi cabeza no dejaba de girar en torno al hecho que Draco parecía estar celoso por mí.

No quería hacerme falsas ilusiones, pero al mostrarse totalmente enfurecido cuando nos encontró a mi y a Blaise en esas condiciones, aunado a que reaccionó de forma tan violenta, me daba a pensar que tal vez existían en él sentimientos aún no identificados hacia mi, lo cual me hacía extremadamente feliz y a la vez me tenía en un estado de embobamiento extremo, pues trataba única y exclusivamente de fijar toda mi atención en él para desmenuzar cada uno de sus gestos, miradas y palabras hacia mi para encontrar la clave que me llevara a acercarme definitivamente a él y desterrar a la sangre sucia de su mente para siempre.

Cabe mencionar el hecho que el rubio no me hacia las cosas tan fáciles, pues estaba bastante cabreado conmigo por el hecho de tener que desperdiciar dos días de su vida social por culpa de lo sucedido.

Aunque si bien no me apartaba de su lado, se dedicaba a contestar mediante monosílabos cada vez que le preguntaba algo, fuera lo que fuera, ya sea acerca de las clases, de la comida o lo más increíble, cuando le comentaba sobre algún partido de Quidditch, mas propiamente dicho sobre el Puddlemere United de quien era fanático empedernido, únicamente se encogía de hombros.

Eso era cuando yo lo abordaba, porque cuando creía que no lo veía, se quedaba observándome largamente, casi podría decir que sin pestañear, como si tratara también de entrar en mis pensamientos, aunque cuando volteaba a verlo, rápidamente disimulaba mirando a cualquier punto menos a mí.

Huelga decir que esto ya estaba llegando a niveles alarmantes, pues estaba a punto de enloquecer por culpa de este nuevo Draco, quien ya ni siquiera quería participar en las pláticas entre amigos que realizábamos casi a diario en nuestra sala común hasta bien entrada la noche.

Todos habían notado la tensión entre el rubio y yo, pero no decían nada, en parte porque esperaban que fuera solamente otra de nuestras peleas, que siempre acababan casi de inmediato pues a él y a mí no nos gustaba estar enojados, pues nuestra amistad era lo suficientemente grande como para dejar esas cosas como simples bobadas, y por otra parte, no podían hacer nada por nosotros mientras no nos decidiéramos a mencionar el tema, beneficio de ser Slytherin, mientras tu no pidas ayuda, los demás te dejan en paz.

Fue raro, pero en algún momento de la tarde, mientras esperábamos que llegara la hora de la cena, Draco se quedó ensimismado mirándome, decidí que era la ocasión perfecta para encararlo y de una buena vez mostrar mis cartas, estaba desesperada porque por más que hacía para atraerlo hacia mi, el comía, respiraba y veía solo por los ojos de la rata de biblioteca, quien se daba el lujo de traerlo tras de ella como perro, babeando por los pasillos durante clases, y durante la cena, no le despegaba la vista de encima, mientras le dirigía miradas coquetas disfrazadas de "amistosas".

He de decir que durante todos estos días no había podido comer nada a riesgo de morir ahogada en mi propio vómito por las arcadas que me producían estas escenas, tuve que salir varias veces casi corriendo, sin perder la elegancia y el estilo claro, porque las ganas de borrar definitivamente del mapa a esa buscona eran más fuertes que yo.

La duda de porque me miraba de esa manera fue más fuerte que mi instinto de supervivencia, pues encararlo ahí, frente a todos, era prácticamente un suicidio si el príncipe de Slytherin no estaba de humor, así que aspiré fuertemente y confiando que mi voz no sonara demasiado insegura, le pregunte a bocajarro:

-Se puede saber ¿Qué estás mirando?-le dije tratando de sonreír.

Apenas había terminado de pronunciar la última sílaba cuando se puso de pie bruscamente, me tomo por la muñeca y literalmente me arrastró hacia mi habitación, por una parte me sentí segura pues si quería tener sexo conmigo me hubiera llevado a la suya, pero por otra parte, si realmente estaba tan enfadado y pensaba castigarme…

¡Merlín!, mi corazón empezó a latir como loco, trataba de disimular el miedo que sentía en esos momentos, mis piernas amenazaban con fallarme y el camino hasta mi puerta se me hacía eterno, voltee hacia atrás para ver a mis amigos, ninguno me seguía, se habían quedado como petrificados en sus lugares, sin siquiera atreverse a moverse o a decir nada, mis ojos se cruzaron automáticamente con los de Blaise, quienes me prometieron intervenir si la cosa se ponía muy fea.

Entramos a mi habitación y me dejó caer suavemente sobre la cama, no es necesario decir que le agradecí ese gesto, pues sentía ya prácticamente cómo el temblor de mis piernas se había extendido por todo mi cuerpo y no podía dejar de temblar.

Se sentó a un costado mío, sus brazos sobre sus rodillas, su rostro cubierto por sus manos, durante un tiempo el sonido de nuestras respiraciones fue lo único que se escuchó, cuando de repente, levantó su rostro y me miró fijamente, buscando algo en mi rostro, algo que no encontró, pero cuando llegó a mis ojos y reconoció el miedo en ellos, bufó exasperado.

-No voy a hacerte daño, ¿vale?, ¿Quién crees que soy?, ¿un golpeador?, me decepcionas Pansy, pensé que me conocías- me dijo, mientras pasaba sus manos por entre su cabello rubio con desesperación.

-Yo también pensé lo mismo Draco, pero ya veo que no es así-murmuré cabreada, me dí cuenta que si me había escuchado cuando ví sus ojos grises desorbitados.

¡Salazar bendito! ¿Es que no puedo mantener mi boca cerrada?, casi veo como quiere comerme viva y le hecho más leña al fuego.-lo…siento, yo no…-

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?, ¿Dónde quedó mi amiga?, ¿que le hiciste?-

Me dolió el pecho, ¿porque tenía que seguir atormentándome?, después de todo no era yo quien estaba traicionando todo lo que siempre conocimos, no era yo quien le daba la espalda a todos sus amigos por seguir a alguien que no valía la pena, ni siquiera el suelo que sus carísimos zapatos italianos pisaban, me sacaba de quicio que ahora fuera yo la que estaba traicionándolo, me decidí ahora si a decirle unas cuantas verdades, ya no aguanté el que nos ignorase a todos, ya no más.

-¿Qué hice?, ¿me preguntas que hice?, como te atreves…- respiré profundo, no me podía quebrar ahora, tenía que aguantar- no soy yo quien esta cambiando, eres tu, tu que no te das cuenta que por seguirla a ella nos estas haciendo a un lado, ya no te importa que es lo que pasa con nosotros, ya no te interesas por ninguno, y no hablo solo de mi, que pensé ser tu mejor amiga, hablo por todos, nos estas dejando a un lado por una… persona que te trata como si fueras su elfo doméstico…-

-Cállate, no tienes ningún derecho…- se puso de pie cabreadísimo.

-No Draco, el que no tiene ningún derecho eres tú, no tienes ningún derecho a dejarnos a un lado, a pasar de nosotros, a ignorarnos, es cierto que no somos el centro de tu universo, pero nosotros hemos estado contigo en las buenas y las malas, te hemos defendido, hemos confiado en ti, te hemos querido, yo… no tienes derecho a dejarnos así, ¿es que no te das cuenta como te manipula?, ¿Cómo se burla de ti, de tu amor?, sigue con el Weasley y a ti te trae detrás de ella como un perro, ¿porque no puedes ver lo que tienes enfrente?, si pudieras ver lo que estas dejando ir, tal vez…-

-¿Lo que tengo en frente?, ¿a que te…? ¡Merlín, Pansy!, ¿no me digas que tu…? ¡Vaya! esto si que no me lo esperaba, pensé que ese enamoramiento tuyo por mí ya había pasado, a eso te refieres ¿no?- suspiró.

-Lo siento mucho pero debo hablarte con la verdad, yo nunca podré quererte como tu te mereces que te quieran, si, te quiero, pero solamente como una amiga, como mi mejor amiga, y si, la pasamos bien durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos pero eso no iba a durar, somos como hermanos y me duele mucho que no estés feliz por mí, sé que Mione aun no siente nada por mí, pero también sé que con tiempo lograré que me ame, si sigo así, no pasará mucho tiempo para que esté conmigo y entonces podré ser plenamente feliz, vamos Pansy, te necesito, eres mi mejor amiga, no me puedes hacer esto-

Vaya, si alguien dijo alguna vez que Draco Malfoy era cruel, siempre pensé que exageraba, pues mientras hablaba, cada una de sus palabras se clavaban en mi mente y en mi corazón como puñales.

Prácticamente me estaba matando con lo que me decía, pues si alguna vez albergué en mi corazón alguna esperanza de conseguir su amor, con esta declaración en la que en pocas palabras yo resultaba insuficiente para él, me demostraba lo poco que le importaba como mujer.

Sentí unas ganas irreprimibles de llorar, de desahogarme, pero no, no podía hacerlo frente a él, tenía que conservar mi dignidad, tenía que…

-Pansy, vamos no llores, sabes que te quiero mucho y eres muy importante para mi, como si no casi mato a Blaise cuando pensé que te había hecho daño, no sabes lo que sentí cuando…-

¿Llorando?, ¿yo estaba llorando?, ¡Salazar bendito!, ahora si caí en el peldaño más bajo de lo patético, ¿quién lo diría?

Traté de limpiar las lágrimas que en esos momentos inundaban mis ojos, pero por más que las secaba, una a una iban cayendo como la lluvia en un día de tormenta, sentía como mi pecho se abría y lo único que quería era gritar, gritar y destrozar todo a mi paso, quería descargar esta furia y este dolor que me ahogaba.

Me sentía como una completa estúpida por haber permitido a mi corazón ilusionarse con él, traté de encantar a la serpiente y esta me mostró sus seductores colmillos y me dejé morder, ahora estaba agonizando con el corazón repleto de veneno, ya no tenía caso tratar de sacarlo, pues estaba metido hasta lo más hondo y no podía hacer nada.

-Draco, ¿podrías…-tragué saliva- podrías por favor dejarme sola?-

-Pero Pansy, no es conveniente que…-

-Estaré bien, solamente necesito pensar y reorganizar mis ideas, ¿te parece si los veo en la cena?-dije lentamente.

Traté una vez mas de sonreír, mientras veía avanzar hacia mi a la serpiente decidida a hincarme sus dientes por última vez, mi corazón ralentizó sus latidos, como anunciando que en cualquier momento dejaría de funcionar, besó mi frente y después de una última mirada, salió por la puerta dejando tras de si el cadáver maloliente en el que me iba a convertir, despojo de lo que una vez fue una hermosa mujer plena y feliz.

Lancé varios hechizos para sellar e insonorizar mi puerta, no quería que nadie más me viera en ese estado, necesitaba estar completamente sola para dejar salir toda la podredumbre y corrupción que se centraron en mi persona, y asi intentar enterrar el pasado y seguir adelante.

Lentamente, empecé a desnudarme, mientras notaba cómo mi alma se inundaba de odio y rencor, caminé descalza hacia el baño, sintiendo bajo mis pies la loza fría de la mazmorra, que me recordaba quien era yo y porque estaba ahí, estaba completamente en shock, si en ese momento el castillo se hubiera derrumbado conmigo dentro no me hubiera importado.

Ni siquiera cuando reconocí las voces de mis amigos llamándome desde afuera fui capaz de sentir nada, solamente un vacío que se extendió por mis extremidades y empezó a congelarme el alma, dejándome como suspendida, mi mente no dejaba de repetir una y otra vez sus palabras, mientras que la daga de su desprecio se clavaba mas y mas dentro de mi hasta la empuñadura.

Antes de entrar al baño, escuche a mis amigos golpear la puerta, una serie de hechizos que solamente la hicieron temblar un poco y después, mientras echaba la cortina y me sumergía completamente en la tina, el grito desesperado de Blaise pidiéndome que no hiciera una tontería…

* * *

Días después, eran cuatro personas las que me seguían como sombras a cualquier lugar a donde tuviera que ir, parecía una cría que no pudiera quedarse sola en casa.

Por los pasillos la gente me miraba y murmuraba a mi paso, alguien (creo saber quien fue, aunque ese asunto fue solucionado un par de días después) había corrido el rumor de que había intentado terminar con mi patética vida, así que mientras avanzaba sin mirar a nadie, como siempre con la frente bien alta, como la Slytherin que siempre había y seguía siendo, las miradas recaían sobre mí, algunas cargadas de compasión que no quería ni pedía, otras llenas de malicia, alegrándose de la estupidez que según ellos estuve a punto de cometer y otros, viéndolo como el justo castigo a todas nuestras culpas.

Sobra decir que aún guardé una ínfima esperanza de ganarme el amor de Draco, tenía que intentarlo aunque fuera por última vez, este pensamiento fue el que me mantuvo cuerda durante ese tiempo de total oscuridad en mí, en donde pensé que me perdería para siempre y fue el que me salvó de perecer en el olvido.

En todo caso, si logré pasar los EXTASIS fue por puro milagro, y claro, además que Theo y Blaise estuvieron como locos días antes tratando de que asimilara y memorizara todas y cada una de las posibles preguntas que aparecerían en el examen, el primero, diciéndome que si hubiera puesto más atención en clases no necesitaría estudiar, y el segundo, apurándome para que no dejara de estudiar los puntos mas importantes pues, en caso contrario, reprobaría mis EXTASIS y tendría que repetir el año, que para este momento, era lo último que me importaba, pues veía con horror como se me iba de las manos la posibilidad de recuperar a Draco.

* * *

Bien, hasta aqui llegamos el día de hoy, espero os guste este capitulo...

saludos y gracias mil a Blanca20... que me escribe en mi otro fic... y sé que le gustan mucho... se agradece con el alma...

a todos los que me leen, gracias infinitas!!!!!

Gracias...


	9. CONTANDO LA VERDAD ¿PUDO SER PEOR?

Bien amigas, por aqui les traigo otro cap de esta historia, espero no me maten pero la proxima semana me sera muy dificil actualizar, por lo que les adelanto un poquitin mas... espero les guste...

Saludos a mis amigas **ILDM**, **Ninkiepotter **y **Lena Hale Black**... las quiero!!!

Disclaimer: nada en el universo Potteriano me pertenece, todo es de JK, bla, bla, bla...

**Vivan los Sly**!!!!!

_Enjoy_!!!!

**CONTANDO LA VERDAD ¿PUDO SER PEOR?**

Cada vez lo veía más y más lejos de mi, y más cerca de esa, que aunque andaba de novia con la comadreja mayor, se daba el lujo de traerlo como loco detrás de ella, con el estúpido cuento de que podían ser amigos.

¡Ja!, ¡amigos mis polainas!, seguramente tantos años de humillaciones y maltratos se iban a olvidar como por arte de "magia" de un plumazo, si, seguramente, ya quería ver yo cuando la estúpida esa les dijera a sus amiguitos San Potter y las 2 comadrejas Weasley que ella y Draco Malfoy eran "amigos", si, iban a reaccionar tan bien como reaccionamos nosotros.

Las cosas sucedieron más o menos así:

Faltaban 2 semanas para la graduación que nos llevaría a ser finalmente ex alumnos de Hogwarts, todos estábamos nerviosos porque apenas unos días atrás habían pasado los exámenes de los EXTASIS, debo decir que no sé que hubiera hecho sin mis amigos, sobre todo Theo y Blaise, como sea, estaba segura que había pasado los exámenes, si bien no con un extraordinario, tal vez si con un aceptable, que a mí, a estas alturas, era lo mejor que me podía pasar.

Bueno, bien, bien lo que se dice bien, no reaccionaron los demás, pero que podía hacer yo ante semejante escena, solo podía estar de su lado, aunque por dentro me estuviera muriendo por salir corriendo de ahí y no regresar jamás, tuve que apoyarlo.

No fue tan difícil con Millicent y Daphne que a falta de poder gritarle al príncipe de Slytherin, nos miraron de hito en hito, seguramente esperando una reacción histérica de mi parte, pero al no encontrarla, únicamente asintieron y le dieron el beneficio de la duda.

Por otra parte, a Theo y a Blaise, sobre todo a éste último, yo no lo engañaría ni volviendo a nacer, no en vano me conocía mejor que mi propia madre, aún mejor que el mismísimo Draco, quien se las daba de conocerme como la palma de su mano, ambos solamente me miraron y se encogieron de hombros, seguramente esperando el momento oportuno para hacer las preguntas que yo sabía pugnaban por salir de sus bocas en ese instante.

Me retiré a mi habitación, seguida de cerca por todos ellos, exceptuando a Draco, el cual no se creyó mucho la reacción que tuvieron nuestros amigos, asi que, prudente como nunca había sido, se retiro de nuestra sala común, seguramente a vagar por los pasillos con la idea de encontrarse a la sangre sucia esa.

Mientras tanto, yo sentía cómo el mundo lentamente se me caía en pedazos, ya no me quedaba ninguna duda, ahora si había perdido a Draco para siempre. Me sentía totalmente humillada, derrotada por un ser inferior, pero no podía hacer nada ya, cuando a ese rubio idiota se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja, no descansa hasta conseguirlo, aunque tenga que salir herido y raspado en el camino.

Llegamos a mi cuarto y todos entraron tras de mi en tropel, las chicas dejándose caer en la cama, los varones sentados en el suelo, los cuatro a mi alrededor, mirándome expectantes, esperando una explicación que no sabía si estaba en posibilidades de dar, mas que nada porque no sabía que decir sin que sonara herida.

Decir que estaba iracunda era poco, pues sentía como a momentos disminuía la tristeza para dar paso a una ira incontenible que amenazaba con arrasar todo a su paso, como la marea cuando arrasa lo más débil que encuentra, como un oleaje que trae a veces dolor y otras veces ira y mucha rabia. El primero en hablar fue Theo, quien sin preámbulos me preguntó a bocajarro:

-¿Y bien?, nos vas a decir ya que pasa, ¿o tenemos que esperar a que el infierno se congele para saberlo?-

Llené lentamente mis pulmones de aire, traté de tranquilizarme para evitar que mi voz se quebrara, sabía que tenía que darles una explicación pero no sabía aún como empezar, finalmente, después de un tiempo que se me hizo bastante corto, simplemente agregué a lo ya dicho por Draco:

-¿Que quieren que les diga?, se enamoró asi sin mas, no hay nada mas que decir-

Se quedaron mirándome sorprendidos por mi reacción y por mis palabras, llegué a creer que estaban a punto de un colapso porque se miraban entre ellos sin saber que decir, ni siquiera Blaise que es el más elocuente de todos atinaba a decir nada en esos momentos.

-Yo… francamente ya no quiero hablar más del tema, después de todo Draco ya dijo todo lo que tenía que decir y lo que yo agregue esta de más.-

-No te entiendo Pansy- me dijo Daphne aún con la sorpresa en su rostro- ¿no se supone que tu lo amas? ¿no se supone que ustedes son la pareja perfecta y que iban a terminar juntos?-

La ira y el dolor se mezclaron en mi y exploté definitivamente, ya no me importó lo que pensaran de mí, quise que supieran lo que sentía, quise que vieran en lo que me estaba convirtiendo, que sufrieran en mi infierno como yo estaba sufriendo, que les doliera como me dolía a mi, ya no podía más, asi que con un nudo en la garganta les solté todo:

-¿Y que quieres que diga?, ¿que me siento humillada como nunca antes? Me tiró como un trapo viejo, sin siquiera preguntarse si yo sentía algo por él, no le importaron mis sentimientos, no le importa nada, lo acabas de escuchar por ti misma, ¿crees que le importa lo que le pase?, ni siquiera le importa lo que pensamos nosotros de él, solamente lo que piense esa… esa maldita, ¿quieres que te diga como me siento?, ¿Qué es lo que pienso? Todo este tiempo he estado viviendo en un infierno preguntándome una y otra vez, ¿Que puede tener esa sangre sucia que no tenga yo?, como es posible…- mi voz se quebró pero no me detuve.

-No, en que mundo bizarro y podrido ella es mejor que yo, como... ¿cómo es posible que el este enamorado de ella? Se supone si que teníamos que estar juntos, ¿Qué les voy a decir a mis padres cuando sepan que me cambió por otra? y no solamente eso, me cambio por una asquerosa sangre sucia, mil veces inferior a mi, ¿Qué explicación voy darles cuando sepan que después de que le di todo de mi, hasta lo mas preciado que tenía, el simplemente me botó?, ¿quieres de verdad saber como me siento?-

Necesitaba aspirar un poco de oxígeno, pero no podía parar, no quería parar, necesitaba sacar todo el veneno que tenía concentrado en mi alma si no me iba a ahogar, no me importaba ya a quien tuviera que lastimar con mis palabras, solamente quería desahogarme de todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo y que nadie podía comprender

-Me duele, me duele mucho, siento como sangro por dentro en una herida que no se puede cerrar, no entiendo en que momento, de que forma lo perdí, ¿Qué hice o que deje de hacer?, siento que cada instante que pasa me ahogo mas entre este mar de dolor y angustia, quiero cerrar los ojos para no ver cómo mis sueños se pierden y mis ilusiones de tanto tiempo son echadas por tierra, ya no aguanto, me estoy ahogando y por mas que quiero no puedo respirar, siento que me voy a morir de tanto dolor…-

No pude seguir hablando, el nudo que se formó en mi garganta me lo impedía y caí de rodillas en el suelo, sentía como mi pecho amenazaba con abrirse y el dolor que sentía era indescriptible, creí que me volvería loca, ni mil _cruciatus_ podrían dolerme tanto como la traición y el desamor de Draco.

Empecé a llorar de nuevo y fue ahí, cuando me vieron llorar desconsolada, sollozando y casi ahogándome por mi pena, cuando entendieron el verdadero significado de mis sentimientos por él, cuando se dieron cuenta que para mi no era sólo un capricho, la costumbre o una obsesión de niña mimada.

Sentí entonces sus brazos a mi alrededor y el calor que me proporcionaban me produjo paz y al mismo tiempo me dolió tanto, no quería en realidad que sufrieran por mi, pero al mismo tiempo, su dolor compañero del mío me reconfortaba porque me hacían sentir que no estaba tan sola.

-Pansy, por Merlín, realmente estás enamorada de él…-

Fue Millie quien habló, tal vez ella nunca creyó que alguien como yo pudiera albergar un sentimiento asi, entendí perfectamente su sorpresa, yo tampoco creí que pudiera amar a alguien nunca, hasta que me ví en peligro de perderlo me di cuenta de cuánto lo amaba y cuánto significaba para mí, sabía que él tal vez nunca me amó y nunca me amaría, pero yo tenía que intentarlo, tenía que hacerlo porque de lo contrario, la duda de lo que pudo o no ser me mataría definitivamente.

-Con todas mis fuerzas…- fue lo único que pude agregar, pues mis sollozos me impedían siquiera pronunciar más palabras.

Sentía como ellos se abrazaban mas fuerte a mí, y en un momento dado, vi como el dolor que sentía los traspasaba a ellos, y terminamos llorando los cinco, unidos todos por un mismo dolor, el dolor que ya invadía mi alma, un dolor de una herida que no sabía si algún día iba a poder sanar.

* * *

Bien, hasta aqui llegamos por hoy, saludos a todos los que me leen...

Gracias mil....


	10. SE NECESITA TIEMPO

Hola amigas!!!!! Aqui les traigo un nuevo cap... un poquito mas corto que los otros... pero para que vayan viendo como Draco va haciendo a un lado a nuestra protagonista y demás amigos... prometo que el siguiente cap me recuperaré... y con lemmon incluido ¿eh?.

Saludos a mis amigas **ILDM**, **Ninkiepotter** y **Lena Hale Black**... las tengo algo abandonadas pero ya saben que las quiero....

Disclaimer: nada en el universo Potteriano me pertenece, todo es de JK, ..... lo que sigue...

**Vivan los Sly**!!!!!!!!!!

_Enjoy_!!!!!!!!!!

**SE NECESITA TIEMPO…**

Los siguientes días se fueron convirtiendo en semanas, y éstas en meses, mientras el tiempo seguía su curso y yo trataba de sobreponerme al dolor que me producía verlo vivir exclusivamente para ella.

Mis amigos nunca me dejaron sola, trataban de sacarme del agujero oscuro en que se había convertido mi vida, pero por mi ya no se podía hacer nada, aún creía que Draco al fin iba a darse cuenta de que estaba actuando como un tonto, la gota que rebalsó el vaso fue que, en su cumpleaños, el los invitó a todos ellos, a Potter, a los Weasley que parecían una plaga, y a esa asquerosa…

Cuando los vimos llegar, sentí como mi sangre hervía en mis venas, traté de recomponerme e inmediatamente me dirigí al lado de mi madrina y mi tío Lucius.

Estaba segura que a el le daría un ataque, incluso ahora hubiera jurado que asi sería cuando vi como una vena palpitaba peligrosamente sobre su sien, sus ojos totalmente desorbitados, los puños apretados fuertemente, quizá en un intento de no abalanzarse sobre alguno de ellos o de evitar sacar su varita y cruciar a todos aquellos indeseables que estaban ahí reunidos.

Nunca he visto abrirse tanto los ojos de mi madrina Cissy como cuando Draco los presentó como sus amigos.

Nunca olvidaré la cara de la pelirroja y la comadreja cuando el amablemente les cedió su lugar en el templete donde se realizaría el baile de su cumpleaños.

Y nunca, nunca olvidaré la mirada de triunfo que me dirigió la sangre sucia cuando, en un acto totalmente irrespetuoso, Draco la sentó junto a el en la mesa de honor, mientras a mi me relegaba a estar en una mesa segundona.

Decir que ahora si estuve a punto de matarlo sería poco, pues sentía como la sangre empezaba a hervirme en las venas y en un momento dado, la visión empezó a nublárseme, debido tal vez a la inmensa ira que me invadía, estaba segura que en cualquier momento empezaría a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra.

Blaise, como era de esperarse, en cuanto vio cómo Draco me había hecho a un lado, rápidamente se posicionó junto a mí y evito por un poco que me convirtiera en la nueva inquilina de Azkaban.

La verdad que el espectáculo era vomitivo, no comprendía como el zanahorio Weasley estaba tan contento degustando y compartiendo con quien hasta hacía no mucho había sido su acérrimo enemigo, pero se muy bien que el no tenía un agudo sentido de la percepción, pues si lo hubiera tenido, justo en esos momentos estaría largándose con viento fresco y separando a su adorada noviecita del imbécil rubio con cara de perro idiota que la seguía a todas partes.

El día pasó aterradoramente lento, mientras hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos por no abalanzarme sobre ella y dejarla calva con mis propias manos, mientras luchaba contra mi necesidad de borrarle a Draco la sonrisa de idiota que ponía cada vez que la veía, como si fuera el mas bello de los paisajes.

Sentía constantemente los ojos de mi tío Lucius clavados con insistencia en mi, seguramente trataba de decirme con la mirada que hiciera algo, pero yo había decidido firmemente no meterme ya en los asuntos de su hijo, él me había dejado muy en claro que yo era insuficiente para el y no quería volver a sufrir de nuevo por alguna cosa que tuviera que decirme.

Cuando la fiesta llegó a su fin, no pude menos que sentirme aliviada, pues había sido en realidad una proeza por mi parte el haber mantenido intacta mi máscara de frialdad, aquélla que hace tantos años aprendí a llevar, la cual a cada momento sentía resquebrajarse, necesité de todo mi auto control para largarme de ahí como llegué, envuelta en una aire de elegante y aristocrática calma y aparentando un humor excelente.

Ni siquiera me despedí de ninguno de los demás invitados, necesitaba estar sola para seguir rumiando mi coraje y volver a construir la coraza que mantenía protegida la herida que tenia en el pecho, la cual sentía como si fuera un enorme dique que trataba de contener una presa de dolor y sufrimiento.

Entendí entonces que necesitaría mucho, mucho tiempo para reponerme de este sufrimiento, para sanar mis heridas y para tratar de continuar viviendo, seguía amando a Draco, como nunca iba a amar a nadie, pero cada nuevo desplante, cada nuevo desaire que me hacía se clavaba en mi corazón como una espina envenenada, ya ni siquiera me sentía yo.

Decidí entonces que era momento de levantarme, de tratar de unir los pedazos de mi vida que no lograban encajar, como un enorme puzzle incompleto, decidí dejar que el tiempo siguiera su curso y esperar que él recapacitara, y si desgraciadamente no lo hacía, pues bueno, ya vería después cómo haría para sobrevivir.

* * *

Bueno amigas... nos vemos la proxima semana si Dios quiere... felices vacaciones de Puente Largo... para las que son de México como yo...

Las que no... son días de asueto por los días festivos que se atraviesan... que son como 5 días... y luego dicen que porque la educación en nuestro país no avanza...

Gracias por leer...


	11. JUGANDO CON FUEGO

Hola!!! aqui les traigo otro cap... un poco mas intenso... y con lemmon!!!!! espero os guste... a mi me encantó escribirlo... aunque despues debo admitir que tuve que darme una ducha muuuuuy fría... ya verán porque...

Aviso: a las personas con problemas cardiacos... absténganse de leer... no digan luego que no les advertí...

Saludos a mis amigas **ILDM**, **Ninkiepotter** y **Lena Hale Black**... que no las he visto... bueno a **ILDM** si (ya te extrañaba hermanita!!!)... las quiero a todas!!!...

Disclaimer: nada en el universo Potteriano me pertenece... todo es de JK... y lo que sigue....

**Vivan los Sly**!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!

**JUGANDO CON FUEGO**

Me dirigí directamente hacia mi casa, no tenía caso ir a ningún lado, pues cada vez que salía a la calle, la gente me miraba y se apartaba de mi paso como si fuera una persona indeseable, sabía sí, que esa imagen no se borraría ni aunque hubiera resultado inocente de todos los cargos, ni aunque me hubiera salvado de ir a Azkaban, ni aún que hubieran pasado cientos de años, la marca en mi brazo derecho me hacía una persona odiada.

Era cierto que ese odio era con justa razón, pero también era cierto que yo no elegí ese destino que me tocó vivir, solamente fui un daño colateral que surgió por los deseos homicidas de un loco mestizo que quiso acabar con lo que más odiaba y temía, un loco que, traumatizado por la falta de amor y el abandono de las personas que se suponía debían quererlo, quiso vengarse en todos ellos, utilizando las vidas y el poder de tantos y tantos que fueron tan estúpidos para creer en sus palabras y en sus falsos ideales de pureza.

Asi que no tenía nada que hacer fuera de mi casa, solamente aburrirme y tratar de sobrevivir al día con día, pues el futuro que se mostraba a diario para mi era desolador, había pasado ya casi un año de mi graduación de Hogwarts y aún no podía encontrar un trabajo, no es que lo necesitara pero quería sentirme útil, había ido ya cientos de veces a lugares donde veía que había alguna vacante pero, ¿quién iba a ser tan tonto como para contratar a una exmortífaga?

Entonces decidí estudiar alguna carrera, como diseño de modas o relaciones internacionales, se me daba bien eso del trato con la gente, nunca he sido ni seré una persona tímida y creo que eso me ayudaría bastante, aunque en mi currículo nunca podría agregar que fui seguidora del que no-debe-ser-nombrado…

¡Vaya!, me seguía costando un poco decir su nombre en voz alta, a ver… Voldemort… Voldemort…

-¡Voldemort!-grité de pronto.

-¡Merlín bendito, por que gritas así!, ¿es que lo estas invocando?, ¿estás loca o que?-

Solté un grito de sorpresa, al parecer no había escuchado el sonido de una persona apareciéndose en mi departamento, porque ahí tenía a Blaise cómodamente instalado en mi sala con los pies sobre la mesita de centro.

-¡Me asustaste!, ¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que seguirías en la entretenida celebración de tu amigo Draco- dije sarcásticamente-baja los pies por favor.

Como respuesta, mi amigo solamente se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie, realmente era muy alto y musculoso, sus ojos azules me paralizaron, era un bello espécimen del género masculino, no se porque no me enamoré de el en todo caso, el siempre me había amado y estaba segura al cien por ciento que él jamás me lastimaría.

Se acercó lentamente a mí, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, sin dejar ni un momento de observarme, como hipnotizándome con la mirada para que no me moviera, de igual forma no podía hacerlo, era totalmente opuesto a Draco pero aún asi siempre me había gustado, todo en el gritaba una sensualidad innata que embriagaba mis sentidos.

Y cómo dejar de observarlo, si su cabello negro, siempre bien peinado, sus facciones perfectas, sus hipnóticos ojos azules, su boca sonrosada, curvada en una siempre sarcástica sonrisa, de esas que te aceleran el pulso con sólo mirarlas, su pecho amplio y fuerte, sus músculos firmes y torneados, los cuales se marcaban por debajo de la tela de su camisa italiana, su cintura estrecha y caderas afiladas, y un par de piernas deliciosamente moldeadas enfundadas en pantalones de tela italiana carísima, hacían de él la perfecta réplica de un dios heleno.

Sentía mi boca seca y me di cuenta de improviso que estaba jadeando, un calor delicioso recorría el interior de mis muslos y se agolpaba en mi bajo vientre, mi corazón golpeaba con furia contra mis costillas, su aroma a cuero y madera inundaba mis fosas nasales, haciéndome estremecer de ansiedad, llegó hasta mi y se quedó parado observándome con fijeza con su rostro a escasos centímetros de distancia.

-Si estas tan aburrida, podemos hacer algo para divertirnos-me dijo despacio.

En cuanto su aliento a hierbabuena me golpeó el rostro, sentí como mis rodillas amenazaban con dejar de sostenerme, su ojos no dejaban de ir de los míos a mis labios, esperando, acechando como serpiente, se acercó un poco más pidiendo permiso, y yo sin más, cerré los ojos y en cuanto sus labios tocaron los míos, me abandoné a las sensaciones que me producía el tacto de su lengua al tocar la mía.

No supe cómo pero de un momento a otro estaba contra la pared, sintiendo su cuerpo caliente y duro apretándose contra mí, frotándose contra mi cuerpo para excitarme, mientras mis manos viajaban por su pecho amplio tratando de encontrar los botones de su camisa, las suyas me acariciaban por encima de la ropa, intentando desesperadamente despojarme del estorboso vestido de fiesta que traía puesto.

Cuando logré abrirle la camisa y tocar su piel morena y suave, un estremecimiento me recorrió por entera, de sólo sentir sus músculos marcados bajo mis manos, un deseo irrefrenable por sentirlo se me presentó, dejé sus labios momentáneamente para empezar a recorrer su piel con los míos, mientras esparcía pequeños besos sobre su pecho, lo escuché dar un largo suspiro, música para mis oídos, lo cual erizó cada vello de mi cuerpo y aumentó la sensación de humedad entre mis piernas.

Empecé a lamer y mordisquear sus pezones oscuros, mientras escuchaba como salían de su garganta gemidos roncos por el deseo que ambos sentíamos en esos momentos, de improviso, terminó de despojarme del vestido, dejándome solamente en interiores, empezó a besarme de nuevo y después de ahí… él se hizo cargo de la situación.

Empezó a besar y lamer mi cuello, pasando por mi oreja, donde lamió y mordisqueó el lóbulo, mientras yo gemía sin control, derritiéndome frente a su tacto, siguió el camino bajando por mi cuello y cuando llegó a mi hombro, lo mordió despacio y después, lamió el lugar donde quedaba la herida.

Su boca maestra no se alejaba ni un momento de mi piel, pues bajaba hasta mis pechos, y tomando uno con la boca por encima de la tela del sujetador, empezó a morderlo y a succionarlo mientras con su mano estimulaba el otro. Las sensaciones que me producía eran tan placenteras, sentía que en cualquier momento moriría de puro placer, pero él tenía mejores ideas con respecto a mí.

Tomándome por la cintura me levantó e hizo que colocara mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, apoyada en todo momento mi espalda contra la pared, mientras con un brazo me sujetaba, con el otro no dejaba de tocar mis senos y mi trasero. Su mano descendió despacio por mi vientre hasta encontrar mi entrepierna, donde empezó a acariciarme sobre la tela ya humedecida por mis fluidos, excitándome aún más si cabe.

Hizo a un lado mis bragas e introdujo un dedo en mi sexo húmedo para comprobar mi excitación, yo solamente atinaba a gemir y a estremecerme contra sus brazos, moviéndome contra su mano tratando de profundizar el contacto, de encontrar mi liberación, él entendió lo que quería porque introdujo otro dedo más y empezó a introducirlos en mí cada vez mas rápido, mientras sus labios lamían y mordían mis pezones, erectos y duros por el estímulo.

A cada momento sentía como un espasmo empezaba a recorrerme por entera, sabía lo que venía y le pedí a gritos que siguiera con lo que me estaba haciendo.

-Aaah!, más, más, Blaise, ¡por Merlín no te detengas!-

El moreno se detuvo de improviso, bajándome hasta tocar el suelo con mis pies, sentía como las piernas no dejaban de temblarme y me sostuve más fuerte de la pared, entre la nube de deseo que empañaba mis ojos, vi claramente cómo desabrochaba su cinturón y lo aventaba hacia ningún lado en particular, bajándose desesperadamente los pantalones y los calzoncillos de un jalón.

Cuando bajó sus calzoncillos su miembro totalmente erguido saltó furiosamente frente a mí, deleitándome con su imagen de dios heleno totalmente desnudo, sentí un deseo irresistible de lanzarme sobre él y lamer cada centímetro de su piel morena.

Mientras me miraba con el deseo y la lujuria brillando en sus ojos, empezamos a caminar hacia mi habitación, yo de espaldas y el frente a mí, como una pantera a punto de devorar a su presa, la sonrisa bailando en sus labios enrojecidos por mis besos.

De improviso choqué contra la orilla de la cama y me dejé caer sentada en ella, mientras él, totalmente desnudo, quedaba de pie frente a mi, su miembro hinchado y caliente a la altura de mi rostro, se me antojo un enorme chocolate, y como tal, tenía que probarlo.

Lo tomé entre mis manos, lentamente lo introduje en mi boca mientras veía cómo sus ojos se desorbitaban por la excitación que le produjo verme, empecé a lamerlo y chuparlo, mientras él cerraba los ojos y dejaba escapar roncos gemidos de su boca.

Mientras mi boca chupaba y mordía la punta, mis manos acariciaban sus testículos, masajeándolos para incrementar la sensación, ya para este momento lo sentía temblar en mis manos, cada nueva acometida de mi boca contra su pene lo hacía estremecer y sonreí traviesa, pues eso era precisamente lo que yo estaba sintiendo anteriormente, ahora era su turno de suplicar por más.

-¡Aah, Pansy… no te detengas por Merlín!- me dijo con la voz enronquecida.

Llegó el momento en que no pudo más, pues tomándome con fuerza me aventó contra la cama, abrió mis piernas haciendo a un lado mis bragas y con un rugido furioso, introdujo lentamente su lengua caliente en mi sexo, haciéndome ahora si enloquecer de placer.

Mientras su lengua jugaba mordiendo y chupando mi clítoris, introdujo un dedo en mi vagina y empezó a moverlo de adentro hacia fuera, debo decir que en ese momento no recordaba ya ni mi nombre ni lo que fuera que estábamos hablando anteriormente. Sus dedos traviesos jugaban dentro de mí, mientras sentía de repente estremecerme toda por los deliciosos espasmos que sentía al llegar mi orgasmo.

Con un grito llegué al orgasmo, gritando su nombre como a él le gustaba y entonces, antes de que los últimos espasmos desaparecieran, rompió de un jalón mis bragas y se introdujo en mí de golpe, llenando el espacio vacío que había en mi interior, el cual pedía en esos momentos a gritos desesperados ser colmado.

Empezó entonces a moverse, primero lentamente y después, conforme la necesidad de culminar se hacía mas apremiante, sus embestidas fueron subiendo hasta que el ritmo se volvió frenético, para ese entonces, estaba totalmente perdida entre el mar de sensaciones que ese moreno de ébano producía en mi.

Aún asi, puedo afirmar que el contraste entre mi piel pálida y su piel morena me excitaba aún mas si cabe, y no quiero ni decir lo que sentía cada vez que alcanzaba a vislumbrar como su miembro desaparecía en mi interior, los colores mezclados, oscuro contra blanco.

Cuando sentí que llegaba al orgasmo por segunda vez, abrí los ojos para encontrarme con el espectáculo más erótico del mundo:

Su piel morena totalmente cubierta de sudor, su cabello despeinado, húmedo y revuelto, sus músculos totalmente tensos, la sonrisa ladeada instalada eternamente en sus labios, rojos y húmedos por mis besos, y sus ojos azules, oscurecidos por la pasión, mirándome como si fuera el tesoro más preciado del mundo.

Ante semejante imagen, el nivel de excitación en mi creció como la espuma, y mientras sentía cómo mi corazón latía furiosamente en mi pecho por el esfuerzo, sentí como llegábamos al orgasmo al unísono, gritando nuestros nombres al oído del otro mientras nos dejábamos ir juntos al infinito, sintiendo en esos instantes como el vacío en mi interior se llenaba con su simiente.

* * *

Bien, espero que les guste... como dije anteriormente, a mi si que me gusto... jejeje... espero y me hayan perdonado por mi horroroso retraso... pero creo que no podré seguir actualizando muy seguido... aunque prometo solemnemente que tratare de hacerlo...

gracias a todas las personas que me leen...


	12. CUESTA VER LA REALIDAD

Hola de nuevo!, si yo de nuevo molestando... aqui traigo otro cap de este fic que me esta costando sangre y lágrimas (en sentido figurado), este es un vistazo comparativo entre la relación que tuvo Pansy con Draco y con Blaise... para que se den una idea...

Saludos a mis amigas **ILDM**, **Ninkiepotter**, **Lena Hale Black** y **Mary Yanza**, quienes me leen con gusto... besos...

Disclaimer: Nada del universo Potteriano me pertenece, todo es de JK... y lo que sigue... aunque algunos personajes son de mi cabecita loca...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**CUESTA VER LA REALIDAD**

Me sentí un poco culpable después de esto, pero deseche el sentimiento de inmediato, pues aunque yo amaba a Draco con toda mi alma, eso no me impedía tener deseos como cualquier mujer de mi edad, y que mejor que con Blaise, quien era el arquetipo del dios del sexo, no había punto de comparación entre ellos, eran diametralmente opuestos pero cada uno tenía ese algo que me volvía loca, cada uno sabía encontrar el modo de volverme loca de placer.

Las cosas entre Blaise y yo siempre fueron claras desde el principio, el sabía perfectamente que yo amaba al rubio y que mi corazón siempre le pertenecería, conocía mi verdad y aunque yo sabía que me amaba más que a nada en el mundo, era muy práctico en esos aspectos, si no podía tener mi corazón, tener mi cuerpo y mi mente durante el tiempo que estábamos juntos le era suficiente.

Recuerdo perfectamente que cuando Draco andaba en plan conquistador con las idiotas que caían como moscas sobre su cama, Blaise y yo nos acompañábamos y nos dedicábamos a jugar entre las sábanas… Aunque si he de ser sincera, no eran precisamente juegos los que hacíamos cuando nadie nos veía.

Aprovechábamos entre clases o cualquier momento que tuviéramos libre para estar juntos, a su lado siempre me sentí querida, protegida, necesitada, contrario a lo que era cuando estaba con Draco.

Pues si bien el rubio me satisfacía de una forma inhumana, haciéndome quedar prácticamente afónica de tanto gritar por el placer que me proporcionaba, después de tener relaciones nunca me abrazaba, ni dejaba que me quedara en su cama a dormir, con el pretexto de que podían descubrirnos.

Aún sigo sin comprender cómo no me enamoré de Blaise, el me hacía sentir como una verdadera reina, me trataba con deferencia sobre las demás, para él yo siempre fui y seguía siendo lo más importante, la prioridad sobre cualquiera, inclusive sobre las estúpidas que creían que él llegaría a sentir algo por ellas, pobres…

Asi pues, mis años en Hogwarts desde que llegué a la edad de poder tener actividad sexual, la cual debo decir que fue descubierta junto a un rubio algo nervioso, que sólo había escuchado hablar de sexo, pero nunca lo había practicado con anterioridad, sobre todo porque la auto-exploración (entiéndase masturbarse) no es considerada propiamente dicha como tener relaciones, y al que prácticamente yo tuve que hacerle el amor.

Sinceramente no fue una experiencia muy satisfactoria, ya que él terminó antes que yo, pero su ego era enorme y él, al darse cuenta que no había quedado satisfecha, no cejó en su empeño hasta que estuvo totalmente seguro de su desempeño, entiéndase que yo gemía y gritaba como loca, muestra fehaciente que lo que me hacía me encantaba de sobremanera.

Descubrí pues por primera, aunque no única vez, que el sexo podía ser muy placentero, y si bien no ha sido el único con el que he tenido relaciones, Blaise es uno de ellos, la conexión que sentí siempre al estar con él fue única, con una caricia, con un simple beso me hacía llegar al cielo, por eso mismo me enamoré de él.

Ahora pienso que más me valía no haberlo hecho, pero ya no se puede hacer nada.

Mientras el sueño llegaba y empezaba a abandonarme entre sus brazos con un bostezo, volteé a mi costado para ver por última vez al moreno dormido cuyo cuerpo me ofrecía su calor y protección, me arrebujé entonces contra su pecho como un gato y con un suspiro, me dejé caer en la inconciencia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Desperté la mañana siguiente con la sensación de sentirme observada, abrí lentamente los ojos y me encontré una brillante mirada azul y una sonrisa radiante, su aspecto adormilado le hacía ver totalmente adorable, le sonreí de vuelta mientras me estiraba y trataba de desperezarme.

-Buenos días dormilona- me dijo, para instantes después, acercarse a mi y darme un beso breve en los labios.

-Buenos días…- murmuré de vuelta, confundida.

Me había olvidado completamente que él se había quedado a dormir, no es que nunca lo hubiera hecho, de hecho le encantaba, pero yo no quería confundirnos a ambos dándole pie a pensar que quería una relación más allá de la amistad y los momentos placenteros que compartíamos.

-Blaise… esto… discúlpame por…-

-¿Me estas pidiendo perdón por lo que hicimos?… ¿o por el hecho de que nuevamente me dejaste quedarme en tu casa?, ¿o tal vez sea porque me dejas entrar en tu cama a pesar de no amarme?- me dijo cabreado, saltando de inmediato fuera de la cama.

-Blaise…-

-No Pansy, ¿crees que no sé todo lo que quieres decirme?, sé que te sientes culpable por mí, porque yo te amo y tú no puedes amarme porque estás enamorada de otro, lo sé, y tú sabes también que me pesa que tu corazón no sea mío, sabes muy bien que no me importa, que para mi los momentos que pasamos juntos valen todo el sufrimiento que me puedan causar en un futuro, de la misma forma que tu amas a Draco, así te amo yo a ti, si pudieras comprender lo que siento por ti…-

-Blaise, yo…-

-No me digas nada, todo lo que tengas que decirme lo sé de memoria, tal vez tengas razón y en un futuro pueda enamorarme de otra persona y olvidarme de ti, pero quisiera que tú también pensaras eso mismo sobre ti- me dijo mientras buscaba sus calzoncillos- que tu también decidieras dejar de amar a un imposible y te concentraras en lo que realmente puedes obtener, tu no eres una persona de rogarle a nadie, necesitas reaccionar…-

Lo había estado mirando embobada mientras hablaba, pues se paseaba totalmente desnudo por la habitación, sus músculos resaltando sobre su piel morena, suave y firme, realmente no podía dejar de maravillarme por los contornos exquisitos de su cuerpo, pero cuando dijo esto último, la rabia y el dolor nublaron mis sentidos y me le fui encima como una fiera.

-¡No tienes ningún derecho a meterte en mi vida!, ¡lo que yo haga o deje de hacer, o a quien decida amar o no es mi problema!-grité mientras mis puños se abalanzaban sobre su pecho fornido, sé que no le hacía ningún daño, pero para mi era la descarga de mis frustraciones y me hacía bien hacerlo.

Me tomó por las muñecas y dirigió mis brazos a mi espalda, con una de sus manos sujetándolos para que no se escaparan y con la otra, levantó mi rostro, buscando mis ojos y cuando los encontró, me dijo con sentimiento:

-Pansy, ¿Qué no ves cómo te hace daño?, no quiero que sufras, independientemente del amor que siento por ti, eres mi amiga y no quiero verte sufrir más por ese idiota que nunca te supo valorar- me dijo con sus ojos azules inundados de dolor y angustia.

En ese momento, me percaté de dos cosas:

Blaise tenía razón, yo no podía darle ese consuelo porque yo misma no lo llevaba a cabo, porque yo misma me estaba consumiendo por Draco, estaba cayendo en un pozo de dolor y sufrimiento, y por más que quería salir a la superficie, cada nuevo desplante del rubio me hacía hundirme más y más en la desesperación.

La certeza que tenía de que iba llegando al límite era abrumadora y necesitaba como nunca un motivo, una razón de dónde sacar fuerzas para sobrevivir a su traición y abandono.

Me percaté también que estábamos total y completamente unidos, nuestras pieles aún desnudas, se rozaban a cada movimiento que hacíamos, hasta el más pequeño e involuntario de ellos, como lo era el hecho de respirar, nos enviaba sensaciones tan conocidas como placenteras.

Me estremecí cuando caí en cuenta de lo juntos que estábamos, pero cuando quise hablar para pedirle que me soltara, nuevamente sus labios bajaban siguiendo el camino ya conocido, buscando beber de los míos la pasión que sentía bullir por mis venas, el deseo brillando en sus ya oscurecidas orbes azules.

Empezó de nuevo a besar mi cuello, mordiendo y succionando todo a su paso, mientras yo cerraba los ojos y me dejaba ir de nuevo, ya totalmente perdida en el mar de pasión que el moreno me proporcionaba.

El deseo y la lujuria eran tal, que ahí mismo, contra la puerta de mi habitación, hicimos el amor, mientras que me sujetaba por las caderas a mis espaldas, mis pechos totalmente pegados a la madera, mis brazos tratando de sujetarme de la misma…

* * *

Bueno, nuevamente le dejo hasta aqui... espero os guste... a mi si...

gracias mil por leer...


	13. TIERRA DE POR MEDIO

Hola! de nuevo ando por aca... sorry, sorry, sorry , soooorryyyyyy!, de verdad lo siento mucho! pero pensaba que este fic tambien lo había actualizado, lugo me di cuenta que no (ups), espero sepan perdonarme... aqui les dejo este cap, espero les guste...

Saludos a mis amigas **ILDM**, **Ninkiepotter**, **Lena Hale Black** y **Mary Yanza**, quienes me leen con gusto... besos...

Disclaimer: Nada del universo Potteriano me pertenece, todo es de JK... y lo que sigue... aunque algunos personajes son de mi cabecita loca...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**TIERRA DE POR MEDIO**

Después de eso no hay nada digno de mención, bueno si, me decidí al fin a iniciar mis estudios en relaciones internacionales, un curso algo extensivo que me llevaría a estar fuera del país por alrededor de un año y medio, pero si me ponía lista, cosa que lo soy, podría terminar 6 meses antes.

El día que les comuniqué a todos mi decisión, bueno, a casi todos, porque aunque el rubio estaba avisado, apareció, como siempre, tiempo después, cuando ya casi todos se habían ido, encontrándome en una situación un tanto… incómoda.

Flash Back-

-¿Y que era eso taaaan importante que tenías que decirnos Pan?- dijo Theo, quien en esos momentos engullía un enorme pedazo de tarta de manzana.

-Si dinos, ¿que es lo importante?- dijo Blaise, quien parecía hacerle competencia a Theo en cuanto a quien comía más tarta.

Me quedé viéndolos unos instantes, la verdad es que iba a extrañarlos mucho, a todos, más a ellos dos que a nadie, pero sabía que tenía que poner tierra de por medio, era necesario que me fuera para continuar con mi vida, para reconstruir los daños, pues a pesar del desastre que era mi corazón, tenía que seguir mi vida, y estando cerca del objeto de mi amor, estoy segura que jamás podría hacerlo.

Suspiré, llenando de aire mis pulmones y de valor mi cabeza, sabía que no se lo iban a tomar muy bien, pero no tenía otra opción.

-Voy a irme a estudiar a Estados Unidos…-

La situación hubiera sido hasta cierto punto cómica de no ser porque sabía a ciencia cierta que no iban a tomarse tan bien la noticia, pues las caras que pusieron cada uno de ellos eran un poema:

Ojos abiertos como platos, mandíbulas hasta el suelo, un Blaise atragantándose con un pedazo de tarta, una Daphne mirándome a mi y luego a él sin siquiera parpadear, una Millicent tratando de evitar que el moreno se ahogara, golpeando su espalda, según ella, porque lo que golpeaba en realidad era su cara, y un Theodore totalmente estático, con un pedazo de tarta a medio camino hacia su boca.

-¿Qué…?- dijo Blaise después que se hubo recuperado del ataque de tos.

-¿De qué hablas…?- dijo Daphne.

-No entiendo…- fue Millicent quien habló, siendo silenciada por un ademán seco de parte de Theo.

-A ver Parkinson, habla.- dijo el castaño.

Bien, ahí estaba la vieja preocupación, suspiré cansada preparándome para el interrogatorio.

-Decidí hace tiempo continuar con mis estudios, empecé a investigar y por lo que pude reunir de información, pues… la carrera de relaciones internacionales es la mejor opción para mi… tengo facilidad para el trato con otras personas, ustedes saben…-dije por último, tratando de convencerlos y convencerme a mi misma que eso era lo mejor.

-¿Pero eso no es todo verdad?-dijo Theo- hay algo más debajo de esa decisión tuya de irte asi, sin mas…-

-Tienes razón como siempre… la verdad es que necesito irme, dejar todo esto atrás, necesito dejar espacio entre todo esto porque siento que me sobrepasa… tengo que volver a ser yo de nuevo, tengo que superarlo, necesito olvidarlo…- dije con la voz tomada por el dolor.

En verdad que necesitaba irme, comenzar de cero, encontrarme de nuevo, no podía seguir siendo el cascarón viejo y marchito que era ahora, por mi salud mental y emocional necesitaba alejarme de toda esta estupidez antes de que mi cordura se fuera por el caño.

-Te entiendo…-dijo Theo- y si eso va a hacer que vuelvas a ser la misma de antes… pues te apoyo-

-Yo también te apoyo…-dijo Daphne- y te ayudaré en lo que necesites…-

Agradecí con un gesto a mis amigos, mientras observaba a Blaise, quien no había hablado en todo ese tiempo, y el cual me miraba intensamente.

-Y… ¿Cuándo piensas irte?- dijo el moreno, llevando de nuevo el alma a mi cuerpo, pues todo ese tiempo había sentido como si estuviera fuera de mi.

Había estado esperando su reacción, con temor y anhelo al mismo tiempo, pues después de todo, era la que más me importaba.

Nos quedamos charlando un rato más, mientras sentía mi confianza en mi misma volver a nacer en mi interior, mientras con cada palabra de aliento, mi destrozado orgullo y mi pisoteada dignidad eran reparados, por los que tantas veces lucharon a mi lado, mis amigos, mis hermanos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, hablando, solamente haciendo eso y nada más, como si el mundo se hubiera detenido para nosotros cinco, como si el tiempo estuviera de acuerdo en darnos la oportunidad de conocernos de nuevo, mas profundamente, de volver a reunir los pedazos de nuestras existencias, aquellas que se vieron inclementemente destruidas por la guerra…

Cuando nos dimos cuenta de la hora, ya el sol se había ocultado hacía tiempo, la luna brillaba en el cielo, majestuosa, por entre las nubes grises que anunciaban tormenta…

Grises…

Como sus ojos…

No.

Ya no debía pensar más en él.

Tenía que concentrarme en mi futuro, un futuro que labraría para mí con dolor y sufrimiento, limpiado con mis lágrimas, porque sabía que el proceso para olvidarlo sería aún más lento, como una caminata sin fin en un camino lleno de piedras y sobresaltos.

Fue entonces que empezaron a despedirse lentamente, primero Millie, quien se fue prontamente pues en su casa la esperaba su madre, seguramente preocupada por ella.

A Millie siguieron Theo y Daphne, quienes se desaparecieron hacia el departamento de Theo para estar un tiempo a solas antes de enfilar definitivamente hacia la mansión Greengrass.

Cuando quedamos solamente Blaise y yo, el silencio se volvió incómodo entre nosotros, no sabía que decir ni que hacer, una angustia enorme se instaló en mi pecho, no quería dejarlo, me hacía tanto bien su compañía, pero sabía que tenía que aprender a luchar mis propias batallas, tenía que aprender a volar con mis propias alas.

-Blaise…-

-No… no te disculpes… es lo mejor para ti, sabes que siempre he querido lo mejor para ti… y si es necesario que cruces el planeta para estar bien, yo mismo te llevaré a donde sea que tengas que ir…-

Las lágrimas amenazaron con desbordar mis ojos, y una vez más me pregunté como era posible que no hubiera podido enamorarme de él, preguntándome como siempre porqué Merlín me había castigado de esa forma.

¿Era ese acaso el castigo para mis atrocidades?

¿Era este entonces mi infierno personal aquí en la tierra?

Porque si este era el infierno que me merecía, entonces pedía a todos los magos y dioses habidos y por haber que terminaran con mi sufrimiento, porque cada día que pasaba me sumía en la oscuridad de mi dolor, mi alma estaba emponzoñada con el veneno de la ira, los celos y el desamor.

Necesitaba con desesperación una bocanada de aire fresco, algún bálsamo que pudiera reparar mi alma que se marchitaba con el pasar del tiempo. Ya ni siquiera me sentía como yo, no quedaba nada en mí de aquella muchacha fuerte e independiente del pasado, el dolor por la perdida de Draco me estaba arrebatando toda posibilidad de ser feliz, de vivir nuevamente, sin duda, me estaba convirtiendo en un _inferi_.

Blaise se acercó hasta mí, envolviéndome con sus fuertes brazos, dándome el calor y la comprensión que necesitaba, era como la roca frente a la marea, y yo necesitaba aferrarme a él con todas mis fuerzas para no perecer.

Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta pero, ¿Quién no ha deseado algo así en momentos como éstos?, ¿Quién no ha necesitado de un abrazo fuerte y una mano amiga que lo ayuden a levantarse?

El que diga lo contrario es un completo hipócrita.

Sentí sus brazos a mi alrededor, su aroma inundaba mi nariz y me hacía sentir más tranquila. Deberían embotellarlo como remedio contra la depresión, se vendería muy bien.

Sus manos acariciaban mi espalda lentamente. Suspiré. Realmente eso se sentía bastante bien y no quería que dejara de hacerlo. Levanté el rostro buscando sus labios y los encontré a medio camino. Ni siquiera me molesté en darme cuenta que en realidad el siempre sabía lo que necesitaba y en que momento lo necesitaba. Sus labios se movían lentamente sobre los míos, con ternura, con cariño, como si quisiera grabarse mi sabor, como un sediento que reserva el agua para los días sin lluvia.

Un nudo en mi garganta empezó a formarse, pues sabía que en ese beso se estaba despidiendo de mí. Sabía que no me detendría, y sabía que primero se arrancaría el corazón antes que hacerme daño. Cuánto amor sentía ese hombre por mí, ni siquiera era capaz de imaginarlo, no quería saber cuánto daño era capaz de hacerle.

Decidí que tenía que dejarlo ir, así que comencé a besarlo con furia, tratando de hacerle sentir mi deseo. Por un momento no supo que hacer, se quedó muy quieto, tal vez pensando en el porqué de mi forma de besarlo, pero después de unos segundos, en los que finalmente se rindió a mi pasión, comenzó a besarme con desesperación, mientras me arrancaba la ropa.

El nudo en mi garganta se intensificó, y las lágrimas amenazaron con desbordarse de mis ojos, pero con mucho esfuerzo logré detenerlas, no quería que me recordara así.

Mis dedos temblorosos abrieron su camisa, mientras sus manos morenas acariciaban mis pechos, pellizcando mis pezones por encima del sujetador. Gemí violentamente, pues el calor en mi vientre era abrasador y me pedía a gritos que fuera calmado. Sus manos se dirigieron a mis caderas, para detenerse finalmente en mis nalgas, mientras continuaba besándome. De un brinco mis piernas quedaron alrededor de su cintura, mis manos se enterraban ansiosas en su cabello oscuro, mientras él, sin dejar de besarme, caminaba despacio con rumbo a mi habitación.

Todo eso hubiera terminado en el sexo de despedida más maravilloso del mundo, si el sonido de un "plop" que anunciaba la aparición de una persona en medio de mi sala y un gruñido furioso no nos hubiera interrumpido.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, para encontrarme a Draco parado en medio de mi sala, con una cara de indiferencia que me hubiera convencido de que no le pasaba nada, pero al ver sus pupilas plateadas brillantes por la ira, la confusión me envolvió y no supe que hacer.

Solté lentamente mis piernas del cuerpo de Blaise, mientras este me afirmaba contra si, cubriéndome con su cuerpo para evitar que Draco me viera desnuda.

Como si nunca lo hubiera hecho.

Cuando mis pies estuvieron firmemente plantados en el suelo, con un movimiento de varita invoqué nuestras ropas, vistiéndome de espaldas a él con extrema lentitud. El silencio se había instalado entre nosotros, tan denso que casi podía verlo y sentirlo.

Cuando me hube adecentado un poco, finalmente voltee a observarlo. Seguía en el mismo lugar, parado en medio de la sala, sin dejar de observarnos. Me sentí avergonzada por la situación, regañándome segundos después por el pensamiento, pues Draco no era nada mío y yo con mi vida podía hacer lo que quisiera. Desgraciadamente para mí.

El silencio fue roto por la voz fría e indiferente de Draco.

-Siento haber interrumpido… pero como me invitaste a una reunión… no pensé que fuera de este tipo- dijo mirándome acusadoramente.

Si creía que me iba a amedrentarme o a sentirme culpable, estaba muy equivocado. Levanté la barbilla y lo miré desafiante.

-La reunión empezó desde temprano. Llegas más de cuatro horas tarde- dije sintiendo la furia recorrer mis venas. Cómo se atrevía a reclamarme. Idiota.

-Lo siento. Tenía cosas que hacer…-

-Si, ya me imagino que cosas tenías que hacer…-dije sarcásticamente.

¿Es que de un tiempo a acá nunca iba a poder hablar con él sin enfurecerme?

A este paso estaba segura de que moriría de algún mal cardíaco, pues el siempre sacaba lo peor de mí. Blaise se acercó a mí y me tomó por la cintura, dirigiéndose a Draco con sarcasmo.

-Pues como ves, la reunión se ha terminado, asi que si nos disculpas….-dijo enarcando una ceja e invitándolo sutilmente y con gentileza a retirarse.

Nunca había visto la faceta posesiva de Blaise, y mientras ellos se fulminaban mutuamente, en un duelo de miradas, me dí cuenta que lo hacía por proteger mi moribundo corazón de los nuevos desplantes del rubio. Le agradecí profundamente el gesto, mientras inconcientemente me acerqué a su cuerpo, buscando su protección y calor.

-Bien, entonces me retiro, supongo que no era tan importante el asunto de la reunión, si todos ya se fueron…-dijo observándome con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues para nosotros si es importante, porque se refiere a Pansy, tal vez en el futuro te enteres, pero es mejor que te enteres ahora que después, Pansy se va del país-

Se quedó observándome fijamente, tratando de encontrar en mi rostro el motivo de mi partida, pero yo, experta en el arte de las apariencias, simplemente mantuve mi cara de póquer. Aún así sentí la intromisión en mi mente, signo de que estaba tratando de usar Legeremancia conmigo. Desvié los ojos para evitar que descubriera información innecesaria.

-¿Por qué?- simplemente preguntó.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Y porqué no?, nada me ata aquí, aquí no hay nada para mi, un buen cambio de aires me sentará bien y me ayudará a olvidar…-suspiré cansada- sinceramente no quiero seguir en esta lucha contra la sociedad que nos rechaza, prefiero cambiar de aires por un tiempo y ver que tiene la vida para mí-

-Pansy… no es necesario…-

Había dado un paso hacia mí, pero cuando vio a Blaise apretarme contra sí con más fuerza, interponiéndose entre nosotros, regresó a su posición.

-Si Draco, si es necesario, ya no quiero seguir aquí, mira…-me tomé unos segundos para seguir hablando, mientras el nudo en mi garganta volvía a impedirme respirar, traté de controlarme, sin éxito, pero un apretón de Blaise y sus labios depositando un beso en mis cabellos me ayudaron- es lo mejor…-

-¿Lo mejor?, ¿Lo mejor para quién?... ¿para él?… ¿para ustedes?- dijo, su voz sonaba tañida de incredulidad y rabia, pero no me importó.

-Lo mejor para mí Draco…- Merlín, si que era bastante egoísta.

-¿Y cuándo se van?- dijo después de unos momentos en los que estuvo pensativo.

-YO me voy Draco, solamente yo viajaré-

-¡Vaya! Pensé que irían juntos… con eso de que son tan cercanos… en fin, yo vine solamente porque quería contarles una noticia que me hace profundamente feliz, ¿pueden creer que la comadreja y Hermione terminaron?, claro que eso se veía venir porque él es un reverendo imbécil, y lo mejor de todo es que ella me buscó a mi para desahogarse… ¿saben lo que significa?- dijo con los ojos brillantes y una enorme sonrisa.

Blaise movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo, mientras yo comenzaba a temblar y pedía desde el fondo de mi alma que la tierra se abriera y me tragara para no escuchar lo que sería mi sentencia de muerte.

-Significa que ahora si tengo todo el camino libre para conquistarla, ahora si podré pedirle que sea mi novia, y después de un tiempo, quien sabe, tal vez les dé la sorpresa de que me caso…- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Traté de tragar saliva sin éxito, los pulmones se me cerraron y el cerebro dejó de funcionarme. Si no me hubiese estado apoyando en Blaise, hubiera caído al suelo. Mis oídos dejaron de escuchar y cerré los ojos pues no quería verlo, no quería ver cómo lo que más amaba en el mundo se me iba de las manos.

Abrí los ojos cuando dejé de sentir el cuerpo de Blaise junto a mí, mientras observaba la escena que se desarrollaba frente a mis ojos, sin comprender realmente que era lo que pasaba.

-¡Lárgate!- siseó Blaise.

-¿Pero qué te pasa? No tienes ningún derecho…-

-¿Es que no puedes dejar de ser tan egoísta? Eres un ciego… y yo que te consideraba mi amigo… es mejor que te vayas-

-Pero Blaise, ¿de qué estas hablando? Pansy… ¿Qué pasa?-

-Pasa que no voy a permitir que la sigas lastimando, eres peor que un ciego, pero ojala cuando te des cuenta de lo que estas haciendo no sea demasiado tarde… ahora por favor te pido que te vayas y nos dejes solos, Pansy necesita descansar-

-¿A que te refieres?...-

Blaise ni siquiera lo dejó terminar, simplemente señaló la puerta y se dio la vuelta hacia quedar frente a mí, obstruyendo mi vista, para que Draco no me viera y yo no lo viera a él. Escuchamos la puerta azotarse segundos después, y entonces las lágrimas salieron a raudales de mis ojos, mientras de mi garganta brotaban vergonzosos sollozos que trataba inútilmente de acallar, fracasando estrepitosamente.

Blaise me abrazó con fuerza, mientras me encaminaba hacia la cama, donde nos acostamos abrazados, mientras yo lloraba mi dolor y él simplemente se dedicaba a acariciar mi cabello y a darme pequeños besos en la cabeza.

Y entonces decidí que tenía que volver a ser yo misma, Pansy Elizabeth Parkinson, Slytherin y Sangre Pura, la perra mayor de la casa de Salazar, ya no iba a permitir que Draco me pisoteara, no, ya no iba a permitir que nadie me pisoteara, quise ser buena persona, como nunca antes lo fui, pero si querían que fuera una perra, entonces yo iba a ser la perra más grande de todas.

Me tragué el llanto, me dí la vuelta entre los brazos de Blaise y sin decir nada más, ataqué sus labios mientras mis manos se apoderaban de su cuerpo. Me bastó solo segundos para que cayera en mis redes, segundos que me proporcionó cuando se quedó pasmado por mis acciones.

Lo desnudé con hambre contenida y cuando lo tuve frente a mi, totalmente desnudo, mostrándome su cuerpo en toda su gloria, me coloqué a horcajadas sobre él, mientras lentamente lo introducía en mi, gimiendo con fuerza y deseo, para comenzar a moverme despacio, tratando de volverlo loco con mis movimientos acompasados.

Creo que lo logré, pues con una maldición, tomó firmemente mis caderas y se introdujo en mí de golpe, tratando de llenarme toda por dentro, mientras yo me sujetaba de su pecho. Su boca mordía mis pezones mientras yo jadeaba su nombre.

Después de varios minutos, en que empecé a estremecerme por los espasmos inconfundibles de mi próximo orgasmo, cerré los ojos fuertemente, mientras sentía cómo el mundo daba vueltas a mí alrededor y algo en mi interior explotaba, mientras mi corazón se detenía por un momento y de mi garganta brotaba el grito que había estado deteniendo.

Segundos después, Blaise llegaba al orgasmo, mientras se aferraba de mis caderas, enterrando sus dedos en mi piel, soltando un largo y ronco gemido y un suspiro que ahogó en mis cabellos.

Me dejé caer rendida en su pecho, aún con su miembro dentro de mí, escuchando los latidos desaforados de su corazón, despidiéndome por última vez de mi ancla, de mi cable a tierra, sintiendo como nuevamente el deseo se apoderaba de mi, mientras besaba nuevamente su pecho y su miembro, aún dentro de mí, daba nuevas señales de vida.

Mañana vería el cómo hablarle de la nueva Pansy, hoy… hoy solo quería olvidar…

Y por muchas horas más lo logré…

* * *

Bueno, hasta aqui las dejo... nos vemos en el proximo cap...

gracias mil por leer...


	14. VIAJANDO HACIA LO DESCONOCIDO

Hola queridas! despues de tanto tiempo bloqueada con esta historia... pienso que tarde tanto porque en el momento en el que comencé a escribirla estaba un poco depre... y como ya soy muy feliz pues... naaaaa, no es cierto... es que no sabia como continuarla, espero que el capitulo no sea una bazofia... de verdad lo espero...

Saludos a mis amigas, que las extraño con toda mi alma... besitos a todas!

Disclaimer: nada en este universo me pertenece, si asi fuera, Pansy no sería como es... definitivamente no!

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**VIAJANDO HACIA LO DESCONOCIDO**

Tomé el traslador que me llevaría hacia mi nueva vida, esperaba en realidad que la distancia me permitiera olvidar mi fracaso amoroso.

Segundos antes me había despedido de mis amigos. Cada uno de ellos me obsequió algo con qué recordarlos, aunque sé que jamás podría hacerlo pues los llevo dentro de mí.

En un principio me sentí nuevamente dolida por el rechazo de Draco, pues no fue a despedirme al lugar de los traslados, pero después de analizar la situación, me di cuenta que era lo mejor, pues de lo contrario, me hubiera pegado a el como una lapa y no hubiera salido hacía mi destino.

Después de algunos minutos, en los que mi cabeza y estómago dieron vuelta del derecho al revés, llegamos a nuestro destino. Sinceramente debo reconocer que si no fuera yo una Slytherin de pies a cabeza hubiera hecho el espectáculo más bochornoso de toda mi existencia, pues las ansias por vomitar acudieron a mí, pero gracias a mi autocontrol, logré controlarlas.

Un chico alto y delgado de desordenado cabello castaño me esperaba unos metros más allá, con un enorme cartel que rezaba mi nombre. El chico se veía muy bien vestido, de una forma bastante cuidada y pulcra, lo que me convenció de que definitivamente era gay.

Inmediatamente me relajé. No es que haya convivido mucho en el pasado con personas homosexuales, pues únicamente lo había hecho con Crabbe y Goyle, y estos eran, a su manera, lo más gay posible, pues estaban profunda y totalmente enamorados de Draco.

Quien podría culparlos.

Solamente esperaba que este chico no fuera tan cerrado como ellos, o tendría serios problemas.

Me acerqué lentamente hasta su lugar y lo observé con detenimiento antes hablar.

-Yo soy Pansy Parkinson- dije con una media sonrisa.

-Bienvenida-sonrió- yo soy James Button, pero mis amigos me llaman Jamie- dijo extendiendo su mano hacia mí.

Fuimos caminando hacia la salida, mientras Jamie me contaba sobre el lugar donde iba a realizar mis estudios, y sobre dónde viviría. Me alegré al saber que era en una exclusiva zona mágica, pues de ninguna manera conviviría con muggles, no fuera que Salazar saliera de su tumba a hechizarme.

Sonreí ante el pensamiento, viejas costumbres Slytherin, nunca se olvidan.

Caminamos hasta lo que pareció un armatoste muy complicado de color rojo chillón.

Bien, rojo. ¡Maldita sea, hasta en América me persiguen los malditos Gryffindor!

Me estremecí ante la visión de esa enorme cosa, que a simple vista parecía inofensiva, pero sabrá Merlín que cosas haría.

-Vamos, sube- dijo Jamie, mirándome divertido.

-¿Qué?- dije sin aliento- definitivamente YO no me voy a subir a esa cosa-

-Vamos, Pansy, solamente es un automóvil, te prometo que no te pasará nada-

-No-dije haciendo pucheros como niña pequeña, debí saber que con él no funcionaría, porque me miró con una ceja enarcada, de una forma en que me recordó por entero a Blaise Zabinni.

-Bueno, entonces tendrás que irte caminando, porque como eres recién llegada, y no sabes dónde vas a vivir, te será imposible aparecerte ahí-dijo sarcásticamente.

¡Ese cretino! ¡Quien se creía para hablarme así!

Quise lanzarle un hechizo por su atrevimiento, pero en la profundidad de sus ojos vi la diversión que le producía el hecho de burlarse de mí, y decidí entonces seguir con su juego, pues tenía razón en lo que decía, y mi lado Slytherin me aconsejaba que por el momento lo utilizara a mi favor.

Nos subimos en el aparato ese, que por poco me produce un paro cardíaco, pues el hombre manejaba como loco, mientras a nuestro alrededor, el sonido de los demás "autonobiles " ensordecía mis oídos y a cada movimiento brusco que hacía yo me encogía mas y mas en el asiento, deseando con todas mis fuerzas poder sacar mi varita y cruciar a todos esos imbéciles hasta la muerte.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, estuve a punto de besar el suelo, pero mi educación me impidió hacer semejante ridículo, asi que controlando como pude el temblor de mis piernas, esperé de pie que ese cretino despreciable regresara de dondequiera que haya ido a resguardar su miserable armatoste, mientras mi pulso amenazaba con dispararse.

Es eso estaba, cuando un espécimen masculino especialmente atractivo apareció ante mis ojos, montando su brillante _Phoenix 2000_, una escoba idéntica a la que le había regalado a Draco en su cumpleaños…

Alto Pansy, no sigas por ahí, por favor…

Bien, decía, su cabello rubio ensortijado volaba por la fuerza del viento, mientras se acercaba volando hacia mí, con la sonrisa destellando y el brillo de sus ojos azules deslumbrándome. Bajó hasta mi posición, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, cuando me preguntó quien era y que hacía ahí, mi mente se quedó en blanco y no pude decir nada.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo, bajando de la escoba, preocupado al ver que no respondía.

Los colores se me subieron al rostro, y entonces mi lado Slytherin salió en mi rescate.

-Perfectamente ¿Tu quien eres y que haces aquí?-

El chico solamente atinó a sonreír y a deslumbrarme nuevamente con su sonrisa, pero en esta ocasión yo estaba preparada, así que me crucé de brazos y esperé con el ceño fruncido y mi actitud desafiante a que me dijera lo que le había preguntado.

-Está bien, tu ganas-dijo levantando las manos hacia arriba- me llamo Maximillian Blakemore, pero mis amigos me llaman Max, ¿y tu?-

Me quedé observando su mano estirada, luchando en mi fuero interno entre dejarlo asi, con la mano extendida o vencer mis instintos maleducados y estrecharle la mano. Gano mi educación paterna.

-Pansy Parkinson-dije secamente.

El cretino este parecía no querer soltar mi mano, pero después de algunos segundos y un poco de presión por mi parte, me soltó.

-¿Y como te gusta que te digan tus amigos?-

-Pansy Parkinson- dije enarcando una ceja.

Gracias a Merlín antes de que dijera algo más, Jamie se acercó a nosotros, salvándome de una conversación sin sentido y de la cual no quería ser partícipe.

-¡Chicos, que gusto que ya se conocieron! Max, Pansy será nuestra nueva vecina, ¿no te encanta la idea?-

-Disculpa, ¿Vecinos?-dije con incredulidad.

-Si, Max y yo vivimos juntos, tú me entiendes…-

Creo que nunca antes he abierto los ojos de esa forma, ni mi cara se puso tan roja como la de un Weasley, pero en cuanto a mi cerebro llegaron sus palabras, quise que me tragara la tierra. Había tratado mal a Max pensando que él trataba de flirtear conmigo. Cuán equivocada había estado.

-Yo… lo siento tanto, no sabía… no pensé…-

-¿Qué soy gay?, no importa querida, solamente espero que no te moleste-

Solamente atiné a sacudir mi cabeza negativamente, mientras me sumía en un silencio total. Los seguí a distancia prudente mientras llegábamos hasta mi nuevo hogar.

La pequeña casita que se alzaba ante mis ojos era una preciosidad. No era tan grande como la mansión, pero era… pintoresca.

En cuanto entré me dio una sensación de calidez que nunca había sentido, ni en la mansión ni en mi departamento, y debo reconocer que estaba decorada con muy buen gusto, con aparatos muggles y todo, pero enseguida Jamie y Max se encargaron de ponerme al tanto de la forma en la que funcionaba todo.

Mas tarde, cuando me dejaron sola, no pude evitar sentirme nostálgica, pues había arrancado de tajo mi vida en Inglaterra, había dejado todo lo que conocía por un poquito de paz mental.

Agradecía la presencia de ambos chicos, que durante todo el tiempo que estuve con ellos, en ningún momento mi pensamiento acudió hacia Draco, realmente me la pasé muy bien con ellos, riendo y bromeando sobre cosas sin importancia.

Pero yo bien sabía que en cuanto ellos se hubieran ido, no habiendo desaparecido el sonido de sus risas, el manto helado de la soledad me cubriría para volver a pensar en él. En mi serpiente traicionera.

Y ahora, frente a la ventana, observando la luna y las estrellas que se dibujaban sobre el verde lago que se extendía sobre el patio trasero de la pequeña casita, mi corazón volvió a inundarse de amargura, y sin querer, a mis ojos acudió el llanto que durante todo este tiempo había estado conteniendo, se derramó sobre los mismos como un torrente, llevándose mi determinación.

Me dejé envolver por la tristeza por algunos momentos, deleitándome en el dolor que sentía, pues cada lágrima derramada limpiaba mi alma un poco, dejándome libre de ataduras. Esta noche me dormí hasta muy entrada la noche, con los ojos humedecidos por el llanto, pero con el corazón un poco menos roto.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aqui llegamos por el momento..

gracias mil por leer...


	15. RODANDO CUESTA ABAJO

Hola de nuevo! para las que pensaron que esta historia había muerto... no la que estaba casi muerta pero por falta de inspiración era yo... pero aqui estoy de nuevo, tratando de continuarla... ya vamos llegando al presente... y lo que viene nadie se lo espera..

Besos y muchos abrazos a mis amigas del Club... y a mis otras amigas... y a todas las lectoras... en fin...a todo el mundo...

Disclaimer: Nada en este universo me pertenece... todo es de Jk... Solamente lo utilizo para divertirme (y espero que a ustedes tambien...)

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**RODANDO CUESTA ABAJO**

La vida en América no es como había pensado, y después de 6 meses reconocí que prefería mi vida en Londres, nada que ver con este lugar donde todo era soleado y feliz. Mi vena Slytherin saltaba cada dos por tres y había tenido que controlar mis ganas de cruciar a varios imbéciles hasta la muerte más de las veces requeridas. Todo porque no sabían que "no" es No en realidad.

El día que mi vida comenzó a irse al carajo fue un día especialmente soleado. Me había propuesto no hacer ninguna actividad que no fuera tumbarme en el patio trasero de mi casa a tomar el sol, haber si ahora si tomaba un poco de color en mi piel tan pálida.

Los acontecimientos que sucedieron uno tras otro ese día no los recuerdo muy bien, solamente recuerdo una lechuza, una invitación de boda y segundos después, un moreno alto y fornido abrazándome con fuerza. Mi mente está en blanco después de eso.

Según Blaise, entré en shock al enterarme por vía lechuza de la próxima boda del que siempre había sido el amor de mi vida, con la sangre sucia de Granger. Aún ahora me escuecen los ojos por las lágrimas, pero más me escuece mi orgullo, al notar la hermosa caligrafía y la fina tinta con la que mi corazón fue asesinado.

La boda estaba pactada para realizarse en un mes más, y se me hacía la atenta invitación para asistir. Como si de verdad tuviera tantas ganas de hacerlo.

Mi orgullo pisoteado me exigía que hiciera algo, pero mi dignidad me ordenaba que no fuera a la boda. Estuve días dilucidando en una batalla a muerte entre mi cabeza y mi corazón, ganando finalmente quien siempre me hace que cometa los errores más estúpidos del mundo. Si, adivinaron, ganó mi corazón.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Llegué con suficiente antelación a la mansión Malfoy, tratando de alcanzar a Draco para hacerle entrar en razón. No recordé que los Malfoy eran obsesionados de la puntualidad. Para mi desgracia, ya ellos habían partido hacia el recinto donde se celebraría la boda.

Blaise había ido a buscarme al lugar donde llegaban todos los traslados, dándome una y mil razones por las cuales no era buena idea asistir a la boda. De igual modo, yo solamente contestaba un "necesito verlo" una y otra vez, como un mantra.

Tenía que impedirlo, tenía que hacer lo posible y hasta lo imposible para evitar que Draco y la sangre sucia se unieran. Tenía que evitar que esa me lo robara para siempre.

Asi que a pesar de los ruegos de Blaise, nos desaparecí hasta la boda, donde nos mezclamos entre la gente, el vigilándome a cada paso, y yo, tratando de encontrar a Draco para hablarle y convencerlo.

Le encontré parado frente al ministro, sonriéndole a Theodore y hablando no se qué tonterías con un desconocido, se veía tan hermoso, con su pulcra túnica negra y su camisa gris a juego, el cabello echado hacia atrás con gomina y sus ojos grisáceos brillando como dos enormes esferas luminosas en la oscuridad.

El corazón se me encogió, ese era el hombre que yo amaba, quien se acercaba con los brazos abiertos a recibirme, mientras la sonrisa más brillante del mundo era dedicada únicamente a mi persona. Llegó a mi lado y me estrechó en un abrazo digno de romper mis huesos, donde su aroma a menta me envolvió en el pasado y me encontré pensando en cómo había creído que alguna vez podría vivir sin él.

-¡Pansy! ¡De todas las personas del mundo, tú eres la que más me importa que estés aquí!- me dijo, soltándome y observándome de arriba hacia abajo- Te ves… impresionante… te ha sentado mucho la distancia…-

-Draco…-dije sin aliento, un nudo enorme me impedía hablar, tragué saliva y continué como pude- necesito hablar contigo… por favor…-

-¿No podría ser después querida?... la boda esta a punto de comenzar y…-

-Por favor…-supliqué.

Me indicó que le siguiera, mientras nos guiaba hacia un salón vacío. Mis pasos nunca fueron tan firmes como en ese momento, y nunca mi corazón latió tan rápido como en ese preciso instante.

Cuando llegamos, cerró la puerta y después de algunos segundos, en los que me observó fijamente, habló.

-¿Y bien? ¿De que quieres hablar?-

Era ahora o nunca.

-Draco… no te cases por favor… ella… nunca podrías ser feliz con ella, no es como nosotros… sabes que eso siempre les va a impedir ser felices…-

-¿Sigues con lo mismo Pansy? Pensé que te había quedado muy claro desde aquélla vez que hablamos, estoy enamorado de ella, siempre lo he estado, y siempre lo voy a estar, por favor comprende, LA AMO, y nada de lo que digan hará que deje de hacerlo, ¿Porqué no lo entiendes? ¿Por qué no puedes sentirte feliz por mí? Eres mi mejor amiga… eres…-

-¿Qué Draco? ¿Qué soy para ti?... Nada, nunca fui nada, solamente aquella que te calentó la cama, la que te hizo compañía cuando más solo y miserable eras, la que te ayudó a no romperte en mil pedazos…¿Porqué Draco?... ¿Por qué nunca pudiste quererme?, ¿Por qué nunca te fijaste en mi?...-

-Simplemente… no pude… eres… eres como mi hermana, mi mejor amiga…-

Mis oídos se taponaron mientras sus palabras rebotaban en mi cerebro como una sentencia de muerte. Yo no quería ser su amiga, ni mucho menos su hermana, quería ser aquella que se despertara con su sonrisa en las mañanas, aquella que se envolviera con su calor por las noches, que le riñera en el desayuno y le escuchara contar cómo fue su día en la cena.

Quería ser todo en su vida, tal y como él era en la mía.

Pero muy dentro de mí, en aquélla parte de mi que me había conducido a Slytherin gracias a mi tozudez por querer ir a la misma casa donde le había puesto a él, sabía que le había perdido desde aquélla vez en que observé cómo sus ojos quedaban prendados del reflejo acaramelado de sus cabellos.

Pero mi parte Gryffindor, ¡Sí, lo confieso! Que todo el mundo se entere que Pansy Elizabeth Parkinson estuvo a punto de ir a Gryffindor por culpa de esa estúpida cualidad que poseo y que es un martirio para mi vena Slytherin, la lealtad.

Bien, decía, mi parte Gryffindor me hacía aferrarme con uñas y dientes a lo que siempre consideré como mío, buscando cualquier medio posible para conservar lo que siempre me había pertenecido, pero que me fue arrebatado sin apenas darme cuenta.

Draco me sacó de mis pensamientos cuando, en un arranque de cariño fraterno, me abrazó contra su cuerpo, como último gesto de cariño, no amor, hacia mí.

-Lo siento Pansy, pero necesito que entiendas que mi corazón, que todo mi ser le pertenece a ella, y que nunca, jamás dejará de hacerlo. Perdóname si es que te lastimo con lo que te digo, pero no podría echar por tierra mi felicidad ahora que la he encontrado- dijo soltándome, mientras se daba la media vuelta y salía de la habitación.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve ahí de pie. Pudieron ser horas, o días incluso, para cuando me percaté de la algarabía del exterior ya era demasiado tarde.

Corrí a todo lo que me daban mis piernas, buscando algún recoveco por el cual colarme para que me vieras.

Ahí estabas, a un costado del altar, a solo un paso de que te pierda, de que mis sueños finalmente se desvanezcan como el vapor.

Sé que me has visto. Tu mirada se oscurece por el dolor, se que sufres por mi. Sé que quisieras que yo no sintiera esta agonía, sé que primero morirías antes que lastimarme, pero eso a mi no me sirve, me duele, me duele mucho que no sea de mí de quien te hayas enamorado.

De un momento a otro comienzo a sentir que no puedo respirar, que mis pulmones se cierran y siento como todo me da vueltas.

Sé que aunque suplique no me escucharás, ella es más importante para ti que lo que yo pude ser en toda tu vida.

_-Draco…- solo eso atino a decir mientras las sombras oscuras se ciernen sobre mí, como dementores, llevándose mi felicidad._

_En ese momento, mi mirada empañada por las lágrimas capta una última imagen que me llevare a la tumba…_

_Cómo ella avanza hacia ti enfundada en su blanco y vaporoso vestido, tus ojos fijos en los suyos con todo el amor del mundo, tu sujetas su mano y te la llevas a los labios con una sonrisa, en ese preciso instante, es cuando caigo al suelo con un ruido sordo mientras mis ojos se cierran y ya no soy conciente de nada más… _

_

* * *

_

Bueno, de aqui en adelante ya todo sera en su presente... veremos entonces a donde le lleva el desamor a esta serpiente...

Gracias mil por leer...


	16. EL DETONANTE

Hola de nuevo amigas... aqui con otro cap mas de esta historia... ya pronto vamos a llegar a un capitulo que me gusto mucho escribir porque me explaye bastante bien... a mi hermanita ines le gusto... espero que a ustedes tambien...

Disclaimer: Nada en este universo es mio, solo la historia y algunos personajes, lo demas es de JK...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**EL DETONANTE**

Realmente no se cómo pude sobrevivir al primer mes sin él. Aunque parecer un inferi creo que no cuenta como "sobrevivir".

El tiempo pasaba como en cámara lenta.

Blaise revoloteaba a mí alrededor, tratando de sacarme de mi letargo, pero nunca conseguía atraer mi atención más de un rato. Después de permanecer inmóvil durante varios días en su departamento, había decidido que teníamos que cambiar de aire. Entonces nos trasladamos hacia la pequeña casita de campo que había comprado cerca de un lago artificial, con el fin, según él, de mejorar mi humor.

Solíamos sentarnos en el patio trasero de su casita, tumbados durante horas en las cómodas tumbonas, observando el ondear del agua, mientras él hablaba y hablaba de sus cursos, de su incipiente carrera como inefable, de lo que quería en su futuro, mientras me miraba con los ojos brillantes, dándome a entender que quería que yo estuviera en ese futuro.

Yo me dedicaba a escucharlo sin hablar, sin ganas de nada más que de dejar pasar el tiempo, buscando de alguna forma sepultar el dolor dentro de mí, dolor que no se iba, pues cada segundo, cada minuto que pasaba era una batalla continua para no perderme en mi sufrimiento.

En los días de lluvia me dedicaba única y exclusivamente a contemplar las gotas de lluvia que se estrellaban contra el cristal de uno de los grandes ventanales, siguiendo con mi dedo el rastro húmedo que dejaban mientras caían perdiéndose impunemente en el suelo. El dolor se había hecho mi compañero, pues me atenazaba la garganta a cada momento y parecía que estaba eternamente instalado ahí, pues no podía respirar ni comer de forma normal.

De vez en cuando, por las noches, me despertaba gritando y llorando como poseída, mientras Blaise entraba corriendo, varita en mano, buscando el motivo de mi llanto. Asi fue las primeras veces, después, cuando comenzaban las pesadillas, donde lo veía a él, tan hermoso en su túnica de gala, recibiéndola a ella en el altar, simplemente aparecía en silencio y me tomaba en brazos, meciéndome durante horas hasta que mis sollozos remitían, desgarrándose la garganta en palabras de aliento que no penetraban mis oídos.

Los demás me visitaban a menudo, pero yo ni siquiera ponía atención a mi entorno, ignorándolos mientras ellos se mantenían callados, solamente atentos a mi persona para evitar que me hiciera daño. Por más que quise que no fueran, que no me visitaran, que se olvidaran de mí, estaban siempre ahí, un día si y otro también, tratando de ayudarme a salir del profundo pozo de depresión donde me estaba sumergiendo.

No comprendía como no podían entender que lo que yo quería era que me dejaran sola, que no quería verlos porque cada uno de ellos era un recordatorio de lo que había sido mi vida, cada uno de sus rostros me recordaban momentos pasados, donde yo había sido tan feliz a pesar de todo. Seguí asi durante algunas semanas más, hasta que Blaise, como siempre, se hartó de mi comportamiento y tomándome una vez más de la mano, me sacó del agua oscura y putrefacta donde me estaba hundiendo.

-Vístete- fue todo lo que me dijo, mientras me miraba impasible desde la puerta de mi habitación.

Llevaba toda la mañana sentada en el diván frente a la ventana, simplemente mirando el vacío. Sobre mi cuerpo todavía llevaba puesto mi pijama de seda, sin una gota de maquillaje y ni siquiera me había cepillado el pelo aún. Por unos cuantos segundos no entendí lo que quería, pero con una mirada impaciente me desveló el misterio.

-Vamos a salir-

Se fue dejándome sola, sin siquiera esperar a que yo replicara. Después de algunos minutos, me levanté de donde estaba y caminé hacia el enorme armario, donde al correr las puertas la imagen de decenas de zapatos, bolsas, vestidos y demás accesorios no me hizo siquiera reaccionar. En otro momento hubiera saltado feliz dentro de él, buscando con afán con cuál de aquéllos conjuntos vestir mi cuerpo, pero ahora simplemente tomé lo primero que encontré y me lo coloqué encima, sin mirar lo que me ponía.

Salí de la habitación mientras caminaba lentamente hacia las escaleras, con las piernas temblorosas y unas náuseas fuertemente instaladas en mi estómago. No pude recordar cuánto hacía que no comía adecuadamente, y sinceramente, no me importaba.

Con un poco de dificultad, bajé las escaleras, mientras observaba la figura imponentemente masculina de Blaise esperarme al final de las mismas. Sus ojos, convertidos en dos pozos de hielo azul, por un momento reflejaron la chispa de la ternura, pero un haz de dolor los volvió un par de hielos perpetuos nuevamente.

Me ofreció la mano, mientras la tomaba con inseguridad. Su tacto caliente me estremeció, pero agradecí el gesto pues de otro modo, hubiera caído al suelo por la debilidad que había en mí. Me atrajo hacia su pecho, mientras me besaba el pelo y yo cerraba los ojos, sintiendo el característico jalón en el estómago, producto de la desaparición.

Nos aparecimos en un lote baldío, donde las cosas que había a nuestro alrededor me parecían desconocidas. Habíamos llegado a un bloque de departamentos, Blaise caminaba como si fuera un gran señor, con la confianza de estar en un lugar conocido, mientras yo no dejaba de observar a mis costados.

Subimos por una caja metálica llamada "ascensor", que en cuanto nos metimos dentro, cerró las puertas, mientras de un jalón avanzaba hacia arriba. Me había tomado con fuerza del brazo de Blaise, asustada por la forma en que se movía ese armatoste, clavándole inconscientemente las uñas. Cuando el ascensor paró, yo aún me aferraba a él con fuerza, soltándome segundos después cuando una risita divertida me hizo levantar la vista, percatándome que él me observaba con una de sus finas cejas oscuras enarcadas.

Me guió hacia afuera, donde un amplio y largo pasillo nos esperaba. Estaba decorado con muy buen gusto, a pesar de ser muggle, y me encontré preguntándome quien viviría ahí. Mi pregunta fue inmediatamente contestada cuando al llegar a una de las puertas, Blaise tocó el timbre y una muy excitada Millicent abrió la misma de par en par.

-¡Blaise, Pansy! ¡Bienvenidos! Pasen, pasen-dijo, dándonos espacio.

El apartamento estaba decorado de forma muy sencilla, pero a la vez era muy elegante. El interior era bastante acogedor, y gracias a Merlín logré sentirme en casa. Mis amigos estaban allí, y sin que dijera nada, comenzaron una charla sobre cuánto apestaban los profesores de Hogwarts y porqué.

El tiempo pasó con rapidez, y cuando me di cuenta, me encontraba sentada en un enorme sillón de dos plazas, con la cabeza de Blaise en mis piernas, mientras que la espalda de Daphne se encontraba contra la mía. Frente a mí, Theodore, Millicent y un amigo suyo, Jackson Scott, reían de las tonterías de Blaise.

Sinceramente nunca me sentí tan feliz como en esos momentos, donde pude ser nuevamente yo, y no la sombra de lo que fui una vez. Pero como todo lo bueno tiene que terminar, el tiempo de irnos llego, y a pesar de que quedamos en volvernos a reunir, supe en ese momento que tal vez nunca volveríamos a estar de ese modo, tan juntos, tan unidos, como lo que éramos, verdaderos hermanos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El verdadero desastre comenzó cuando Blaise tuvo que irse a trabajar nuevamente. Vi en sus ojos que no quería dejarme sola, y la única manera en que lo pude convencer de que no iba a suicidarme o algo así fue jurándole por mis padres que no pensaba matarme. Su media sonrisa forzada quería indicarme que me creía, pero el brillo apagado de sus ojos azules me gritaba lo contrario. Partió finalmente entre la ansiedad y la calma, confiando una vez más en mi, gesto que agradecí con toda el alma.

Así pasamos el primer mes, yo prometiéndole que me cuidaría, el yéndose con el corazón en la boca, regresando mas de tres veces al día, preocupado por encontrarme medio muerta en medio de su sala de estar. Todas y cada una de esas veces el alivio llenó sus ojos, mientras yo con una media sonrisa le recibía, vestida y arreglada, solamente para que viera que estaba saliendo del pozo del que me encontraba.

Nada más alejado de la realidad.

Porque el día en que mi vida se fue al carajo definitivamente, yo estaba sentada en la terraza, con una taza de Earl Grey en mi mano izquierda y una edición de "El Profeta" en la derecha. Ni siquiera el dolor que sentí al derramar el té ardiendo sobre mi mano me hizo reaccionar, cuando leí el encabezado.

"_**LOS FLAMANTES NUEVOS SEÑORES MALFOY REGRESAN DE SU LUNA DE MIEL**"_

"_Así es queridos lectores, la flamante pareja formada por el magnate Draco Malfoy y la héroe de guerra Hermione Granger (ahora Hermione Malfoy) regresan de su viaje de luna de miel, y tal parece que ya están deseando tener familia._

_-Lo que mas deseo es tener un hijo con mi amada esposa-_

_Palabras del joven señor Malfoy, a quien recordamos por los acontecimientos en la llamada Segunda Guerra, junto a su ahora esposa, quienes sorprendieron a propios y a extraños al anunciar su compromiso y posterior enlace matrimonial…"_

No pude continuar leyendo aquel periódico que traía nuevamente dolor a mi vida, y los pocos momentos de felicidad que había experimentado últimamente se desvanecieron como un cubo de hielo al sol. Me puse de pie sin saber que hacer ni a donde ir, en mi cabeza solo rondaban las palabras que acababa de leer, acuchillando sin piedad a mi pobre y destrozado corazón.

Salí de la mansión sin ningún rumbo, buscando perderme en el tiempo, tratando de evitar que las palabras siguieran reproduciéndose en mi cerebro como un eco. Camine durante algún tiempo, no supe cuanto, si fueron días, semanas o meses no me importo, nada importaba ya, solamente el hecho de que necesitaba llenar con lo que fuera el inmenso vacio que sentía en mi pecho.

Me detuve sin querer frente a un bar muggle, ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando deje la seguridad de mi mundo, pero esto me importo menos que nada. Entre buscando algo que aliviara el desgarrador vacio que se había apoderado de mi. Busque un lugar en la barra y pedí lo primero que se me ofreció.

Ni siquiera me escandalice cuando el hombre de la barra no supo que era un Whiskey de Fuego. Acepte el vaso que me ofrecía y de un solo trago desaparecí su contenido. Sabia a inmundicia muggle, y a pesar de que el liquido quemo mi garganta, el calor que subió por mi pecho conforto un poco el vacio dentro de el.

Pedí un trago tras otro, buscando repetir la sensación, cuando de pronto, a mi costado apareció el ser mas ridículo que había visto en mi vida. Un asqueroso muggle.

Estuve tentada a lanzarle una maldición, pero sorprendentemente me quede estática en mi lugar, escuchando atentamente sus tonterías. Me invito un par de tragos que increíblemente no rechace, quería perderme en la ignominia. Seguimos tomando durante lo que me parecieron años, hasta que finalmente me ofreció una salida a mis problemas, una salida que nunca en mi vida debí haber aceptado.

Ahora lo se.

No recuerdo el viaje hasta su departamento, pero en cuanto llegamos me sugirió que me pusiera cómoda. No supe a que se refería, así que simplemente me deje caer en uno de los horribles sillones que adornaban su fea sala, con tanta falta de elegancia, que seguramente mi madre hubiera puesto el grito en el cielo de haberme visto.

Desapareció durante algunos minutos, tiempo en que mi cerebro aprovecho para tratar de convencerme de dar media vuelta y mandar todo a l carajo, pero en medio de mi obstinación rechace la idea.

Regreso minutos después con una bandeja entre las manos, donde un par de vasos y una botella de Whiskey barato señoreaban el espacio. Del bolsillo de su pantalón saco una pequeña bolsita, de donde tomó una cantidad considerable de polvo blanco que esparció en pequeñas líneas sobre el cristal de la mesita de centro, mientras que sacaba un pequeño popote que se llevó a la nariz e inhaló fuertemente.

Mi cerebro embotado por el alcohol no procesaba la imagen que mis ojos percibían en esos momentos, únicamente veía la sonrisa de felicidad que el pobre diablo que tenía frente a mí mostraba, mirándome con sus ojos empañados me dijo:

-¿Quieres un poco?, ayuda a olvidar tus penas…-

¿Realmente era cierto lo que decía?

¿Realmente ese polvillo me haría olvidar el dolor y el sufrimiento que me causaba saber que Draco ya nunca sería para mí?

Su cara de idiota y la sonrisa boba que tenía en el rostro me convencieron de que era asi, así que reuniendo el poco valor que me quedaba, hice lo más estúpido que pude haber hecho en mi vida, pero que en esos momentos me supo a gloria.

Me incliné sobre la mesilla y sosteniendo el popote cerca de mis fosas nasales, aspiré hasta que el polvo entró a mis pulmones. Inmediatamente la droga hizo efecto en mí, comencé a sentirme muy ligera, en paz, casi feliz después de todo el sufrimiento que había cargado en mi interior.

Las imágenes de lo que sucedió después no son muy claras, solamente he de recordar que mientras ese idiota me hacía suya, mi cerebro se sentía feliz, feliz como nunca antes había sido, y el enorme agujero que tenía en el pecho, había desaparecido…

* * *

Bueno, hasta aqui por hoy...

Gracias mil por leer...


	17. LA PEOR DE TODAS

Hola de nuevo... aqui con otro cap... vamos cayendo al fondo, espero no me odien...

Besos a mis hermanas... las extraño un monton... las quiero...

Disclaimer: nada es mio, todo es de esa rubia... si, la creativa e inteligente...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**LA PEOR DE TODAS**

Desperté al día siguiente, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y unas inmensas ganas de vomitar. Los rayos del sol se colaban por entre las persianas, anunciando que ya era bastante tarde.

Me arrastré literalmente hacia el baño, donde apenas alcancé a inclinar mi cabeza sobre el retrete, cuando vomité todo lo que había en mi estómago, casi nada puedo decir, pues no había comido desde quien sabe cuando. Cuando percibí el amargo regusto de la bilis me detuve, limpiándome la boca con el dorso de la mano. Con mucha dificultad me levanté, y cuando mis ojos enfocaron mi imagen en el espejo, solté una risa histérica.

La mujer del espejo se notaba envejecida, totalmente enviciada y amargada, no había brillo en sus ojos, sus labios estaban amoratados y agrietados, y de su pálido cuello, como un collar alrededor del mismo, varios moretones se extendían por aquí y por allá, confiriéndome un aire espantoso.

Yo que nunca antes me había rebajado tanto, había llegado hasta la cúspide del desenfreno, sabía que estaba mal, que no debía hacerlo, pero las sensaciones que había sentido con anterioridad, ese estado de felicidad extrema, donde no me importaba que Draco le perteneciera a la sangre sucia, me había parecido realmente excitante y muy conveniente, porque lo que yo necesitaba era olvidar, olvidar que no era suficiente para nadie, que era el trapo viejo que se tira cuando ya no sirve, alguien reemplazable.

Caminé nuevamente hacia la habitación, buscando algo con que cubrir mi desnudo cuerpo, en el camino encontré las huellas de mi noche desenfrenada, pero no me importo el tiradero, simplemente pasé de él y me quedé parada en la puerta de mi armario, con la mente en blanco, sin saber que hacer a continuación.

De pronto me di cuenta de que el tiempo había pasado sin que yo lo notara. No recordaba cuanto hacia que había salido de la casa de Blaise y me había perdido. Sentía como si el tiempo no hubiese transcurrido, pero al mismo tiempo, me veía a mi misma más envejecida, como si hubieran pasado décadas desde que me había sentido una mujer completa.

Observe el calendario colocado a un costado de la puerta, según el mismo, había pasado casi dos semanas desde que me había ido sin avisar. Sabía que Blaise seguramente me buscaría como loco, y era una ventaja que no supiera donde estaba, no quería que me viera de ese modo, tan carcomida por la amargura, envuelta en esa situación tan retorcida, que aunque yo sabía que me estaba destruyendo, no me podía importar menos que nada.

Lo único que quería era olvidar, seguir viviendo en esa maravillosa burbuja donde estaba inmersa, alejada de la realidad, de mi asquerosa y putrefacta realidad. Ya no quería sentir ese dolor que me quemaba las venas, que me impedía respirar, que me dolía como si mil crucios estuvieran cayendo sobre mí al mismo tiempo. Era una tortura que me hacía ver la vida de forma nefasta y hueca, porque yo no tenía una vida, mi vida se fue cuando él se olvido de mí.

De improviso, escuché el crack de una aparición en mi sala, recordé que había revocado todos los privilegios de aparición de todos los que yo conocía, menos uno de ellos, así que estuve segura desde el primer momento quién era. Blaise entró a mi habitación como una tromba, buscando con desesperación mi presencia, hasta encontrarme parada en medio de la habitación, desnuda y convertida en una piltrafa humana.

-Pansy ¿Pero que demonios…?-me dijo, observándome con sus ojos azules llenos de dolor-¿Qué te pasó?-

Trató de acercarse a mí, pero lo hice a un lado con un gesto brusco, caminando hacia una silla, para buscar una de mis batas y cubrir mi desnudez. Ya cubierta, lo enfrenté, mientras una ira que no sabía de dónde iba saliendo me llenaba por completo, transformándome en alguien que no sabía que existía dentro de mí.

-¿Qué quieres?-espeté con rabia.

Blaise me observo de tal manera, que sentí como si sus ojos me traspasaran. Sé que se dio cuenta de los moretones en mi cuello, mi cabello revuelto y mi nariz enrojecida, pero como siempre, no dijo lo obvio.

-Estaba preocupado por ti, ¿Dónde has estado? Te he estado buscando desesperado por todas partes-

-Pues ya me encontraste, así que te pido que me dejes en paz-dije mientras caminaba hacia la mesita de centro, buscando alguno de los sobres que contenían mi maravillosa cura.

Sentí un enorme alivio en cuanto encontré uno de ellos, y mientras Blaise me observaba incrédulo de lo que veía, sin importarme que estuviera frente a mí, hice una línea y acerque mi nariz hacia ella, succionando con avidez el polvo aquél.

Cuando alce la cabeza, algunos de los antiguos sentimientos que se encontraban en mi regresaron, y me sentí avergonzada por lo que hacía. Blaise era mi mejor amigo, y yo no tenía derecho a inmiscuirlo en mis tonterías.

-Lo siento-dije, mientras me sentaba sobre el suelo, tomando mis piernas entre mis brazos.

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Lo sientes? ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo Pansy? Te estás destruyendo a ti misma, todo por un idiota que jamás te amo y jamás te amara, el no se merece esto, ni tú, esta no eres tu Pansy-dijo, mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo tiraba sobre el respaldo del sillón.

Sus palabras me calaron hondo en el pecho. Bien sabía yo que Draco nunca me había amado del mismo modo en que yo lo había hecho, y aunque quisiera engañarme a mí misma, sabía a ciencia cierta que él jamás terminaría conmigo. Lo que no podía entender es porque me hacia esto a mí misma. ¿Qué era lo que verdaderamente había debajo de mis actos? Ni yo misma estaba segura.

-Ven, ponte de pie, tienes que salir de esto…-

-¡Déjame! ¡No me toques! ¡Eres igual que él! Lo único que quieren es usarme para después botarme como un trapo viejo, como algo inservible-

-Pansy, yo jamás…-

-¡Tu jamás qué! Eres mi perro faldero, eres el que limpia mis destrozos, el que siempre está para suplicarme algo de atención, tu nunca serás nadie para mi, nunca podría quererte, para mi eres…eres… ¡Nada! No eres nada, solamente el sustituto de quien jamás será sustituible. Eso es lo que eres, nada… para mi eres nada…-

Las palabras salían a borbotones de mi boca, sin que yo pudiera siquiera detenerlas. Sabía que eran el efecto que la droga hacia en mí, pero por más que quería no podía callarme. Tenía que hacerle daño, hacer que sintiera el mismo dolor que yo sentía, pensé tontamente que tal vez eso aliviaría un poco todo el sufrimiento que llevaba cargado a cuestas.

De improviso, se acerco a mí para volver a intentar ponerme de pie, pero antes de que siquiera diera algunos pasos, le apunte con mi varita mientras susurraba un hechizo, lanzándolo hacia el otro lado de la habitación, donde fue a estrellarse contra la pared, destrozando una mesa y varios adornos que tenía en ella.

Se levanto lentamente sin dejar de observarme, mientras su brazo derecho comenzaba gotear sangre. La manga de su camisa se había roto, y la marca tenebrosa en ella relumbro al sol, recordándome que él se había unido al Lord Tenebroso siguiéndome, como alguna vez yo lo hice para seguir a Draco.

-Blaise… yo…- traté de justificarme, pero no, no había disculpa para lo que yo había hecho, ninguna excusa, nada lo que dijera remediaría el daño que acababa de hacerle, rompí sus ilusiones, rompí su corazón y aún mas grave que eso, rompí nuestra amistad, por un momento de estupidez.

-¿Por qué me tratas asi Pansy?- me dijo mirándome fijamente- ¿Quién eres en realidad? No te reconozco, no eres la misma mujer de la que yo me enamoré-

-Pues tal vez la mujer de la que te enamoraste nunca existió, tal vez esta que ves es la que soy en realidad- le dije con rabia, estaba cansada, muy cansada de tener siempre que ser como los demás esperaban que fuera, de no poder hacer lo que me diera mi gana.

Estaba harta de tratar de ser otra persona, harta de tener que fingir para agradar a otros, para que otros me quisieran, para que me notaran, pero ya no más, ya me había cansado de mi máscara de falsedad, ya no podía seguir siendo igual, tenía que cambiar.

-Es que no entiendes que te estás convirtiendo en una…-

Ni siquiera dejé que terminara, le di una bofetada que volteó su cara completamente, en cuanto lo hice me di cuenta que había traspasado el límite de nuestra amistad, ambos lo habíamos hecho, y tal vez ya no había vuelta atrás.

-No tienes ningún derecho…- dije cabreada.

-No PARKINSON, no tengo ningún derecho, ya me di cuenta que el haber sido más que tu amigo durante tantos años no me dio ninguna garantía de eso, ahora lo veo claro, ¿nunca me vas a querer verdad?, ¿sabes porque?, porque estas dañada, estas tan instalada en tu papel de víctima que no te das cuenta lo que hay a tu alrededor, no te das cuenta que tu vida sigue a pesar de que ese idiota no te eligió, nunca te diste cuenta que para el solamente fuiste un cuerpo que calentó su cama y sació sus ganas…-

-Blaise…- le dije amenazadoramente tratando de que se callara.

-No, ahora me vas a escuchar, ya estoy harto de ser tu paño de lágrimas, de ver como cada día te arrastras más y más por el fango, como cada día que pasa te hundes más, y ni siquiera te importa, pero ya no más, yo no voy a caer contigo, me cansé Pansy, ya no puedo más, asi que mejor…-suspiró- mejor es que dejemos de vernos-

-¿Cómo…? ¿Qué…? Bien, perfecto, huye como el cobarde que siempre fuiste, no te necesito para ser feliz, ni para estar bien, lárgate con tus idioteces a otra parte y déjame en paz- le grité mientas lanzaba hechizos a diestra y siniestra para que se fuera.

Llegó abruptamente a la puerta, y con una última mirada, en la que leí lástima y decepción, lo cual me hizo enfurecer más, se fue, dejándome herida y decepcionada.

Me sentí tan mal por todo lo que le grité, pero era orgullosa, y no podía retractarme de nada porque ya todo estaba dicho, asi que tomé la peor decisión que pude haber tomado en mi vida.

Salí de casa sin rumbo fijo apenas me hube adecentado un poco. Me dirigí directamente hacia el bar muggle donde había encontrado a la escoria de la vez pasada, con el único propósito de volverlo a encontrar. Necesitaba que me diera nuevamente mi "medicina"

Pero lo que encontré no fue ni la mínima parte de lo que tal vez me merecía.

* * *

Bueno, por hoy es suficiente... nos vemos...

gracias por leer...


	18. TOCANDO FONDO

Hola amigas! he de decir que este cap lo tengo escrito desde el segundo cap de la historia... y cada vez que lo leo lloro... esta dedicado a mi hermana Ines, quien me dio el visto bueno desde hace miles de años... espero les guste...

Saludos a mis hermanas... las amo...

Disclaimer: Nada es mio, solo la historia... y a veces creo que ni eso...

Vivan los Sly!

Enjoy!

Aviso: espero que no hiera la susceptibilidad de nadie, no es tan fuerte, pero personalmente, no comprendo como hay personas que tienen la sangre fria para hacer esto... ni siquiera son seres humanos... lo siento si soy visceral...

**TOCANDO FONDO**

Abro los ojos, ¿por qué hay tanta luz?, mi habitación siempre esta en penumbras.

¿Que pasó?, ¿dónde estoy?, ¿porque me duele tanto la cabeza?,

¿Que… que es esto que tengo en el brazo?, ¿por qué todo me da vueltas?

Siento de pronto como alguien se sienta a un costado de mi cama, es Daphne, me mira con pena en sus ojos verdes y no entiendo que pasa, me duele todo el cuerpo, pero no se porque, quiero preguntarle pero no sale ningún sonido, creo que entiende lo que quiero saber porque responde despacio:

-Pansy, estas en el hospital, te encontraron unas personas y te trajeron, llevas un tiempo aquí, y…-su voz se quiebra- ¿cómo te sientes? -

¿Hospital?

¿Qué hospital?, ¿de que habla?, no, no es cierto, apenas hace un rato estaba en ese antro muggle divirtiéndome, bailando, tomando y siendo feliz…

Una carcajada histérica sale de mi boca, Daphne me mira como si estuviera loca y yo no puedo recordar nada, trato de hurgar entre mis recuerdos y de pronto, como un mazazo la verdad llega de golpe hacia mi:

_Flash Back_—

Ahora si estoy divirtiéndome, seguramente Blaise no cree que puedo ser una persona divertida, piensa que estoy amargada por lo que me paso con él, el muy maldito, pero no.

¿Qué no me ven?

Soy la reina de la fiesta, la princesa Pansy, la más deseada, la más hermosa, todos los varones presentes me desean, y aunque veo a alguno que tal vez me interese, por el momento no estoy lo suficientemente ebria para largarme a tener sexo con alguno de estos despreciables muggles.

Aún no puedo entender que vio él en esa asquerosa sangre sucia, cómo pudo cambiarme por ella, yo soy infinitamente mejor, soy una sangre limpia, pertenezco a una de las familias mágicas mas antiguas e importantes de Londres, no comprendo.

Pero allá él, que se revuelque entre el fango si eso es lo que le gusta, a mi no me importa, que haga lo que quiera.

Yo, mientras tanto, me voy a divertir hasta caer rendida, necesito llenarme de alcohol, de mi "medicina", necesito olvidar mi miseria, mi dolor, mi pena y todo lo que he estado arrastrando hasta ahora, necesito perderme para no sentir, para no sufrir, deseo vivir en la inconsciencia y he descubierto que el alcohol y la droga me proporcionan esa falta de lucidez que ahora necesito.

Se acerca a mi, trata de decirme algo pero no le entiendo, ni me importa, solo es un asqueroso muggle más, es atractivo, lo reconozco, pero no es suficientemente rubio, ni sus ojos son grises como a mi me gustan, ni huele a deliciosa menta fresca, solo es un cuerpo más lleno de testosterona.

Me mira lascivamente, no disimula su deseo por mi, su cabello rubio oscuro, sus ojos verdes, su olor a hierbabuena y a whiskey, si, definitivamente no se parece a él, tal vez por eso me decido a llevármelo a mi apartamento, lo miro divertida y lo jalo de la camisa, su sonrisa burlona no tiene ni el mas mínimo efecto en mi, pero me agrada, pago los tragos y salimos.

Caminamos por la calle, yo ligeramente me tambaleo, ¡rayos!, que ebria estoy, pero aun puedo seguir con la fiesta.

Camino junto a el y al llegar a un edificio en construcción me toma por los hombros y bruscamente me estampa contra la pared, mi lengua esta hecha un lío y no puedo decirle nada, trato de buscar mi varita pero no la encuentro.

¡Mierda!

Se me ha perdido el bolso con mis cosas, ahora estoy indefensa pero no tengo miedo, tal vez lo único que quiera de mi sea solo sexo salvaje y nada más.

¡Cuán equivocada estoy!

Mis ojos se abren por el terror que me produce ver como tres tipos mas se acercan a nosotros, sé lo que esta a punto de pasar y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, estoy como petrificada, los tipos ríen estridentemente mientras me tiran al suelo, mi cuerpo rebota contra una de las paredes, siento dolor en el rostro y la sangre manar de mi boca, algo pegajoso cae de mi frente, me estoy mareando pero aún conservo algo de lucidez.

Entre dos de ellos me toman por las muñecas, rompen mi ropa y me dejan desnuda, el tipo rubio con el que salí del bar se lanza sobre mi, me abre las piernas mientras me besa los pechos rudamente y se desabrocha el pantalón, yo estoy como en trance, veo lo que me hacen pero no atino a moverme, el rubio me muerde mientras me penetra con fuerza, siento como un dolor agudo me atraviesa y empiezo a llorar pero aún así no puedo moverme, el sigue penetrándome mientras los demás me sujetan de las manos.

Se ríen, se burlan de mí, escucho sus frases obscenas, quiero gritar pero nada sale de mis labios.

¡Merlín ayúdame!

¡Draco, Draco, ven por mí!

¡Auxilio!, ¡Blaise por favor donde estás!

¡Mamá, Papá!, ¡ayúdenme, por favor, se los suplico!, no quiero estar aquí, no quiero,

¡Ayuda!

Mi mente grita sin cesar, pero nadie me ayuda, es increíble como el lugar más concurrido convenientemente de un momento a otro se convierte en algo solitario, nadie pasa, nadie observa, soy otra de las tantas más a las que les sucede y a nadie le importa.

Entro en un estado de sopor que alivia a mi cuerpo, no siento nada, ni dolor, ni frío, solamente puedo ver a través de mis ojos entrecerrados, como cada uno de ellos se van turnando para hacer conmigo lo que les da su gana.

Una y otra y otra vez observo como cada uno de ellos se sacian de mi cuerpo, me tocan, me muerden y desgarran mi piel, me lastiman por todas partes, me golpean con sus puños, me gritan en el oído cosas obscenas.

Duele, duele mucho, no se contentan con violarme solamente, sino en un acto de lo mas humillante, me voltean y me penetran por detrás, uno por uno se sacia de mi, mientras yo grito, grito como posesa porque nadie me ayuda, porque están tomando de mi lo único que aún quedaba íntegro en mi persona, mi dignidad.

Siento entonces como la oscuridad se va cerniendo sobre mí, como ellos siguen burlándose por lo que me hacen y ya nada me importa, ahora si sólo quiero morir.

Adiós mamá y papá, ¡cuánto tiempo gasté sin decirles cuánto los amaba!

Adiós queridos amigos, nunca pude decirles en verdad cuán importante es su amistad para mi, ahora ya no podré hacerlo nunca más.

Adiós Blaise y Theo, siempre fueron mis hermanos y mi apoyo, ¡lo siento tanto!

Y por último, mientras la bruma de la inconsciencia me atrapa y me envuelve, veo su imagen por última vez, ¡Draco, te amo!, si no hubiera sido tan cobarde podría haberte dicho cuánto te amaba desde hace mucho, ahora ya no importa más, ya nada importa…

_Fin de flash back_—

Regreso a la realidad, no se como ni cuanto tiempo estuve perdida en mis recuerdos pero veo como personas vestidas de blanco entran y me sujetan, yo sólo grito y lloro, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de que me suelten, que no me toquen, siento en mi brazo algo caliente que me resbala y mancha las sábanas, lo veo y es mi sangre, se me salió el tubo que tenía insertado en la mano.

Grito, grito mucho, volteo a todos lados y puedo ver a un costado a Daphne quien se tapa la boca mientras me mira asustada, esta llorando, quiero decirle que no se preocupe pero en eso escucho su voz.

Blaise esta en la puerta, quiere entrar y yo no quiero verlo, no quiero ver a nadie, no quiero que nadie me toque, que nadie me vea, quiero que me dejen en paz, por favor déjenme en paz, déjenme…

Después de lo que creo fueron minutos u horas, ya no sé, me dejan en paz, me sueltan, yo sigo murmurando que me dejen tranquila, mientras siento en mi cuerpo calma, paz, como si estuviera cayendo en un profundo sueño, mi cuerpo aletargado, me siento bien, la luz ya no es molesta, mis ojos se cierran, solo escucho silencio, y de repente, entre la bruma de la inconsciencia hacia la que me dirijo escucho una voz que me susurra:

-Pansy, te quiero… –

* * *

Gracias mil por leer...


	19. SOBREVIVIENDO

Bueno, espero que me perdonen por hacer sufrir a la pobre Pansy, pero es en estos terribles momento cuando los seres humanos cambiamos y... !que diablos!, si, que sufra la condenada, igual, no todo en la vida es color de rosa...

Besos a todas mis hermanas... las extraó y las amo... ya mero cumplimos años chiquillas...!yupiiii!

Disclaimer: Nada es mio, solo la historia, los personajes me los ganaron, pero tal vez yo no habria inventado nada tan genial como Draco Malfoy o Theodore Nott, de Potter... me reservo mis comentariosw...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**SOBREVIVIENDO**

Los días que siguieron a la noche mas dolorosa y horrible que he vivido en mi vida, son realmente confusos.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve inconciente, ni quien estuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo apoyándome y cuidándome mientras estuve convaleciente, o quien me sujetaba la mano cuando, en medio de mis delirios febriles, gritaba hasta el cansancio mientras sentía como alguien me tocaba la cara y susurraba palabras dulces hasta que me calmaba.

Esos momentos eran los más parecidos al cielo, la gran diferencia contra el lugar donde yo me encontraba, pues una tras otra, las imágenes de esos asquerosos seres que abusaban de mi se repetían una y otra y otra vez en mi cabeza, a veces, me despertaba con el cuerpo en tensión cubierto de sudor y gritando que me dejaran en paz.

Otras cuando las benditas pociones para dormir sin soñar me hacían efecto, caía en un sueño intranquilo que era solamente interrumpido por el dolor que sentía en cada pedazo de mi cuerpo al moverme.

Fueron semanas, tal vez meses en los que estuve recluida en esa habitación del hospital, sin dejar que ninguno de mis amigos me visitara, exceptuando a Daphne, que como bien saben, es terca como una mula, no se separaba de mi lado mas que para ir al baño o para comer.

Sin embargo, sé por las enfermeras que me cuidaron en todo ese tiempo, que todos mis amigos, sin excepción, estuvieron acompañándome en ese trago amargo que supuso mi recuperación, pero no los había visto porque no quería ver el dolor impreso en los ojos de Theo o la lástima en la cara de Millie, sin contar con la culpabilidad que vería en el rostro de Blaise y ahí si, todo lo que había logrado en estos meses de terapia, de tratar de recomponer mi vida y de pegar de nuevo los pedazos que habían quedado de la rota Pansy que era ahora, se resquebrarían de nuevo y no podría pegarlos nunca más.

No quería ver sufrir a Blaise, sobre todo a él, que era mi cable a tierra, la única persona con la que yo sentía que podía ser la verdadera Pansy, sin poses, sin mascaras confeccionadas para confundir a los demás, sin frialdad, solamente yo, la simple, la mujer dulce y tierna, que necesitaba de cariño y amor como cualquier otra, pero que tuvo que jugar con las cartas que le tocaron, y tuvo que aprender que no todo en la vida es gratuito, que todo tiene su correspondiente cuota de dolor y sufrimiento, y que ninguna persona se queda sin su justo y merecido castigo.

Me siento tan mal por hacerles pasar este trago amargo a todos ellos, trate que se alejaran de mi, los corrí de mi lado, los rechacé mil veces porque no quiero que vean en lo que me he convertido, el fantasma de lo que una vez fui, pero ellos siguen aquí, a mi lado sin importar cuantas veces me niegue a verlos, me demuestran su amistad día a día, al estar junto a mi simplemente acompañándome, los necesito pero no puedo condenarlos a este infierno que estoy viviendo, no quiero que se desgasten, mi vida no volverá ser la que era, mi mundo y todo lo que amaba se rompió en mil pedazos y no puede ser reparado como un vaso de cristal con un simple _reparo_.

No puedo ni siquiera mirarme al espejo, la imagen que éste me devuelve me produce un dolor infinito, ya no se cuántas han sido las veces que he pensado en acabar con mi miserable existencia, no sé, tal vez un avada, sería una muerte tan bondadosa, dejaría de sufrir, dejaría de sentir cómo mi vida se ha convertido en una mierda, podría por fin descansar…

Han sido tantas y tantas las noches en las que me despierto por el recuerdo de esa maldita noche, gritando y llorando cubierta de dolor, quiero morirme, quiero dejar de sentir que no valgo nada, esos malditos me quitaron todo lo que yo era, ahora no soy nadie, sólo un despojo de aquélla que fui, ya ni siquiera me siento mujer, soy sólo un guiñapo, una muñeca rota y fea, ya nadie va a quererme asi.

Daphne dice que esto pasará, dice que saldré adelante, que lo superaré, que volveré a ser feliz y que alguien borrará todo el dolor que estoy sufriendo, que merezco que alguien me ame en verdad, que alguien me ofrezca el cielo.

¿Qué no sabe que estoy en el infierno?

¿Que ya nunca podré ser igual?

¿Que nunca podré borrar de mi piel su tacto?

¿Que aunque el tiempo pase y las heridas se borren, mi cuerpo esta marcado por cada uno de ellos?

No, ella no lo sabe, nunca ha pasado por esto y ruego a Merlín, o a Dios, a quien sea que me escuche, que nunca, nunca tenga que pasar por lo que yo estoy pasando, que nunca nadie la destroce de este modo.

¡Merlín bendito!

Juro por todo lo sagrado en este mundo que hubiera querido mejor morir en la última batalla, al menos me hubiera evitado todo este horror y sufrimiento, al menos no hubiera visto como me convertía en un ser miserable y hubiera ahorrado sufrimientos innecesarios a las personas que amo…

* * *

Gracias mil por leer...


	20. DENTRO DE MI

Hola de nuevo! Ya se que he tenido muy abandonada la historia, pero sinceramente no queria escribir nadamas al viento, en todo caso, mejor no escribo nada, y ahora que encontre inspiracion para esta historia me dije a mi misma " mi misma, dejate de flojear y ponte a actualizar", he aqui lo que salio... espero no me maten...

Besos y abrazos con todo mi amor a todas mis hermanas... las amo con toda mi alma, y las llevo tatuadas en mi piel... claro, en el brazo donde no llevo la marca tenebrosa, claro...

Disclaimer: Nada es mio... pero yo ruego al cielo que así hubiera sido... sería tan feliz... todo es de JKR...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**DENTRO DE MI**

"El tiempo transcurre tan lentamente que a veces siento como si la vida me diera la espalda, como si una grieta se hubiera abierto en ella y todo lo que estoy viviendo fuera solamente una terrible pesadilla.

Ya son siete meses desde aquella noche, dos desde que finalmente pude salir de San Mungo. Después de salir de ahí, Daphne y yo nos aparecimos directamente en su departamento. Yo no quería importunar, pues sé que ya vive con Theodore, pero no tengo a donde mas ir, ni siquiera podría pensar en regresar a mi casa, cada cosa que ahí habita me saltaría a la cara con el recuerdo de mi vida anterior.

Últimamente me he sentido como si estuviera dividida entre dos épocas: la Pansy alegre, fuerte e independiente que solía ser, la perra de Slytherin, la hermosa sangre pura envidia de las mujeres y deseada por los hombres y la que soy ahora, los pedazos rotos, feos y sucios que quedaron.

Hoy fue mi primer visita al terapeuta. La mujer me esperaba con una sonrisa despectiva, pero en cuanto me vio, un velo de lástima empañó sus ojos. Me mordí la lengua para no decirle algo hiriente, y aún así, después de las primeras palabras, la lava ardiente que calcina mi interior desde aquella noche fluyó como un torrente, quemando todo a mí alrededor. Mientras mas hablaba, ella me miraba con una especie de comprensión que hacía arder mis heridas. Me sugirió un grupo de auto ayuda, pero en cuanto menciono que era para las víctimas de la segunda guerra, mis tripas se contrajeron y rechacé la oferta. Sabía que sería crucificada en cuanto pusiera un pie dentro de la habitación y ellos se enteraran quien era yo. Nunca maté a nadie, ni siquiera de mi varita salió una maldición que dañara a nadie, pero en cuanto vieran la marca en mi brazo, todo terminaría para mí.

Me despedí de ella con una vaga promesa de regresar, realmente no estaba segura de hacerlo, pero finalmente volví. El siguiente martes estaba frente a su puerta, con todas las ganas del mundo de salir corriendo y encerrarme donde nadie me viera. Daphne me lo impidió. Y así fue como llegué al tercer martes. Y al siguiente, y al siguiente.

He hablado varias veces con Blaise, a quien sé le carcome la culpa, y a quien yo no culpo de nada. Hemos comenzado a reunirnos poco a poco, después de todo, tengo que comenzar a salir del duro caparazón donde comencé a meterme desde el primer día. Todos me observan de reojo, esperando que caiga en algún momento histérico, pero he logrado controlarme. La primera vez que nos reunimos sucedió algo así, cuando Theodore me rozó accidentalmente una pierna, en mi mente los recuerdos golpearon con fuerza y comencé a gritar desesperada. Después de una hora lograron calmarme entre Daphne y Millicent, pero todos se dieron cuenta de que iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaban el que yo me recuperara. Me sentí tan culpable pues en mi histeria herí sin querer a Blaise, pero él me ha dicho que me perdona, y yo me siento más tranquila.

Draco ha querido comunicarse conmigo, pero ninguno de ellos lo ha permitido. Creen que no se que el llama constantemente a la red flu, y tratan de ocultármelo. Les agradezco por ello porque no podría soportar verlo y saber sobre su maravillosa vida al lado de la mujer que ama y que si es lo suficientemente buena para él…"

Unos toques en mi puerta me interrumpieron. Sostuve entre mis manos el diario que he tenido que llevar para mi terapia y lo guardé debajo de mi almohada. Susurré un "adelante" tan quedo, que si no supiera que ella esta acostumbrada a esto, pensaría que no lo hubiera escuchado.

-Es hora de comer-me dice observándome fijamente.

En un principio me preguntaba constantemente si estaba bien, pero después de un arranque en el cual le grité cosas horribles hasta que me cansé, ahora solamente me observa con cautela. Hago un asentimiento y me pongo de pie, caminando hacia ella y cerrando la puerta de mi habitación tras de mi.

La sigo por el pasillo, observando a mis costados las fotografías que hemos ido colocando de a poco. Algunas son de nuestros años en Hogwarts, y otras mas recientes, en nuestro último viaje a Grecia. Curiosamente, Draco fue eliminado de todas ellas, y yo le agradezco infinitamente que sea así.

Me sorprendí gratamente cuando vi que estaban todos reunidos en la mesa. Todos los rostros voltearon sonrientes hacia mí, mientras Millie se levantaba de su asiento y me abrazaba, saludándome.

-¿A que no adivinas las buenas nuevas?-me dijo sin soltarme, observándome a los ojos.

Algo brillaba en la superficie de sus ojos cafés, algo que nunca había visto en ella. La curiosidad comenzó a matarme y con una media sonrisa la insté a que hablara.

-¡Vas a ser tía! ¿No te da gusto?-

Las palabras se atascaron en mi garganta. Un enorme nudo se instaló en mi garganta y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin cesar de mis ojos. Me sentía extraña, contenta y afligida, pero no sabía porque. Ella comenzó a disculparse, pues creyó que me había lastimado de alguna manera, pero yo solamente atiné a envolverla fuertemente entre mis brazos. Sonreí entre lágrimas mientras todos me miraban fijamente, primero preocupados, después, completamente risueños.

Se abalanzaron hacia nosotras mientras nos abrazaban a las dos, en un abrazo grupal como los que ya extrañaba. Una alarma sonó fuertemente en mi cabeza al sentir los fuertes y cálidos brazos de Blaise envolviéndome, pero me obligué a hacer a un lado el vértigo. Sin decir nada más, y con la audacia que a veces me caracteriza, disfrazando mi estupidez, me lancé de lleno a sus brazos, colisionando contra su cuerpo, mientras él me apretaba contra el suyo, quedándose petrificado segundos después, cuando su cerebro registró lo sucedido.

El silencio a nuestro alrededor se torno pesado, mi psique luchando encarnizadamente para razonar y asimilar lo que estaba pasando. En mi garganta se atasco el grito que subía por mis pulmones, y mis manos, convertidas en garras, se relajaron. Cuando levante el rostro hacia el, sus ojos azules me hipnotizaron nuevamente y supe, que finalmente, no iba a volverme loca.

No aún, y no ahora…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de algunas semanas, finalmente tuve el valor de salir a la calle sin estremecerme por algún ruido. Daphne me convenció de que no debía estar encerrada ni un momento más, y una brillante mañana me vestí con el ánimo por los suelos, pero la máscara bien colocada.

Anduvimos durante un buen rato por el callejón Diagon, hasta que después de varias compras, nos detuvimos en Florean Fortescue para comer un helado. Nos sentamos en la terraza a disfrutar el sol y a criticar a quienes pasaban, y mientras devoraba el enorme helado de chocolate en mi tazón, reía ante los comentarios de Daphne, sintiéndome renovada como nunca antes.

De improviso, frente a nosotros pasó una cabellera castaña por demás conocida, que me hizo revolver las tripas. Se detuvo frente a la tienda de Madame Malkin, introduciéndose en ella después de voltear hacia todos lados, como buscando si alguien la seguía. Daphne y yo intercambiamos una mirada confundida, pero apenas iba a pronunciar palabra, otra figura alta y desgarbada, tambien muy familiar, se recorto contra la puerta. Su cabello, ahora largo hasta los hombros, estaba sujeto en una cinta oscura que le ataba a la altura del cuello. Las pecas saltaban por su rostro, el cual ahora se veía mas maduro, pues ya había dejado la imagen de niño tonto amigo de San Potter.

Daphne y yo nos quedamos muy quietas, ambas en silencio tratando de ver porque parecía todo tan extraño, y con el pasar del tiempo, al ver que ninguno de los dos salía de la tienda, Daphne decidió ir a investigar.

Cual seria nuestra sorpresa al entrar a la tienda, y encontrar solamente a Madame Malkin, ordenando su surtido de túnicas, completamente sola. No nos podíamos quedar con la duda, así que con la mejor actitud del mundo, pregunté.

-Buenas tardes Madame. Disculpe, quedamos de vernos aquí con Madame Malfoy, ¿Será que aun continúa aquí?-

-¿Quién?-Preguntó la anciana.

-Madame Malfoy… err… Hermione Malfoy-dije conteniendo una mueca de desagrado.

-¡Oh sí!, ella vino… pero se tuvo que ir…-

-¿Tiene mucho de eso?-dijo Daphne.

-Hace un rato… si…-iba a replicar cuando agregó- Se apareció con el Señor Weasley… muy atento muchacho…-

Daphne y yo nos miramos durante un segundo. Mi corazón saltó dentro de mi pecho, mientras yo trataba de acallarlo. Daphne me observó un poco más, y negó con la cabeza. Estoy segura que vio en mi mirada lo que yo trataba de acallar con todas mis fuerzas.

Comencé a reprenderme a mi misma, deseando con todo mi corazón que la esperanza que comenzaba a nacer dentro de mí, muriera antes de florecer lo suficiente para hacerme sufrir de nuevo. Salimos a la calle, y mientras llevaba oxigeno a mis pulmones, me observé en el reflejo de un espejo frente a mí. Lo que vi, me partió el corazón. Nuevamente estaba a punto de caer, de caer en el círculo vicioso que era Draco. Vi lo perdida que me encontraba, y en mis ojos, en la profundidad de ellos observé mi imagen, escondida en mi interior.

Entonces supe lo que tenía que hacer para salir de toda la miseria que me rodeaba. Sinceramente, yo no tengo alma de mártir, y por eso, finalmente y con todo el dolor de mi corazón, le dije adiós a Draco Malfoy y a sus problemas.

Y por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, sonreí sinceramente, porque a pesar de todo el dolor que llevo dentro, a pesar del infierno que vivo día a día, a pesar de que nunca vuelva a ser yo misma, dentro de mí, en algún lugar aún queda una parte de la verdadera Pansy, la que esta en espera de resurgir nuevamente, y esta vez, cuando la encuentre, ya no voy a dejarla ir.

Daphne me sonrió, porque ella vio lo mismo que yo vi. A la verdadera Pansy, agazapada por ahí, esperando su oportunidad, y dándome un pequeño abrazo, me condujo nuevamente hacia la heladería, para ahogarnos ahora si de helado de chocolate, pero ahora festejando mi triunfo.

Porque aún había vida en mi interior.

Y yo no pensaba dejarla morir…

* * *

Gracias mil por leer... prometo no atrasarme tanto...

_Knox_...


	21. RECONSTRUCCION

Hola de nuevo! aqui con otro cap... este lo escribi en un momento de inspiración... o sea en media hora! pueden creerlo... ni yo a veces lo creo... pero asi es, espero que no haya quedado muy horroroso...

Besos y abrazos a mis amigas... a mi Hermana Mary, lo siento hermana, pero no se que traigo ahora que ando muy depre... la verdad ni ya me entiendo a veces... pero te mando besos y te quiero mucho...

Disclaimer: Nada en este universo es mio, solo la historia y algunos personajes...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**RECONSTRUCCION**

Me decidí pues a recoger los pedazos rotos de mi vida, tratando a fuerzas de seguir adelante, tirando una y otra vez de mi misma para continuar con mi camino, a pesar de los cientos de baches. Uno a uno los fui levantando, pedazo a pedazo, entre lágrimas y dolor me fui reconstruyendo poco a poco.

Finalmente, un buen dia una ventana abierta se presentó a cambio de tantas puertas que se me habían cerrado. Jamie me envió una extensa carta donde me decía, a grandes rasgos, que la vida no era la misma sin mi y que tanto él como Max me extrañaban horrores, además que aun estaba a tiempo de tomar el segundo curso de relaciones públicas. Un nudo se formo en mi garganta, mientras recordaba mi vida pasada, y cuando las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos, retenidas a fuerza de voluntad, decidí aferrarme a ese hierro candente y por fin remontar el vuelo.

Dos días después, nuevamente tomaba un traslador hacia América, pero ahora, convencida totalmente de no regresar hasta volver a ser yo nuevamente.

O al menos, tratar de ser lo mas parecida posible…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Un año después_…

Me desperté con el sonido de unos incesantes picotazos contra mi ventana. Levanté la cabeza sin abrir los ojos y maldije en los cuatro idiomas que conocía a quien quiera que se le hubiera ocurrido despertarme tan temprano, y para colmo, en domingo. Suspiré fuertemente y me levante con desgana, sobándome un poco el vientre, pues había tenido una sesión intensa de Yoga, y apenas me estaba acostumbrando a ello. Sonreía aun con los ojos cerrados, intentar nuevas ideas para relajarme al estilo muggle se me hacía aun bastante raro, pero hacerlo junto a Jamie y Max me reconfortaba un poco.

Abrí la ventana para que la lechuza parda entrara, parándose en su posadero, colocado estratégicamente a un costado de la misma. Le di a comer algunos granos, recibiendo un cariñoso picotazo en mi mano, mientras desenredaba el paquete que llevaba en una de sus patas. Ya lo vería luego, pensé mientras lo lanzaba hacia mi cama, caminando ya con un ojo abierto hacia la ducha. Para mi desgracia, me equivoque de grifo y en lugar del agua caliente, un chorro de agua helada cayo con fuerza sobre mi cuerpo, haciéndome lanzar un grito que creo se escucho por todo el fraccionamiento.

Después esa tortura, el tiempo que me llevo arreglarme y tomar un ligero desayuno se me hizo idéntico a un suspiro. Estaba orgullosa de ser yo quien cocinara lo que me llevaba a la boca, nuevo orgullo que adopte después de ser yo misma quien se ganara por sus propios medios el dinero para comprarlo. Mientras tomaba una taza de café bien cargado, observe a mi alrededor, feliz de lo que veía. Cada objeto en ese departamento había sido comprado por mí, con mi propio dinero y no con el heredado por mis padres para la estupida y mimada niña rica que habían parido. Me sentí satisfecha, y mientras movía la varita para depositar los trastos en su lugar, me dije que me merecía un obsequio por mi esfuerzo.

Me desaparecí hacia el ministerio de magia americano con la idea de un par de manolos nuevos. Dentro de mi cabeza, la imagen de mis bellos y ahora un poco bronceados pies daba vueltas en un carrusel muggle haciéndome un poco mas feliz. Justo cuando llegué a la recepción y entregué mi varita, la burbuja en la que venía se rompió, y tuve que regresar abruptamente a la realidad para encontrarme a Vanessa Masters junto al elevador, esperándome con su clásica sonrisita de suficiencia.

Rodé los ojos recordando una vez más porque soportaba a esa idiota.

Me había recibido hacia dos meses del Instituto de Estudios Mágicos de Salem como Doctora en Relaciones Mágicas Internacionales, y había entrado directamente al Ministerio como Asistente Ejecutiva Junior, recomendada por la amable Profesora Kimball, quien era absolutamente mi fan, pues le encantaba la manera en que yo solía resolver los conflictos entre naciones, a nivel simulado claro. Fue ella quien me recomendó con la Vice-administradora del Departamento de Relaciones Mágicas Internacionales, quien estaba a punto de retirarse, y ella, una dama que me recordaba mucho a mi madrina Cissy, era total y completamente perfecta para ser mi antecesora.

Desde el principio nos habíamos caído bien, solamente había un detalle: que para su puesto no solamente yo estaba contendiendo, también un par de chicas, una que era un total cero a la izquierda, Amber Carson, fácilmente manejable y prescindible, y otra, Vanessa Masters, que era dura como una roca.

En fin, llevaba ya dos meses aguantando a esta tipa, tratando de no matarla a crucios, ya que la mujercita siempre decidía abrir su estúpida boca cuando no debía, y me sacaba continuamente de mis casillas. Y ahora, por su estúpida culpa, tenía que ir a trabajar en domingo, porque la mujercita era tan inepta que no había podido hacer bien una sencilla tarea, tan sencilla que hasta con los ojos cerrados yo la hubiera hecho.

En fin, que pase toda la mañana de mi sagrado dia de descanso ayudando a la inepta a catalogar a los invitados para la próxima cena de gala en el ministerio, por país y después, por importancia de cargo. La dichosa cena se llevaría a cabo en un mes más, pero como eran muchísimas las invitaciones que tendrían que ser enviadas, era necesario hacerlo con un mes de antelación para recoger las confirmaciones al evento.

Yo, como siempre, me había salido con la mía al lograr que se me asignara la organización del evento, para lo cual me encontraba totalmente en mi elemento, y a pesar de que faltase aún bastante tiempo, ya tenía casi todo listo, solamente necesitaba saber cuantas personas asistirían finalmente.

Cuando por fin terminamos, a eso de la 1 p.m., yo estaba tentada a mandarle una imperdonable, pero diplomática y madura como ahora era, solamente la dejé ahí, sin ayudarle a recoger todo el desastre que había quedado después de ello. Me despedí sonriente, dejándola entre un mar de papeles desperdigados y montones de vuelaplumas que, astutamente debo decir, hechicé para que enloquecieran, discretamente claro.

Me dirigía ya hacia la salida cuando choqué contra algo sólido y enorme, que me hizo caer sobre mis nalgas al suelo, haciéndome lanzar una no muy propia sarta de maldiciones. Cuando mis ojos enfocaron el estúpido muro, me quedé de piedra.

Frente a mi, inclinado y ofreciéndome la mano, se encontraba tal vez el hombre mas hermoso que yo hubiera visto en mi vida. Sus ojos aguamarina se clavaban en los míos, sonriendo a la par de su boca carnosa y sonrosada, donde una hilera de blanquísimos dientes se asomaban, su cabello era tan oscuro como el mío, su piel ligeramente bronceada.

Debí quedarme como estúpida mirándolo porque se me quedó viendo fijamente y me pregunto varias veces si estaba bien, con un acento extraño que reconocí venido de los cárpatos. Sacudí la cabeza con violencia, mientras aceptaba la mano que me ofrecía para levantarme, y una extraña corriente eléctrica subió de su mano a mi cuerpo, tan extraña que me hizo retirar la mía violentamente, asustada por la sensación.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto nuevamente.

-Si… Si.-dije, recuperando mi seguridad.

-Lo siento, no quise lastimarte, venía distraído admirando la extraña fuente…-

Observé hacia donde señalaba. La imagen en el centro de la fuente era extraña, un mago y una bruja, tomados de las manos apuntando sus varitas hacia el cielo. De las puntas de las mismas, surgía un chorro de agua multicolor, que empapaba a ambos en ríos de agua tornasol, dándoles un aspecto extraño. Voltee hacia el y lo sorprendí observándome apreciativamente. Alcé la ceja irritada, observando que era mas alto que yo, mientras contestaba a la pregunta que el me había hecho anteriormente.

-Pansy Parkinson, Asistente Ejecutiva del Departamento de Relaciones Mágicas Internacionales-

-¡Ah! Precisamente hacia allá me dirigía, sé que es fin de semana, pero yo acabo de llegar y…-

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Demetri Nikolov… represento a la delegación de Bulgaria…-

-¡Ah! Si… entonces…-

-¿Pansy Parkinson?-dijo una voz muy conocida a mis espaldas.

-¿Víktor? ¿Víctor Krum?-dije, mientras una sonrisa se extendía por mi rostro.

-¡Tanto tiempo! Te ves preciosa…-dijo el búlgaro, mientras me rompía varios huesos en un caluroso y apretado abrazo.

-Gracias… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vengo con la delegación… ¿Qué paso contigo? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Trabajo aquí…-dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y Malfoy? Pensé que tal vez ya se abrían casado…-

Tragué saliva mientras sentía algo removerse en mi pecho, algo que ignoré, al mismo tiempo que trataba de mantener mi sonrisa.

-El se casó con Granger…-dije masticando las palabras- tu saliste con ella ¿no?-

Víktor entendió y simplemente asintió sin agregar nada más. En ese momento, Vanessa decidió darme alcance.

-Pansy… ¡Vaya, que agradable sorpresa! ¿No me presentas?-dijo, casi tragándose a Víctor y a Demetri con la mirada.

-Víktor, Demetri, ella es Vanessa…-

-Mucho gusto. Pansy, que te parece si nos vamos a tomar un café…-dijo Víktor, mirándome fijamente.

Observé mi reloj de muñeca, sintiendo el vacío en mi estómago.

-Mejor invítame a comer-dije con una sonrisa.

Víktor asintió, ofreciéndome del brazo, mientras caminábamos al área de chimeneas, decidiendo a donde ir a comer. Detrás de nosotros, Vanessa trataba de hacer hablar a un muy callado Demetri, mientras en mi interior, yo sonreía sádicamente.

Iba a aprovechar para cobrármelas, lo había decidido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después del día tan productivo, finalmente llegué nuevamente a mi departamento, donde me esperaba otra lechuza. Era una carta de Daphne.

Me serví un vaso de leche, mientras caminaba descalza hacia mi habitación. La caja de la mañana seguía sobre mi cama, mirándome con rabia. La ignoré.

Abrí la carta de Daphne, y en cuanto hube leído unas líneas, casi me voy de espaldas. Tuve que sentarme en el suelo porque mis rodillas temblaban tanto que no podían sostenerme.

Draco y la Sangre Sucia se iban a separar. Ella lo había dejado por Weasley. Lo engañaba desde hace más de un año, o sea que desde que los habíamos visto en Malkin´s ellos ya eran amantes. Según Daphne, Draco había ido a contarle todo eso a Theodore, después de haberse aparecido en su despacho, completamente ahogado en Whiskey de Fuego.

No supe que hacer con esa información. Hice a un lado la carta y comencé a prepararme para dormir, absorta en mis pensamientos. Me sentía profundamente confundida, pues la anterior Pansy hubiera corrido a sus brazos a consolarle. Pero esta nueva Pansy no. Había tomado mi decisión, y aunque me había costado muchísimo, no iba a claudicar.

Me acosté después de dar muchas vueltas alrededor de la cama, intentando calmarme. Un objeto sobre mi cama me hizo recordar la dichosa caja. La abrí ya harta, y en cuanto los lazos cayeron, la fina alianza de los Malfoy me saltó a la cara. Venía con una nota, escrita con caligrafía pulcra y estilizada.

"_Lo querías… ahí lo tienes_"

Me mordí los labios con fuerza, mientras pensaba que Hermione Granger era una mujer extraña. Antes de caer en un profundo sueño, pensé en mandar de regreso a su dueña el anillo. Después de todo, como siempre he dicho, no me gustan las sobras de nadie. Con éste último pensamiento me dormí, soñando extrañamente con un par de ojos oscuros, que me sonreían a la par de una boca carnosa y sensual…

* * *

Bien, hasta aqui por hoy, gracias mil por leer...


	22. VOLVIENDO AL JUEGO

Hola amigas! nuevamente por aqui dando lata... espero no me maten por la tardanza, y que no les decepcione el capitulo...

_Quiero agradecer a Gin W Black, Giselle Lestrange, Blade MKT y Alex Franco por sus reviews, que desgraciadamente FF no me ha permitido contestar, que sepan que agradezco infinitamente que me dejen un comentario, me hacen el día... una disculpa..._

Besos a mis hermanas, las extraño un monton... y besos al principito de Slytherin...

Disclaimer: Nada es mio, bueno, solo la historia... lo demás, es un prestamo... solo eso...

Vivan los Sly!

Enjoy!

**VOLVIENDO AL JUEGO**

Sonreí cuando escuché la risa estridente de Millicent, quien festejaba uno de los tantos comentarios graciosos de Blaise. Voltee a verlos, curiosa de sus reacciones. Una sonrisa ensanchó mi boca cuando los observé, distribuidos por mi sala, lanzándose almohadas unos a los otros. Hacía tanto que no me sentía tan feliz, no desde aquél día… suspiré, volviendo mis ojos hacia la distancia, donde el sol brillaba sobre los bastos jardines del fraccionamiento donde vivía.

Dentro de unos días sería la boda de Theo y Daphne, y ambos habían decidido alejarse del estrés de los preparativos, estrés que llevaba enteramente Sophia Greengrass, quien era en extremo perfeccionista y quería que todo en la boda de su "niña" luciera perfecto. El día anterior habíamos paseado un rato por los jardines, divirtiéndonos como niños, habíamos nadado un poco en la amplia piscina que compartía con Jamie y Max, salimos de compras para la boda, y finalmente, cenamos en un pequeño restaurante italiano que a mi me encantaba.

El día de hoy, tuvimos que levantarnos temprano para ir a recibir a Millicent, quien llegaba junto a Jackson y su pequeña hija Sarah, quien era un sol, y ya se había ganado a todos los varones. Blaise, quien era el más reacio a acercarse a al pequeña, había caído ante su mirada inocente y sus tiernos balbuceos. Finalmente, y tras varias discusiones con Millie, le había comprado un enorme oso de peluche que fácilmente era diez veces más grande que la niña.

Y ahora estábamos ahí, disfrutando de una tarde de amena charla, simplemente conviviendo como hace mucho que no lo hacíamos, como antes de… tragué saliva, y me obligué a mi misma a decirlo, pues la psicomaga me había recomendado que era lo mejor llamar las cosas por su nombre.

Bien, decía, no habíamos estado así desde antes de… mi… violación. Cerré los ojos, tratando de eliminar los recuerdos de mi mente, relegándolos al final de mi consciencia. No valía para nada la pena el recordarlo, y mientras suspiraba lentamente a fin de deshacer el nudo en mi garganta, me pregunté si algún día conseguiría olvidar lo ocurrido.

Unos brazos envolviendo mi cintura me sobresaltaron, pero cuando su aroma a cuero inundó mis fosas nasales, me relajé inmediatamente. Su aliento en mi cuello me hizo cosquillas, y cuando él depositó un beso detrás de mi oreja, me pregunté por enésima vez porque nunca pude enamorarme de él.

-¿Por qué tan pensativa?-dijo con la voz ahogada por mis cabellos.

Levanté los hombros, sin pronunciar palabra. Hay veces que necesito simplemente estar en silencio, y gracias a Merlín él entiende y me deja ser. Me di la vuelta entre sus brazos, enterrando mi rostro en su amplio pecho, buscando cobijo. Había logrado dominar el instinto de alejarlo, pues ante todo, no iba a darme por vencida, lo sucedido tiempo atrás no iba a marcarme de por vida, relegándome a ser una persona consumida y aterrada todo el tiempo.

Aspiré lentamente su aroma, llenándome de recuerdos, todos de días pasados, de tantos momentos felices, de toda una vida a su lado. No me sorprendía que en cada uno de ellos estuviera siempre él, siempre Blaise, para siempre. Era lo único que me hacía sentirme yo de nuevo, el saber que él estaría conmigo contra viento y marea, a pesar de tanto dolor, de sufrimiento y de rencor en nuestras vidas.

De improviso, me percaté de que el silencio se había extendido a nuestro alrededor, y me moví hasta que la sala entró en mi campo visual. Todos los ahí reunidos nos miraban, sonrientes y expectantes, extremadamente felices. Todos y cada uno de ellos esperaban que por fin terminara de salir del hoyo en el que aún a veces hoy, a tanto tiempo de mi desgracia, continuaba cayendo de vez en cuando. Se hicieron los disimulados, volteando nuevamente a seguir con sus cosas, pero mirándonos de reojo un poco más.

Sonreí mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Slytherin´s", dije, rodando los ojos.

Unos golpes en la puerta anunciaron una visita. Daphne se levantó a abrir y en cuanto la puerta se abrió, se hizo el silencio nuevamente. Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia mí y entonces me petrifiqué en cuanto escuché su voz.

-Greengrass… no esperaba encontrarte… ¿Está Pansy?-

Blaise se envaró en su sitio, mientras me soltaba lentamente. Yo solamente atinaba a parpadear, incrédula de que mis oídos realmente hubieran escuchado lo que mi cerebro trataba de procesar a duras penas. Cuando salí de mi estado de shock, ya Blaise tenía al rubio contra la pared, el rostro moreno a centímetros del otro, la varita encajada con fuerza en su mejilla.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo te atreves?-dijo, con las manos temblorosas, ya picándole por mandarle un hechizo.

Caminé hasta quedar frente a ellos, retrocediendo en el tiempo hacia aquélla vez cuando casi se muelen a golpes y Snape nos descubrió. Solamente que ahora no éramos unos simples chiquillos, ellos eran ya dos hombres hechos y derechos, y yo… trataba de volver a ser yo.

Sentí a Daphne colocarse a mis espaldas, mientras Theodore se colocaba a mi derecha, la varita en su mano ya dispuesta. Sonreí internamente pues parecía que nos preparábamos para un ataque.

-¿Qué quieres Draco?-me oí decir, sin ser consciente de que las palabras habían abandonado mis labios sin mi permiso.

Blaise lo soltó de mala manera, clavando sus ojos azules en mí, quemando mi rostro con la fuerza de su mirada, pero yo solamente tenía ojos para los grises que me miraban con pena del otro lado de la habitación. Algo dentro de mi pecho se removió, pero cuando supe que era, me quedé sin aliento. Vi ante mis ojos la diferencia entre mi yo anterior y mi yo actual, y la diferencia mas marcada fue esta. El amor que yo había sentido por Draco se estaba desvaneciendo como la niebla de la mañana. Aspiré lentamente y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentí verdaderamente en paz.

-Quería verte, quería saber como estabas-dijo, recomponiendo su máscara tan Malfoy, que casi me arrancó una sonrisa cuando los recuerdos me asaltaron.-hace mucho tiempo que te he estado buscando, pero nadie ha querido darme información tuya- agregó, paseando la vista sobre los presentes, con una clara señal de irritación.

Todos a mí alrededor nos observaban en silencio, el cual era únicamente roto por los tiernos balbuceos de Sarah, quien se movía sobre un enorme almohadón colocado en medio de la sala, donde se suponía debía estar la mesita de centro. La mirada de Blaise me seguía quemando el rostro, y en un gesto necesitado, tendí mi mano derecha hacia el frente.

Draco levantó a su vez su mano izquierda, malinterpretando mi gesto, pero al ver que el movimiento era acompañado por mi mirada posada en mi moreno amigo, la bajó lentamente. Los ojos de Blaise se clavaron en los míos, mientras caminaba hacia mí, tomándome de la mano, entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos. Se colocó detrás de mí, mientras su brazo se cerraba en torno a mi cintura, sus labios pegados a mi oído.

Observé a Draco, quien se removió incómodo en su posición, esperando. Quise decirle tantas cosas, gritarle en la cara tantas preguntas sin respuesta, pero me di cuenta de que ya no valía la pena hacerlo. Me quedé en silencio, clavando los ojos en la tierna figura de Sarah, quien me miraba con sus ojos amarronados, clavados en mi persona. La voz de Draco me sacó de mis pensamientos abruptamente.

-Quería… quiero hablar contigo…-

-Si es para quejarte de tus problemas, olvídalo _Malfoy_, Pansy ya tiene demasiado para que también le eches encima tu mier…-

-¡Blaise!-dije, evitando la andanada de malas palabras, y un poco del reproche que hasta a mi me hacía sentir incómoda.

-Yo solamente quiero hablar con ella, _Zabini_-dijo, recalcando su apellido- quiero saber como está, como se siente… después de todo también es mi amiga…-

Blaise bufó a mis espaldas, mientras su magia salía descontrolada, seguramente por la furia que crecía por momentos dentro de él.

-¿Ahora si es tu amiga?-siseó- Pero no lo fue mientras sufría de esa manera…-

-Blaise…-dije, mientras apretaba sus dedos entre los míos, no queriendo recordar nuevamente.

-Siempre lo fue, solo que… solo que fui tan estúpido para cerrar mis ojos a lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, yo… Pansy, por favor…- me dijo, mientras sus ojos ardían sobre los míos.

Me sentí descolocada, sin saber que hacer. Por un lado, a pesar de su desamor, Draco había sido mi amigo durante tanto tiempo, incluso antes de que pudiera poner mis pies firmemente sobre la tierra. Pero me había hecho mucho daño, tanto, que a veces me preguntaba si ese sentimiento de ser insuficiente como mujer algún dia desaparecería en su totalidad.

Porque no tenia nada que ver con el hecho de lo que me había pasado. Ese sentimiento venía desde más antes, desde el preciso momento en que comprendí que a pesar de haberme entregado por completo a él, en todas las maneras posibles en que una mujer se puede entregar a un hombre, él no me había valorado más que a un libro de pociones. Incluso llegué a pensar que el libro estaba muy por encima de mí para él.

-Yo…-suspiré- Me hiciste mucho daño Draco. Más del que puedas llegar a entender. Te perdoné hace mucho, como amigo, pero aún no puedo perdonarte como hombre. Y si realmente quieres formar parte de mi vida nuevamente, de nuestra vida-dije, incluyendo a todos con un movimiento- entonces tienes que dejar toda la porquería atrás, porque yo estoy intentando volver a ser la misma, pero sinceramente, sin caretas, no puedo también cargar con tus demonios, suficiente tengo con no volverme loca con los míos…-

Draco clavó sus ojos fríos sobre cada uno de nosotros, sopesando mis palabras. Blaise, a mi espalda, clavaba sus dedos sobre la carne de mi cintura, conteniendo apenas su estallido de rabia. Finalmente, después de algunos minutos, asintió.

-Bien, entonces… supongo que los veré en otra ocasión-

Aguanté en silencio un poco más, pensando que de ahora en más iba a pasar mucho tiempo hasta que nuevamente me sintiera cómoda en su compañía. Draco dio la media vuelta, y apenas había dado algunos pasos hacia la puerta, Daphne habló.

-Te esperamos para la boda-dijo.

Draco asintió sin volverse, mientras abría la puerta y cruzaba el umbral, cerrando la misma a sus espaldas. Un suspiro general se escuchó en el ambiente, mientras Blaise aflojaba el agarre en mi cintura, soltando mi mano. Me di la vuelta entre sus brazos, clavando mis ojos en los suyos, preguntándole con la mirada si todo estaba bien. Lo que encontré me hizo estremecer, y antes de que dijera nada de lo que después nos arrepentiríamos, lo jalé de la mano hacia el balcón.

Nos quedamos de pie cerca de la baranda justo cuando Draco salía hacia la calle, rumbo al sitio de aparición. Volteó hacia la ventana y clavó sus ojos justo donde Blaise y yo estábamos. Se quedo parado durante algunos segundos, hasta que reanudó su marcha y se perdió al final de la calle. Suspiré quedamente, y mientras tomaba la enorme mano morena de Blaise, la coloqué sobre mi pecho, a la altura donde se suponía estaba mi corazón.

-Creo que finalmente me siento en paz conmigo misma-dije.

El me observó con la ceja enarcada, sin pronunciar ni una palabra.

-Hace unos minutos descubrí que no hay más cabida en mi vida para Draco Malfoy el hombre, solamente para Draco, el amigo-

Blaise me miró atentamente, sin despegar los labios, hasta que finalmente su voz me acarició en la distancia.

-¿Y entonces?-dijo.

-Bueno, entonces… ahora es momento de ver que hay en el futuro para estas serpientes…-dije.

Blaise comprendió mis palabras, sonriendo lentamente. Sus ojos se mostraban cautelosos, y yo traté de que los míos reflejaran que no iba a darle falsas esperanzas. Asintió, sus ojos brillando con el destello del desafío en ellos. Sonreí, pensando que iba a ser sumamente entretenido el ver de qué manera Blaise conseguiría volver al juego.

El mismo juego que se interrumpió tanto tiempo atrás, el día justo que lo conocí en la fiesta de cumpleaños numero siete de Draco. El preciso momento en que los labios del rubio se posaron sobre mi mejilla, tapando la visión de un bello niño de piel oscura, de unos ojos tan azules que me miraban como si fuera lo más maravilloso que hubiera visto en la vida, y que yo, embelesada con el rubio, nunca supe advertir…

* * *

En vista de que Blaise ha sido tan buenito y tierno... naa, ya en serio, creo que Pansy finalmente se va a dar la oportunidad con él, aunque tendran que ir poco a poco, y Blaise tendrá que tener paciencia de un santo...

Bueno, nos vemos en el proximo cap... besos y gracias mil por leer...


	23. EPÍLOGO

Bueno, este es el final para esta historia, espero que no me odien, pero ella sufrió demasiado para continuar haciendola sufrir.

Besos y abrazos a mis hermanas, las amo... y a quienes me acompañaron en este viaje... tienen mi corazon por siempre...

Disclaimer: Nada es mio, todo le pertenece a la rubia que imagino todo esto...

Aviso: tiene Lemmon... suavecito... pero al fin lemmon...

Vivan los Sly!

Enjoy!

**EPÍLOGO**

Respiré nuevamente, incrédula de que verdaderamente estuviera a punto de hacer esto. Hacía un año que Blaise y yo habíamos comenzado a salir como otra cosa más que amigos y hasta el momento, cada segundo a su lado había sido maravilloso.

Las buenas y malas nuevas habían corrido a nuestro alrededor, y nosotros habíamos logrado esquivarlas de la mejor manera, manteniéndonos juntos, unidos a pesar de todo. Las cosas se fueron acomodando a nuestro alrededor como un puzzle, mientras Blaise se dedicaba a conquistarme y yo, yo hacía todo lo posible por amarle como merecía.

La nota del año la dio el propio Draco. Su divorcio de Granger salió publicitado en todos los periódicos Ingleses, incluyendo el Quisquilloso. Corazón de Bruja lo expuso como el dolido y engañado divorciado, convirtiéndolo en un playboy que hacía que hasta las más renuentes quisieran consolarlo ante su nuevo estado. Granger se casó meses después con Weasley, y durante un tiempo evitaron el mundo mágico, permitiendo que las aguas se calmaran.

Draco, por su parte, aunque parecía profundamente conmocionado, bien sabíamos que era solo una pantalla para gozar de la fama que le había hecho aún más irresistible para las brujas de nuestra edad. Aunque a mi madrina y a mi tío Lucius no les hiciera gracia, y más tardo en divorciarse, que en estar nuevamente comprometido. Lucius le dejó bien claro que no iba a librarse de producir un heredero Malfoy, y para su desgracia, la elegida fue la hermanita menor de Daphne, Astoria, quien estaba fascinada con Malfoy, bueno, con sus cámaras en Gringotts y con la enorme mansión que heredaría su prometido en cuanto sus padres pusieran un pie en la cripta familiar.

Se casaron una gris mañana de marzo. Astoria sonreía como si se hubiera sacado la lotería, y Draco, bueno, el parecía como si estuviera nuevamente esperando la sentencia frente al Wizengamot, aunque con resultados funestamente distintos. Lo miré con pena, pues nunca había pensado que terminaría así, casado con una mujer que lo miraba como un enorme cheque al portador. Al final de la ceremonia se me acercó, aprovechando que Blaise había ido a conseguir algunas bebidas para los dos, y jalándose incómodamente el cuello, en medio de balbuceos nerviosos, impropios de él, me confesó que se había dado cuenta de que me amaba.

Un nudo en mi garganta me impidió el habla durante algunos segundos, y cuando mis ojos se tornaban vidriosos por las lágrimas, a lo lejos pude verlo a él, a quien siempre había estado a mi lado, amándome, apoyándome, y haciéndome sentir viva nuevamente, haciéndome sentir Yo misma. Me observó serio, con una mirada indescifrable, esperando. Caí en cuenta de que el tal vez ya lo sabía, y me estaba dando mi espacio para decidir.

Voltee el rostro para observar a Draco, mirándome fijamente, esperando mi respuesta. Debí llenarme de rabia al darme cuenta de que nuevamente trataba de darme un segundo lugar en su vida, pero esto no me importó en lo más mínimo. Yo había amado a Draco Malfoy con todas mis fuerzas, con cada pedazo de mí ser, con cada gota de mi sangre mágica, pero eso nunca había sido suficiente. Y entonces verdaderamente caí en cuenta de algo muy importante. Mi corazón se llenó de amor, desbordándose, y por fin la venda sobre mis ojos cayó irremediablemente.

Sonreí, haciéndole sonreír a él, quien pensaba que lo aceptaría. Con el tono más dulce que me permitió el nudo instalado en mi garganta, le dije que no. Simplemente, así, sin más florituras, me negué a ser el plato de segunda mesa. Cuando me preguntó incrédulo porqué, con una sonrisa le respondí con la verdad.

_Porque estaba enamorada de otra persona_.

Y no me quedé a recoger sus pedazos de nuevo. Caminé hacia mi futuro, con la sonrisa más brillante de mi repertorio, sintiendo una paz enorme en mi alma, y unas infinitas ganas de fundirme entre sus brazos, de meterme en su piel y ser una sola persona con él…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Once años después_…

Elanor Zabini me observa del otro lado de la mesa. Sus ojos azul eléctrico me miran con impaciencia, mientras sus morenos dedos tamborilean sobre la pulida mesa de mármol. Una fina ceja oscura esta arqueada en mi dirección, y aunque me molesta su gesto, me doy la vuelta, sonriendo levemente, haciéndola irritarse más aún si cabe. Continúo poniéndole mantequilla de maní a las tostadas, y un poco de jalea de fresa en medio.

Blaise entra corriendo por la puerta de la cocina, como un terremoto, y se estampa sin cuidado contra mis piernas, riendo su gracia. Le sonrío de vuelta mientras lo tomo en brazos. Sus ojos, azul cobalto como los míos, me miran con adoración y diversión mezcladas. Ríe estridentemente mientras lo dejo encima de tarja, buscando un tapo húmedo para eliminar los rastros de chocolate adheridos en sus mejillas, mientras Blaise, su padre, entra en la cocina, directo hacia mi cuerpo, depositando un beso en mi cuello, despeinando los cabellos oscuros de su hijo, mientras se deja abrazar y besar por su pequeña.

Y el alboroto comienza. La impaciencia de Elanor es porque ese día finalmente iniciará su viaje hacia el conocimiento, bueno, eso dice Blaise. Yo lo llamo el viaje hacia la libertad y el descubrimiento. Cuestión de opiniones. El desayuno pasa como un suspiro y a pesar de que aún es temprano, Elanor insiste en apurarnos.

Finalmente, con los baúles encogidos en mi pequeño bolso, y la jaula de Gipsy, el halcón preferido de mi hija, nos desaparecemos hacia la estación King´s Cross. El tumulto nos recibe, en medio de vapores y humo del tren. Sigue tal cual lo recordaba, los mismos colores, la misma magia desbordándose por sus ventanillas. Nos detenemos justo al lado de un muro aledaño, esperando a los Nott y los Scott. A lo lejos diviso una cabellera castaña, y un tumulto de pelirrojos anuncia su presencia.

-Los Weasley-murmura mi marido a mi lado.

Granger me observa fijamente, y le sostengo la mirada. Me lanza una media sonrisa, y yo asiento de vuelta. Nunca seremos amigas, ni en este mundo ni en ningún otro. Weasley sigue la mirada de su esposa y clava sus ojos en los míos. Enrojece un poco como cuando crío pero yo no le doy importancia. Elanor esta tan callada, y Blaise no deja de parlotear. Sigo la mirada de mi pequeña y la observo clavada en la distancia, justo donde acaban de aparecer los Potter. Harry me observa y asiente, a mi lado, una mano morena se cierra sobre la mía y sigo su gesto. Elanor se sonroja y se da la vuelta, buscando a Ian o a Sarah.

Mi corazón da un extraño brinco cuando veo una cabellera platinada moverse en la distancia. Los Malfoy caminan hacia nosotros, Scorpius con la mirada llena de asombro, Astoria, me mira como si fuera invisible y Draco, bueno, él sigue tratando. Blaise me abraza por la cintura, y yo recargo mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Sabe que le amo, pero yo sé que aún siente celos de Draco. Tonto.

El tren bufa, mientras los demás van llegando. Millicent y Jackson, junto a Sarah quien va a tercero, y Harrison, de la misma edad que Elanor. Daphne y Theodore, con Ian y Génesis, quien se queda en casa. Al igual que a Blaise, aún le faltan algunos años más.

Y entonces sucede.

Draco y Potter se miran. Ambos asienten, dejando por fin su rivalidad sin sentido. Todos los presentes, al menos los que saben que significa ese gesto, suspiran porque finalmente ambos han madurado. Granger y Weasley nos siguen mirando, él con recelo en los ojos, ella, me mira con una mezcla de incredulidad y respeto.

Incredulidad tal vez porque no entiende como es posible que continúe al lado de Draco después de todo lo pasado. Respeto porque a pesar de haberle amado tanto, no consentí en ser el plato de segunda mesa, ni siquiera cuando ella me lo ofreció en bandeja de plata. Sonrío de lado, soberbia como siempre he sido. Si algo siempre supe, fue que esos dos ni en un universo alterno terminarían juntos. Definitivamente, ni Gryffindor ni Slytherin podrán ser nunca iguales.

No si quieren evitar que Salazar y Godric salgan de sus tumbas a perseguirles.

Elanor sube al tren. Las lágrimas se agolpan en sus ojos pero las contiene. Aunque nunca la eduqué de la misma manera en que fui educada, es una Slytherin ya, aunque el sombrero no la haya sorteado. Sonríe lentamente, mostrando sus perfectos dientes, mientras nos lanza besos por la ventanilla. Blaise corre gritando hacia ella, pidiéndole que le escriba. Ella sonríe afirmativamente, y se adentra en el compartimiento. El tren bufa nuevamente, y comienza a desaparecer del andén. Pasada la emoción de la partida, la gente a nuestro alrededor nos mira con desdén, algunos fijamente, otros, los pocos, son más discretos.

Las serpientes nos replegamos, comenzando a desaparecernos hacia el punto de encuentro. Sin embargo, nosotros tenemos una idea distinta. Blaise se retira con Génesis y los Nott. Nosotros nos tomamos de la mano y nos desaparecemos a mi viejo departamento, aquél donde tantas veces hicimos el amor, antes de que partiera hacia América.

Caemos sobre el sillón, en un nudo de miembros, arrancándonos la ropa con ansiedad. Ya desnudos, admiro ese cuerpo de ébano, aquél que me perseguía en mis mejores y mas calientes fantasías, aquél que me hacía vibrar y que aún hoy, lo sigue haciendo. Sus ojos se dilatan más rápidamente de lo esperado, su piel morena, en contraste con la mía, me hace tragar saliva sonoramente. Mis bragas están mojadas y su miembro, erecto y firme, se mueve contra la piel de mi vientre, mojándolo con los líquidos que salen del orificio de la punta.

Gemimos cuando nuestras pieles entran en contacto. Blaise comienza a adorar mi cuerpo como tantas veces antes lo ha hecho. Me dejo hacer porque lo necesito, y porque de cualquier modo, termino convertida en una masa informe, totalmente rendida a sus caricias. El vacío en mi vientre me duele, y sin pudor le pido que me alivie. Nos fundimos en uno, mientras me siento completa una vez más.

Se mueve con lentitud torturadora al principio, marcando el ritmo tan lento, que me desespero y comienzo a suplicar. Sonríe y me besa, orgulloso de las reacciones que su cuerpo me produce. El vaivén se hace frenético, y mientras escucho a lo lejos los sonidos de nuestra pasión, me pregunto nuevamente, en un haz de conciencia que pasa como un cometa fugaz por mi mente, quien de los dos grita y gime como poseso.

Llego al orgasmo con un grito, mi cuerpo vibrando violentamente, mis fluidos deslizándose por mis muslos, mojándolo todo a su paso. Blaise grita mi nombre mientras se corre, mordiéndome el cuello fuertemente al ritmo de sus últimas embestidas, llevándome nuevamente a otro orgasmo.

Nos quedamos desmadejados sobre el sillón, su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Mi mano acaricia su cabello, la languidez extendiéndose sobre mi cuerpo. Le beso la frente, mientras sus ojos buscan conectarse con los míos. Me sonríe, y en un acto de sencilla sensualidad, lamo de su nariz una gota de sudor, probando su esencia.

Se ríe estridentemente, mientras me abraza con fuerza, cambiando las posiciones. Ahora soy yo quien busca cobijo entre sus brazos. Él sigue sonriendo, sin decirme porqué. Intrigada, le pregunto:

-¿De que te ríes?-

-Eres una serpiente-

Lo observo a los ojos, el amor que veo en ellos me deja sin aliento. Le sonrío de vuelta mientras le contesto simplemente:

-Claro-

_-Una serpiente_… _que sabe amar_…-agrega.

Sonrío dándole la razon, y como una serpiente, le apreso entre mis brazos...

FIN

* * *

Bueno, espero que no haya estado tan mal...

Gracias mil por leer...


End file.
